The Truth Always Comes Out
by Phoenix-Dreamer16
Summary: Hermiones life turns upside down when she finds out she is a pureblood. Not just any pureblood but twin sister to the one and only Blaise Zabini.
1. Surprise Meetings

Thank you all for reading my story. The time of this starts when Hermione gets home for summer vacation before year 7. It will follow the books mostly up until OotP and the main pairings are DM/HG BZ/GW

Chapter 1

"Oh I am going to miss you guys so much!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, we will see each other when you come to stay with us before school starts" Ron replied.

"It just seems so long away. You two will write won't you?"

"Of course." Ron and Harry answered. They all hugged each other one last time before they all went their separate ways on Platform 9 and three quarters.

"So how was the school year sweetie?" Brian Granger asked his daughter. Hermione told her dad all about the adventures Harry, Ron and herself got into this year. Then finally she realized her mother was not there. "Daddy, where is mom?" she asked.

"She umm had an emergency meeting to go to. She promised she would be home by the time we arrive at the house." Brian replied not looking at his daughter while he did so. "Oh alright then." She said.

After an hour of driving and useless chit chat with her dad they finally pulled up to their house. By no means was Hermione poor and she was not exactly rich either. Her family lived very comfortably. She loved their four-bedroom house with a game and movie room. When the car was put into park Hermione opened up the door before the engine was off. Brian just chuckled at his silly soon to be 17 year old daughter.

"MOM! Mom? Hello!? Where are you mom?" Hermione yelled.

"In the dining room" Lucinda Granger replied. Hermione was very excited to see her mom so she ran to the dining room but came to a complete stop when she realized that her mom was not alone. "Hi Mom, umm who are these people?" she asked.

"Well sweetie, lets just wait till your father gets in here ok." Lucy replied looking sad and on the verge of tears. Hermione, Lucy and the two strangers sat in awkward silence as they waited for Brian to get done bringing all Hermione's things in from the car. While she waited she looked closely at the strangers. They seemed very dignified and well done. They both had tan skin, not that fake bake look but natural tanned skin and this dark rich brown hair. The woman's was long, slightly wavy and so dark it almost looked black but nicer. She was beautiful; her eyes this gorgeous green/blue color. The man had these honey colored eyes and then she realized both of them looked sad and happy at the same time. After what seemed an eternity to her Brian walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Ok now tell me what is going on because you all are making me nervous" Hermione stated.

"You know how last summer we told you that you were adopted? Well these two kind people are Sebastian and Elizabeth Zabini. They are your biological parents." Lucy replied with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom why are you crying? What is going on? Who are you people? Why now why after almost 17 years?" She asked her 'real' parents. She was so confused, she knew she heard their names before but couldn't place where.

"When you were just one year old when you were kidnapped from us." Sebastian replied and continued, "We have been looking for you ever since then. We eventually found the man responsible for kidnapping you but he said we would never find you because you had an appearance charm on you so you would look different and was placed in a Muggle orphanage."

"WAIT! Hold on a minute! You guys are a witch and wizard, like me?"

"Yes, purebloods in fact and that makes you a pureblood too." Sebastian said and continued telling his story. "We had asked Dumbledor to help us look for you when it would be your time to go to Hogwarts. We absolutely knew you would be magical so that was our first real chance of finding you. While at Hogwarts we had your twin brother help look for you.

Before he could go any further into the story Hermione yelped. "Oh my lord, Zabini. As in Blaise?" She asked.

"Yes." Sebastian said. That's when she fainted.


	2. Blue

"Man I was having the weirdest dream. Why on earth would I dream about being related to the Zabinis'" Hermione thought as she started to wake from fainting. As she opened her eyes she realized it wasn't a dream, it was real.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she sat up on the couch. "This is just a lot to comprehend. How did you know that I was your daughter?" Hermione asked her biological parents Sebastian and Elizabeth.

That is when Elizabeth took over telling the story. "As we were saying before we had asked Dumbledor and Blaise to both be on the look out for you. Blaise had it stuck in his head that you would be put into Slytherin like him but we warned him that you were raised as a Muggle and probably wouldn't be in his house also. And we learned his good friend Draco liked to pick on you a lot so he didn't think it was you. Oh and we are sorry about that to. When you came back to school after winter break and finding about being adopted you told Dumbledor. He didn't say anything at the time to you but he immediately thought of us. He owled the Grangers and us to tell us the news. We were so happy to finally have found you."

"I see, but this is all going of a hunch. You don't even know for sure if we are related or not." Hermione said.

"There is a way to test that." Sebastian replied. "In the wizarding world, when a child is born a drop of their blood is put onto their birth certificate. If the child puts another drop of blood onto the paper it glows blue. If it is another child's blood, the paper does not react." He stated.

"Oh" Hermione said defeated, for some reason she did not want to be a Zabini. She was happy being a Granger. She had been almost her whole life. "I guess we should do it and see what happens" She looked down at the paper and read it. Apparently, her real name is Sophie Marie Zabini. Sebastian walked over to her and pointed his wand at her pointed finger to prick it.

She said the blood on the tip of her finger rise and bubble. Soon it would fall onto the paper confirming she was infact Sophie. She closed her eyes and waited only to open them when she heard Elizabeth gasp and start crying. She looked around and saw her parents crying, Elizabeth bawling with tears of happiness and Sebastian with a look of total and complete happiness on his face. "You are my Sophie." Was all he said and hugged her.

"What is going to happen now?" Hermione said. It was making her sad thinking she will be forced to leave the people who raised her. "We would love for you to come live with us but we could never completely cut you off from the Grangers. They are just as much as your parents as we are." Lucy said.

"Oh thank you!" she replied. Hermione in no way wanted to forget the Grangers but she did want to get to know her real parents and brother. "I think I will come live with you for the summer. We both have missed so much of each others lives there is so much to get caught up on. But I would like to be able to visit the Grangers whenever I feel the need to." Hermione told her parents.

"Of course! Of course! But we would like to know one thing first. We know you as Sophie but you were raised as Hermione. Would you like to go to your real name or stay with this one?" Lizzy asked.

She thought about it for a little bit and told them, "I would like to be known as Sophie Marie Zabini now and I would also like to have this charm taken off me. If I am going to have the name Zabini it would help if I looked like one to." Sophie said. Right then she thought she was going to have to check from broken ribs because her mom hugged her so hard.

"Would you like to come stay with us tomorrow? That way it will give you time to pack and time to spend with the Grangers." Her dad asked.

"That would be great, but can I ask one favor please? Don't tell Blaise what my name used to be. I want to tell him myself." Sophie asked her parents.

"Alright dear, we won't tell him. We actually didn't even tell him we were here tonight. We didn't want to get his hopes up." Lizzy replied.

Sophie hugged her parents and kissed them goodbye before they flooed back to Zabini Manor.

"Oh Mom! Dad!" she ran to them and hugged them for all that money is worth. "Don't cry Mom! Its not like I will never see you again."

"I know dear, I know." Lucy said. The rest of the evening they sat around telling stories about Sophie growing up and being able to do weird things. They laughed and cried together that night. They were just happy to know that things wouldn't change to much. Although her parents did agree on that it would be hard to get used to calling her Sophie. "If they think it will be hard with just a name what will my friends think of me being pureblood?" she thought.

As the night drew to a close her father decided to retire and let the girls have some time to them selves.

"Let's go get you packed shall we? It's not like we have much, at least most of your things are still in your trunk." Lucy said with a chuckle. When they got to the room they both just looked around and thought.

"This is going to be weird and strange." Sophie said. She started walking towards the books shelves trying to think if she should try to pack all her things or bring half and leave half. Her mom just watched her daughter and noticed she had that look on her face when she thinks too much.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked Sophie.

That's when Sophie flopped on the bed and started bawling her eyes out. "Oh mom! You have no idea how bad this is! My friends are going to hate me now! I know they won't even listen to me when I tell them who I really am. Oh and Ron! What am I supposed to do about Ron? We hardly can own up to the fact that we like each other and now I am going to throw him through a black hole with this! My brother, TWIN brother no less, is none other than Blaise Zabini! He's in Slytherin Mom and I am in Gryffindor. Our two houses can barely survive classes together and now I am supposed to be a twin of one?! And to make matters worse Blaise is best friends with Malfoy! The stupid ferret who has tortured me since the first day of setting foot at Hogwarts is best friends with my brother! How on earth is this ever going to work?" she finally stopped ranting and closed her eyes and cried.

Lucy just listened to her daughter poor her heart out to her and she didn't have the answers for any of them. I don't think anyone could have answered her. Finally after awhile Sophie fell asleep on the bed so Lucy got up and tucked her in. Carefully she slowly packed half of Sophie's things. She knew she would want important things like her laptop, books and some movies. Then when she was completed, she turned off the lights and went to bed.


	3. First Looks

Chapter 3

The next morning Sophie was waiting for Sebastian and Lizzy in the living room. She was extremely nervous to actually see what she really looked like and prayed that she was pretty. She had finally gotten used to her bushy hair and knew how to tame it. It would be a pain to have to learn how to do manage new hair.

Finally they arrived and came out of gave her a hug. Her mom asked her if she was ready to hair the charm taken off. She was as ready as she could be. "Umm, we might want to go up to your room to do this sweetie. You might be shorter or taller and your clothes might not fit." Lizzy pointed out.

When Sophie and Lizzy got to her room she went to the bathroom to change out of her clothes and put a robe on. Lizzy was patiently waiting on her bed. "Alright I am going to cast the undo spell now. You will feel a little cool sensation over your body but it won't hurt." She assured her daughter.

Sophie got ready and Lizzy said the spell. It felt as if her body had cold water running through the veins and as soon as it started it was over. "Oh my" Lizzy murmured. "What? What? It is bad?" Sophie asked her mom in a panic. "Oh heavens no! You are more beautiful than I thought you would be. Go look for yourself."

Sophie ran to the bathroom to look and couldn't believe her eyes. The image looking back at her was going to take some time to get used to. She had her mother's dark hair and it was light and slightly wavy. It came to her shoulder blades just like her old hair did. Her eyes were her fathers a beautiful honey color. "Oh Merlin! I have boobs now!" she laughed to herself. Hermione was a little on the flat chested side but now Sophie had a full C cup. And as she explored more and saw she was about 5 foot 8 inches and a nice curvy body. "I have brains and a body! Look out world!" she said aloud.

Lizzy helped change Sophies clothes so they would fit her body. She altered her jeans so they fit her just right and showed off her curves very nicely. They had to alter her bra to fit and the midnight blue sweater into a scoop neck instead of a v neck. Her boobs popped out too much the other way. "We get to go shopping!" she said excitedly. Then they walked down the stairs to the living room where the rest of her family was waiting.

"Oh heavens Sophie! You look radiant my dear!" Sebastian said as he walked up to her to give her a hug. "I see you have your mom's hair but my eye's just like Blaise." He said.

"You look beautiful Sophie." The Grangers said and gave her a hug.

After saying goodbye to the Grangers and double checking she had everything she got into the floo and said "Zabini Manor."

"Ugh I hate flooing, it makes my stomach queasy." She thought and she finally stopped spinning. Sophie looked up to see where her parents went. Her father was leaning against the fireplace mantel and her mother was fanning herself with her hand.

"Sorry dear, flooing makes my stomach queasy." Sebastian said. "That's where I get it from, I am the same way." Sophie replied.

"Let's go see Blaise. I'm sure he didn't sleep last night. When we told him we found you he was so excited he cried. We have never seen him cry before. Then he ran off to tell Draco." Lizzy explained as they walked down the hall to go a drawing room.

Sophie got nervous the closer she got to the room. She knew she was being silly, she has met him before but never as brother and sister. Her parents stopped at the door and took a breath and finally opened it and walked it.

"Blaise, please meet your sister Sophie." Her father told him.

"Sophie" Blaise barely whispered and walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. "My sister, my twin" he choked out as he hugged her. They hugged for so long it seemed like hours but really it was only a minute but when they stopped neither of them had realized they had started crying. They both realized it at the same time and gave a little laugh.

"Oh I am so glad you are back now. Things can finally be how they were supposed to be. The four of us, together and happy" Blaise said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Where are my manners? Sophie please meet my best friend Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up to her with this look of awe stuck on his face. His eyes looked like he was stripping her. "Pleasure to meet you Sophie" he said holding his hand out.

"Malfoy" she replied in the most monotone voice and shaking his hand. "Great, normally I get peace and quiet for summers but no! Now I have to deal with the ferret when my life is already strange enough as it is" thought Sophie.

"We are going to go make sure everything is ready for lunch in an hour and let you guys get to know each other" Lizzy stated and her parents walked out of the room.

"So Sophie, how are you? What house are you in at Hogwarts? What was your name before and what did you look like? Because I definitely know I have never seen you before. You are very beautiful by the way" Blaise said in a rush.

"Oh I would like to tell you all about it later" she replied glaring at Draco.

The three of them walked over to the couches by the fire and sat down. "This whole thing is weird, I mean I'm not mad that I'm your twin, it is just weird" she stated to them.

Draco could not stop staring at her. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. She held herself so well, she wasn't some stupid annoying girl like Pansy. She had depth and personality. He didn't know her very well but he could tell. He just had one of those feelings like she is a good girl.

Blaise could tell she was uncomfortable around Draco and he had a very good suspicion on why to. "Draco can you come with me for a moment?" Blaise asked.

"Crap, he must have caught me staring at her. I'm in the deep now" he thought and replied, "Of course."

"We will be right back Sophie, just a minute" Blaise told her as they got up and walked out of the room. When they got out in the hall Blaise turned to Draco and said, "Draco I think this is still a lot for her to take in and I think you should leave for today. Just until she's accustomed to everything ok mate?"

"Of course, I don't want to interfere with her liking it here." He said put down. "I will floo home in the main area, go back to your sister. You two have been apart too long for me to keep you away even more."

"Thank you Draco" Blaise said and walked back into the room.

Blaise came back into the room and sat by his sister. They talked about useless stuff, books and how she felt when she found out who she really was.

"Hermione" Blaise said.

Sophie's head whipped towards Blaise and she said "How do you know?"

"Well I saw the looks you were giving Draco and I almost wasn't able to stop you talking about books. I just put two and two together. Plus I knew you weren't in Slytherin and the only person I could think of that hates Draco that much to glare at him like her life depended on it was Hermione Granger." Blaise simply replied.

"I was so worried you would hate me because of it. And Malfoy! Ugh it's just weird that for the past six years he has called me mudblood and I'm not even one. It's just the thought of having a civil conversation with him blows my mind. I won't be able to get over that so easily. I know you two are best friends and I won't stop you from being friends either. Just this whole thing has thrown my life upside down and I would rather not have to deal with him right now." She explained to him.

"You are my sister and twin. You come first over him. Plus I would much rather hang out with you and get to know you more. I will do anything for you."


	4. Ice cream and Hypicrites

I just want to say THANK YOU to IGOTEAMEDWARD (by the way awesome name!) EntrancingEmily25 and MargueriteHOL for being the first ones to review on my very first FF! I work in the middle of the night and get to use my laptop for the majority of the eight hour shift, so I plan on updating frequently during the week.

Chapter 4

The following week flew by so quickly for Sophie. She and Blaise were inseparable, always talking about books and classes. Lizzy and Sophie were getting along great as well. They went shopping for a whole new wardrobe for Sophie seeing how she couldn't wear most of her things from before.

Sophie was soon getting the hang of things at the Manor. She could finally find her way around the house, especially from the library back to her room. Which was gorgeous by the way. Her father helped set it up for her. He asked what he favorite colors were on the first night and had it all ready to go by the time she went to bed. Her room was right across the halls from her brothers. Most nights the slept in each other's rooms from staying up so late talking that they just felt to lazy to go back to their own room.

That following weekend of first arriving Sophie was bored. She and Blaise were both reading in the library when she stood up, stretched and said, "Let's go to Diagon Alley and get some ice cream." "Sounds like a great plan."

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and both had to sit and wait for their heads to stop spinning. It was such a warm day out that they both had shorts and t-shirts on. Sophie was wearing this fitted navy blue shirt and accented her boobs nicely, plaid shorts and navy blue flip flops. Blaise had cargo shorts and a Slytherin shirt. Both of them looked as if they could be models, tan, tall and gorgeous.

After they got their ice cream they decided to sit outside and eat. "You need to read this book series called Rangers Apprentice. They are really good. I'm completely hooked on them and the flow very nicely for being a series." Sophie said to her brother.

"I have never heard of it. Is it a Muggle author? They aren't bad, those Muggle authors. Like that one book by umm, that Crusie chick about the crazy ex boyfriend and the dog. That was good although not really my thing. As long as this Apprentice books aren't who psychotic ex boyfriends, I will read them."

"Good, you will like them, I know it." She told him.

Just then Sophie caught the glint of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and scowled. "What's wrong Soph?" Blaise asked but then knew immediately because he saw Draco then. "Oh."

"Hey Blaise and Sophie. May I join you?" Draco asked them.

"Uh, sure why not Malfoy" Sophie replied.

Draco gave Sophie a quizzical look when she called him Malfoy. She reminded him so much of someone but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Books, particularly this Rangers Apprentice series by this Muggle Author. Oh, Draco you should read it! I know you have a secret stash of Muggle books at home." Blaise said.

"I actually have that series and I am waiting for the next one to be realized in January" he replied.

"Wait wait wait. Malfoy you read books written by Muggles? YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE! You stupid filthy little ferret!" Sophie yelled and him and walked off to go home.

"Oh I am so sorry mate, she still only knows one side of you" Blaise told Draco to try and explain why that just happened. But Draco didn't need any explaining. He knew exactly why she acted like that.

"Your sister is Hermione Granger." That didn't even bother him anymore. He had to keep up the bad boy appearance because of his father. There once was a time where he did believe in that stuff but not anymore. "I think it's time I apologize to her, for everything" Draco said. "You are correct… I think" Blaise told him.

When Draco and Blaise got back to the Manor the first place they looked for Sophie was in the library. She is normally always there and she was. She was sitting in a big armchair with her arms crossed and staring into the fire. "You got this one yourself, if you screw it up its not your fault." Blaise told Draco and walked away.

"I know Sophie, I know you" he started off.

"You don't know the first thing about me Malfoy."

"You love books, reading and are a great friend."

"Anyone could have figured that out by just going to school with me, which you did. So again, do not think you know me."

Draco decided to sit in another chair by her so he could sit to as he tried another tactic. "I'm not a Deatheater."

"What? Oh please you actually want me to believe that? You have been cruel to everyone since the first day if you thought their _blood _was less pure than yours and me being getting the worst of it all! And now, learning that I am actually a pureblood, you think that things can just be forgotten? I am the same person on the inside now as I was then. You just didn't take the time to get to know me and don't think for one second I will give you the time now." Sophie finished her rant and left the library.

All Draco could think was how good looking she was. "Man those legs are to die for" he said aloud. "That's my sister you're talking about Draco, watch yourself" Blaise said coolly but got his point across.

"I didn't mean to say it aloud and I thought you weren't here. How much did you hear?"

"Everything of course. She's my sister and I am very protective of her."

"You are my best friend Blaise, what am I supposed to do if she hates me? It will be awkward coming around now."

"Try explaining yourself in a way that she will listen."

"I tried to explain just now and you know how well that turned out."

"In a way that she will listen means try a different way Draco and that's all I am going to say on this matter. Now about you thinking her legs are to die for?"

"Oh umm, yeah your sister is very beautiful. She is so sure of herself, then again so was Hermione. Hermione was like a secret weapon; she didn't stand out much but once you brought her into the light she shown so bright. When she punched me in third year, I was so angry but at the same time I felt a little admiration for her. Not once in all my years has someone stood up to me as much as she has. Then every year she beats me in every class except potions and even then I believe that's because of Snape treats Slytherins better. She sticks to her beliefs, no matter what. It is so infuriating that because of my stupid father I have to be this way. Sophie is better than me but then again Hermione was too and I was too blind to see it."

Draco had stood up somewhere in the speech and started to pace back and forth and when he finally realized that he was standing he sat back down.

"Mate, you really got it for my sister and let me tell you this. I will not help you in this matter. If she wants to hold a grudge against you for the rest of her enter life that is her choice. I will not talk to her to try to convince her otherwise. But if by some miracle you two do date and yes I say miracle. You will not harm one hair on her body." Blaise explained all of this to Draco and the tone of his voice was so harsh, all thoughts about Sophie naked popped out of his head.

"I think I am going to go home and think about how to explain everything to her" Draco said as he got up to leave the library.

"Don't expect her to come running when you do" he laughed back at him.

This whole time Sophie was listening by the door, she had caught a glimpse of her brother when she walked out of the library. If he wants to ease drop than I can too she thought. She had left the door open a crack so she could watch and listen to them talk. After she heard Draco's speech about her, she went back to her room.

"Why is this happening to me?" she thought. I need Ginny. That's when it occurred to her that she hadn't even told her friends the news yet. She knew Ron would either be mad or completely stupid by that fact that she was gorgeous now. It was around dinnertime and hopefully her letter would arrive before it was too late for her to come tonight.

_**Please do not let anyone else read this letter. Bring it with you when you come.**_

_Dear Ginny,_

_So much has happened since I have come home. But please do not be alarmed it is all a good thing. Can you please come stay the night? I need to explain everything to you before everyone else plus I have some things I want to talk to a girl about. Please floo to the Leaky Cauldron and I will meet you there._

_Thanks,_

_Hermione_

After she finished her letter she went to find her mom and ask where the owls were. When she found her she was just about to tell everyone that dinner is ready. Sophie asked if she could have her friend Ginny stay over tonight and if she could send the letter first.

"That is no problem sweetie. Blaise is allowed to have friends over whenever he wants and you certainly are too." Lizzy told her daughter. "The owls are located by the library. Take a left at the library and at the end of the hall there is a small porch with owls."

"Thank you, I will be right back for dinner" she said over her shoulder as she hurried to send her letter.

Draco was coming out of the library when he ran smack dab into Sophie. "Bloody hell! My toe!" she screamed at him. "Oh I am so sorry, I was distracted and wasn't watching where I was going" Draco said calmly to her.

"Oh umm, nevermind then. Bye" Sophie said as she walked away.

Draco gave her a weird look and shook his head. Sophie risked a glance back to make sure Draco had left. "This is going to be too weird" she told herself as she picked out an owl. "Ginny Weasley and do not wait for a reply" she told the owl and it took off into the sky.

~The Burrow~

"What is that?" Ron asked everyone.

"It's an owl. Who would be writing at this time? I will get it." Ginny replied. She got up and took the letter from the owl. "It's for me! I don't recognize this owl though."

She opened it up and started to read the letter. "It's from Hermione! Mom, can I go stay with her for a couple of days? She says she needs some girl time."

"Of course you can! Tell her we all say hello." Molly replied.

"Let me see it Ginny! Why didn't she write to us?" Ron said as he tried to grab the letter.

"Back off Ron, and she wrote to me because she wants some girl time and no you can't read it. I'm going to go get packed."

Thirty minutes later Ginny was packed and ready to go. "Alright Mom, I'm meeting her at the Leaky Cauldron. I will owl you tomorrow morning ok."

Molly went and gave her daughter a hug and told her to watch out for strangers. "Oh Mom, I'm not 12 anymore." She laughed threw the floo powder into the flames, stepped in and yelled "Leaky Cauldron!"

As Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron, she couldn't see Hermione. The place wasn't packed so it wasn't like she could be hidden behind people. There were only a few people placed at the bar and a very dark long haired girl sitting away from her. "Hermione?" she said loudy.

The dark hair girl turned around and smiled at Ginny. "Ginny! I'm so happy you came!" the stranger said.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"


	5. Sexiness and Headaches

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my story! It is currently now 2:41am Christmas Eve morning so I can officially say Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays to everyone else who does not celebrate Christmas.

Chapter 5

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, it's me Hermione." Sophie replied.

"If you think you are Hermione then what did I say Ron's tattoo was?"

"A pygmy puff."

"Oh Hermione! It is you but it isn't! What happened?"

"So much has happened. You know how I told you all that I found out that I was adopted? Well this has something to do with it, but lets get back to my house before we say anything else ok."

Sophie took Ginny's hand and walked back to the fireplace. She threw some floo powder in, they both stepped in and Sophie yelled "Zabini Manor!"

"Hermione Anne Granger tell me what is going on the instant! Why in the world are we at Zabini Manor of all places?" Ginny half yelled at Sophie.

"Hold your horses and I will explain everything, lets sit down ok." Sophie sighed and tried to get her head to stop spinning. "First things first, as you know I was adopted but before that I was kidnapped from my parents and placed into a Muggle orphanage thinking that would help distract the parents even more because they wouldn't think to look there. Then they actually caught the guy who kidnapped me and he told them that they would never find me because he put a charm on me to make me look different. Then when I was supposed to start school my real parents talked to Dumbledore and asked him if he would help look for me. They knew I would be coming here and they knew what year I would be in. So naturally they looked for anyone who was adopted. Well when I found out that I was adopted I went and talked to Dumbledore for advice and he immediately thought of my parents but didn't tell me that. I didn't find out till I got home from Platform 9 ¾ this summer. My real parents were waiting with my mom to do a blood test to make sure it was really me and it was and my name is really Sophie Marie Zabini and Blaise is my twin. My parents names are Sebastian and Elizabeth Zabini."

"So this is what you really look like? And you are really a pureblood now? Man this is so weird, it is going to take some time to get used to. It's not like I care or anything you are still my best friend but oh my gosh! If this is crazy for me, what must it be like for you?" she said hurriedly.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy you know and understand! This whole thing has been really weird. I love my family to death but I am so worried how everyone will take this you know? I mean the look is one thing but the name change to? Then to top it off, my twin is a Slytherin! That whole school rivalry thing, plus I know some Slytherins will think that I put the Zabini's under some spell to get them to go along with this. I am going to have people mad at me from two houses now."

"Oh Her..Sophie it will be ok. Don't worry about school until it comes! But what is this girl talk you said? Or was that just to make sure I came alone?"

"So Blaise being my brother and all… guess what ferret is here all the time?"

"No way! Malfoy is here? The Slytherin poster boy of hotness and dreaminess is here? That devilish look he gives you when he wants something…"

"GINNY! Snap out of your day dream!"

"Oh right, sorry. I mean that guy who is extremely sexy but his bigheadedness and rudeness completely outweighs the hotness."

"Yes that guy. Ginny, you are such a lush sometimes. Anyways, I told my family not to tell anyone what my name was previously because I wanted to tell people in my own way and of course Blaise figured it out immediately who I was and it took Malfoy over a week to and it was only because I yelled at him and called him a ferret."

"He is very thick sometimes."

"You think? So I come back home and naturally go to the library and he comes up and says that he knows me. Then I yelled at him some and then he says that he isn't a Deatheater. What crap is that? What person in their right mind would believe that?"

"Oh man! I don't and wouldn't until I have solid proof that he's not one. And then probably would still only believe it if he came crawling on his hands and knees to the order."

"My thoughts exactly Gin. And the worst of it all, I over hear him telling my brother than he thinks I have great legs and I am like a secret weapon and gorgeous. AND he said that he was jealous of me. He has always been jealous. It's like he's trying to get on my good side now that I am a pureblood and I think he only wants one thing from me."

"Well duh! You're absolutely stunning! How could he not want you?"

"I know, but it's Malfoy! Let's say in some scenario where we do end up having sex, how long do you think he goes and blabs it his friends? I got Hermione the prude! Let me put another notch on my bedpost!"

"He..Sophie just see how it goes. You could always just mess with his mind too. That should make you feel tons better."

"You know what Gin, I think I will do that."

It was Saturday night and it was close to 9pm when Sophie showed Ginny around her house. It wasn't overly huge but it was a mansion. After they talked to her parents for a few minutes they headed up to her room.

"Your parents are very nice. You are very lucky they are neutral. It would have been sad if you were adopted into a family of Deatheaters" Ginny said quietly.

"I know, I have thought about that and I'm so blessed. I want you to meet my brother, officially." Sophie knocked on her brother's door and Blaise opened it and saw them.

"Sophie! What's… Umm, hello. I'm Blaise. It is my pleasure to meet you." He said as he looked at Ginny with a huge smile on his face. "Blaise, this is my best friend Ginny Weasley" Sophie replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you officially" Ginny told him and flashed him smirk.

"Ginny will be staying here for a couple days, I needed a friend to help sort some stuff out."

"Oh well don't let me be in your way. I was wondering though tomorrow if we could go into Muggle London and get that Rangers Series you told me about. Ginny would you like to do that? Unless you guys have other plans." He asked.

"I would love to go! I haven't actually shopped in Muggle London before it should be fun!" Ginny explained.

"Well looks like we're going tomorrow then. Alright Gin, come on we have more to talk about." Sopie tried pulling on Ginny's arm to get her away from Blaise.

"Nice to meet you again!" Ginny told him as she turned to leave with Sophie.

As they entered her room Ginny took in everything and did a little dance. "Your room is amazing! It fits you wonderfully. I am so jealous of you! Right next door to Blaise too! Can your life be anymore perfect? He is so good looking Hermione! I mean Sophie."

Sophie just laughed at her. "You are so silly Gin, you have Harry remember?"

"Oh yes, him." It was like someone popped her little happy bubble she had going on. "Something's going on with him Sophie. He didn't even kiss me goodbye at the train station."

"Oh dear, what do you think is going on?"

"I think he is just so worried about Voldemort. Last year he was able to destroy most the horcruxes with Dumbledore but now he doesn't know where to look anymore. He knows that the snake is one but the other one he can't figure out what it would be. This whole thing is making him depressed and I think he is looking hard on his life. Or the other possibility is he is seeing someone else."

"I highly doubt he would see anyone else. That is not like him at all. I could definitely see Ronald doing that though."

"Ron was so upset that you didn't write him instead of me. I think he might be coming around finally."

"Oh I don't know what to do about Ron anymore Gin! I have waited for him for so long and even when I was with Victor he still didn't do anything. I am not going to wait forever on him to admit his feelings. I just can't."

"How about we won't deal with it right now. Let's plot on how to torment Malfoy. We know that he has the hots for you. We could use that to our advantage."

"How on earth could I do that?"

"Tease him out of his mind. Make him want you so bad that you will be all he thinks about. Trust me with your body, it is probably all he thinks about already."

Just then there was a tap, tap, tap at the window and Sophie got up to let the owl in. "Who would be writing me at this time of night?" she thought to herself. "It's probably Ron yelling at me for not…" she started saying to Ginny.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy."

Sophie started reading the letter after she looked to see whom it was from.

_**Dear Sophie,**_

_**I want to explain myself to you because you deserve to know. Your brother is my best friend and I would like for us all to be able to hang out and not want to rip each other's throats out. **_

_**It is well known that my father is a Deatheater, but I am not. Yes I have been brought up that way and yes there was a time when I thought that was how things were. That purebloods were better than Muggle borns. **_

_**I thought that until the day you punched me. That night I thought about my life and what the hell I was doing. You were so feisty and if I didn't know any better at the time, I could have sworn you could be a pureblood. Well turns out you are but that doesn't make a difference now. **_

_**All I knew was that what my dad had drilled into me since the day I was born, was not going to get me any where in life. You are smarter than me and I am jealous of that fact. But mostly, you showed me that blood had nothing to do about being better. It was who you were as a person. **_

_**Up until that point I was a horrible person. I tried telling my dad I didn't want to follow in his footsteps. We wouldn't listen to me. The only thing I got him to actually agree on was to hold of marking me until I graduated from school. I had to act like a jerk or else the other Slytherins would catch on and it would be hell at home. I am sorry for that. **_

_**I want Voldemort gone. I don't want to be marked and I will do every damn thing I can to make sure that doesn't happen. **_

_**As Hermione you have shown me a new way of looking at life and you didn't even know it. As Sophie, I hope you can show me a new way of being a friend. **_

_**If you don't want to talk to me, I will understand but please know this. I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you in the past six years. I know there is nothing I could do to ever make that up to you. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

"Well I'll be damned" Sophie said as she handed Ginny the letter so she could read it to.

Ginny read the letter a few times before she said, "This puts a new interesting spin on the situation, although we still don't know if he is sincere. Anyone can write a letter."

"But not be able to write they don't want to join up with murders. If this fell into the wrong hands, he would be a deep shit Ginny."

"Yeah I suppose your right. I'm still wary of him though. This just proves he can write."

"Oh my head hurts. This is just way to complicated. Thank Merlin we are going to a bookstore tomorrow. I need something to help get my mind of things."

"And thank Merlin Blaise is coming to. I know I will have good dreams tonight." Ginny told her as they started to put on their pajamas.

Normally Ginny and Sophie would talk each other to death when they slept over together but tonight was different. Both of the girls had a lot on their minds. But soon after they were both out for the count, mentally exhausted from the day.


	6. Books and Cookies

Thank you all for reviewing my story so far!! I hope everyone had a good holiday season! Sorry for not updating sooner but as I said, it was the holidays. Anyways…. On with the story!

Chapter 6

Sophie woke up the next morning from being cold. "Well no wonder. Ginny has all the blankets." She started to grab the blankets from her, "Ginny! Wake up Gin!" She just rolled over and grunted at Sophie. "Ginny! Blaise is here!"

"What? Where?" Ginny sat up and looked around.

"Oh man, please remember Gin, that is my brother and I don't want to have to choose sides if you guys break up."

"Who said anything about dating? I think I have Harry anyways."

"Well we will figure that out eventually, lets get ready and find my brother."

One hour later both girls were showered, dressed and ready to go. Sophie had on a Hogwarts fitted black tank top, maroon shorts, and white low cut chucks on her feet. Ginny was wearing an emerald green tank top, jean shorts and flip-flops. Both of them looking like they were walking models with their long legs and gorgeous hair flowing behind them.

"Let's go find Blaise" Ginny said as she walked out of her room and across the hall to knock on his bedroom door. When he didn't answer Ginny's shoulders slumped. "Gin he's probably in the library. Let's go check there." She said.

As they walked to the library, Sophie couldn't help think about Malfoy and the letter. She was so confused on what to think as she thought to herself she came up with too many reasons for it. He was still a prick but the situation was just too weird. She could never see that coming from Malfoy. Maybe he is just doing if because she was Blaise's sister or maybe he wanted to befriend her to infiltrate the Golden Trio. He most likely did it because how she looked now.

"SOPHIE!" Ginny screamed at her.

"What? Why are you yelling?"

"I have been trying to get a response from you for about 5 minutes now. We are at the library."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Malfoy's letter. I think I am going to ask Blaise about it when we find him."

As they walked in they heard Blaise talking to someone. "Oh great, he's here and now I can't ask Blaise about the letter." Sophie thought. "Blaise? Are you ready to go? Ginny and I both are." She said loud enough to get their attention.

"Hey sis, hello Ginny." Blaise said as a stood up to greet them. "Is it alright if Draco tags along? His parents left him for the week." He asked.

"Sure, why not? He was going to come anyways I'm sure." Sophie said to them.

"Hello Sophie. Ginny." Draco said.

"Malfoy." Ginny nodded to him and a glare in her eye.

"Right well, lets get going." Blaise said as he walked up and linked his arm with Sophie's. "Be nice, he's trying." He whispered to her.

"I want to ask you about that later."

"I will tell you anything you want."

"Of course you will, you're my brother and you can't tell me no." She laughed and turned back to tell Ginny and Malfoy to come along.

As they walked into Muggle London, Ginny started to get excited. "Oh, so where all are we going besides the book store?" she asked?

"We can go where ever you two want to go." Blaise said as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, well, uh." She mumbled, blushed and looked away from Blaise.

"Let's go to the bookstore first, then we can decide after we leave there what we want to do." Sophie said quickly to make is less awkward for her friend.

"The bookstore is on the next block. I think you will love it Sophie. It has every book imaginable, pretty much. I prefer the young adult section. The fantasy stories the Muggles come up with are really close to the real thing sometimes. Other ones are less original." Malfoy said to her.

"Oh, well I will take a look then." She replied to him.

When they got to the bookstore, Sophie squealed in delight. It was huge, just like he said it would. "Come on! Come on! Let's go!" she told them and started to walk faster.

"Hey the books are not going anywhere, it's not like they will grow legs and walk away." Ginny laughed at her.

"Oh fine, you guys walk slow, I will be in the young adult section." She told them and hurried off into the store.

Unknowing to her, Draco followed her into the store. He watched her from an isle back so she wouldn't see him and freak out. Finally he got the courage to walk up to her and say something. "Anything in particular you are looking for?" he asked.

"Well I really like stories about the Olympians and Titans, but updated versions as if they are still working their ways into our life."

"Oh well I think the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians is what you're looking for."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll show you where the are."

As they started to walk into the kid's section she asked him what was bothering her. "Why did you write me that letter?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Malfoy's do not apologize. Ever. Not once in six years have you apologized for something you have done to me or anyone else for that matter. And now, out of nowhere you send me this letter asking for forgiveness?"

"Sophie, I…"

"No, save it. The only reason why you apologized is because I am actually a pureblood. If I was still Hermione Granger you would not have even bothered."

She grabbed the whole Percy Jackson series in hard cover and stormed away from him.

Ginny saw Sophie walking towards her with a massive pile of books and a look that could kill faster than the basilisk, Malfoy was not to far behind her with a look of defeat on his face. "Oh man, what did he do now?" she asked Blaise.

"Oh I have never seen her looked so mad. And Draco better stop it because he is doing nothing good."

"Hey you guys, are you ready to leave the bookstore? I think I have enough books to last my the rest of summer." She said in a hurry with only a hint of malice in her voice.

"Yeah, we are ready. I found the Ranger's series. They are at the front waiting for us. I figured we could make one purchase instead of two."

"Anyone hungry? I'm starving" Ginny said.

"I am, I just realized now that we skipped breakfast this morning." Hermione replied.

"Great it's settled, let me go pay for the books and then we can head to a restaurant."

Draco and Blaise carried the bags as they followed the girls to the sandwich shop. Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him back a little so they could talk. "What am I supposed to do? She won't even listen to me." He explained.

"Draco, you have tormented this girl for the past six years. Do you honestly think she was going to forgive you in one day?"

"But I explained why I did it and she is a pureblood she should understand how the status works."

"She grew up thinking she was a Muggle. Then she is the brightest witch at Hogwarts and she still got teased. And then, after all that she finds out that she is actually pureblood. You and I were raised knowing that we were pure but she wasn't. Her name is Sophie now but underneath she is still Hermione Granger."

"I guess I really never thought it through that much."

"Well now you should. If you really want to be her friend prove it to her."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Ginny called to them. The boys hadn't realized they had stopped walking and were just talking to each other. The girls were waiting by the door of the sandwich shop. "Sorry ladies, we're coming." Blaise said back to her.

They walked into the shop and got into a booth. Ginny almost though about sitting on the opposite side of Sophie so she could sit next to Blaise but she didn't want to make her mad by having Malfoy sit next to her. The boys slid into the booth, Draco sitting across from Sophie and Blaise across from Ginny.

"How much longer do you plan on staying Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"I think I will be going home tomorrow around mid day" she replied.

"Gin, promise you won't tell the guys or anyone else about me? I want to tell them myself." Sophie asked.

"Of course I won't tell them. Something like this needs to be explained in person and not by others."

"Thank you."

Draco was paying close attention to the conversation but you couldn't tell if you looked at him. He was staring out the window thinking of Sophie. Just then the server walked up and asked what they wanted to eat.

"BLT please." Blaise said.

"Hot ham and swiss for me." Ginny ordered.

"Cheeseburger with bacon and mayo please." Sophie said next.

"I will have the BLT also mam." Draco said. As the server walked away to put in their orders he looked at them and said, "Did everyone get the books they wanted today?"

Ginny looking at Sophie and seeing she desperately wanted to yell at him and was restraining really badly not to stepped in, "I'm not much of a reader but I think Blaise got the series he was looking for."

"Oh yes, I am excited to start reading it. Ginny, I think you would enjoy it to. How about after I finish the first one, I will give it to you to read?"

"Ok, I supposed I can at least read the first one but if I don't like it, I am not reading anymore of them."

"Deal."

The food arrived then and they ate mostly in silence except for the random questions Ginny and Blaise were asking each other. Sophie gave Draco death glares occasionally as she ate and Draco tried to not look at her when she did. As soon as Sophie finished her food she told everyone she was ready to go back home. Draco paid the bill for everyone and got a nod from Sophie in return.

As soon as they got back to the manor Sophie told the boys that she and Ginny were going to be in her room. Sophie practically ran to her room and Ginny following close behind. When she got to the safety of her room she let out a huge scream of frustration.

"Whoa Nessie! What is this all about?" Ginny asked her.

"MALFOY OF COURSE! He is completely two-faced! At school he thinks he is so badass and then at home he is supposed to be this Muggle loving and romantic guy? What nonsense is that? Why in the world would I believe him? Not once in six years have I gotten a glimpse that there could be something more to him, not once has he even attempted to have a civil conversation with me let alone apologize. And now all of a sudden he finds out that I am pureblood and thinks he gets the right to apologize for everything and act like a normal human being?"

"Ok and before you freak out on what I say… I do see your point. But let's look at it from his point of view. Going on that the letter is true, he did all those things before because he had to. And now that you are a pureblood and part of one of the biggest known neutral families, he was able to tell you that. I don't think he can go around telling all his so called friends that what he does is a front. Sophie, I think that not many people know the true Draco Malfoy and one person that does know is your brother."

"So what, you want me to ask my brother about him?"

"It's a start, specially if you don't want to be asking Malfoy."

"I suppose your right Gin. Let's go sit in the hot tub for a bit tonight and relax. My head hurts from thinking too much."

"Can I invite Blaise?"

"They can only come along if we pass them on the way to the tub. Otherwise I would rather not sit with Malfoy anymore than I have already today."

"Oh fine party pooper."

After they changed into their swimsuits, they left her room and started to walk to the main hall when they over heard Draco talking to Blaise in the living room. They walked closer and listened right outside the door.

"Blaise, I can't stand this. I want to be able to talk to Sophie and look at her without feeling completely horrible. I know she is Sophie now but I still see Hermione Granger. And it sucks knowing everything I did to her and there is no way to make it up to her." Draco said.

"Mate, just give it time. I told you before she wasn't going to forgive you the first day. You put her through hell for six years, now she's getting a little payback right now and she doesn't even know it. Just don't push at anything. If she wants to talk to you, she will. But if you keep trying to force it, it will never happen."

"Your right of course. I just… ugh."

Blaise saw his sister and Ginny ran past the door in bikinis and holding towels out of the corner of his eye. "Draco, how about we go down to the kitchen and get some cookies. You know how our house elf Tippy makes the best ones. Then we will go play some Wizard Chess."

"Alright, you had me at Tippy's cookies."

Blaise made sure the girls were clear and gone before they left to go to the kitchen. He figured if they were sneaking out that Sophie did not want the boys to join them.

When they got out to the hot tub Ginny almost did a cannon ball but remember it wasn't as deep as a pool. The hot tub was the coolest thing she had ever seen. It was flush with the ground and sort of looked like a miniature pool but the chairs to sit in weren't part of the walls. There were actual armchairs in there. Big fluffy blue chairs to sit and relax in.

"This is so amazing! How do the chairs stay nice?" Ginny asked.

"Magic of course." Sophie replied as they got in and relaxed into chairs opposite each other.

For the next hour they talked about random stuff, boys, school, if they thought Sophie would make head girl or not. Once they couldn't ignore there stomachs anymore they got out and went to the kitchen for some snack food.

The rest of the night consisted of them snacking on jack food and watching movies on Sophie's laptop. The two of passed out watching A Walk to Remember.


	7. Admiration and Skinny Jeans

Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please continue to do so!

Chapter 7

The next day after Ginny had flooed home, Sophie was relieved she could finally ask her brother everything that had been plaguing her mind since she read Malfoy's letter. Malfoy had left early that morning before the girls had even woken up. He knew it would be better if he just gave Sophie some space.

"Oh my dearest brother! Come take a walk with me in the gardens." She told Blaise.

Blaise knowing something was up went along with his sister. He knew she would eventually talk about it. "Sure thing Soph."

They went outside and starting weaving through the garden paths. It was a lovely sight. Imagine the strangest but most beautiful flowers and they were most likely there. Finally after walking some time to think about how to bring it up to him, she sat on a bench and sighed. She couldn't find a nice way to ask so she just blurted it out instead. "Is Malfoy a Deatheater?"

"Lucius Malfoy is but I am assuming you meant Draco and no he is not."

"Why not? I mean I am glad there is one less Deatheater walking around but it would just make sense."

"He knows what it's like to grow up in a household where there isn't really a family. There is only The Dark Lord and following his commands. Draco loves his mother dearly, she would not have chosen that life for him so he stayed away from it as best as he could. His dad was tremendously disappointed in him and told him that the Dark Lord expected Draco to follow. Lucius was able to hold off Draco getting marked until after he graduated. He told him that he could recruit younger followers at school that way. At first Draco was an ass because he believed that way, but over time he finally opened his eyes and realized it. Last year was hard for him, pressure from his father to receive the mark and learning who he truly is on the inside. Finally Draco stood up to his father. He told him he would not receive the mark and he would help the good side if he had to. Lucius of course was not at all pleased but after sometime and I am sure Draco's mother talking to him helped, Lucius came to his senses and knew that Draco would be better off without the mark.

So they made a plan, Draco would still act the same as always, meaning, teasing and picking on non-purebloods. The only way for Draco or Lucius to not be killed by Voldemort was to play the parts and play it well.

"So that explains that, but still why is he choosing to apologize to me now and not earlier?"

"Probably because we found out you are my sister and I am his best mate. Plus, he has always admired you. It used to be hatred admire. He couldn't believe a muggleborn was beating him at everything, except potions. Then in third year you punched him. After that it just turned into a crazy admiration. He would beat himself up over everything Sophie. He would talk about you nonstop. I think it was his way of dealing with feelings that were there but he didn't realize it at the time. He was ashamed to apologize to you. He thought you would just laugh it off and wouldn't take it as a sincere apology."

"You're probably right, I would have done that and I actually did do that. It's just that I overheard you to talking in the library and him saying some very complimentary things about me. I just figured he wanted to apologize so he could have me."

"I am sure you good looks did have something to do with him apologizing faster than I though possible coming from him."

"I just don't know about him Blaise, I am unsure of everything. I know you have told me the truth on the matter but how can Malfoy expect me to just change my thought process over night through a letter? For six years, I have thought he was the cruelest, foulest, little git ever and would more than likely grow up to be exactly like his father. Then all of a sudden he is a Muggle loving and does not like Voldemort? How can he expect me to do that?"

"He is a fool Sophie. As you said, he is not the one to apologize; he most likely figured if he did then all would be well. He is trying."

"I know, and I don't like it. If I want to be friends with him then I will but I don't want him forcing his friendship on me."

"I will tell him to back off some for you ok?"

"Thank you Blaise. That would be appreciated."

"Now how about you and I do something fun? Seeing how our trip to Muggle London was ruined, let's go again, just you and me."

"Oh that would be great. I can show you some things that would be pretty cool."

They got up and walked out of the garden to go change into appropriate Muggle attire. Sophie was wearing a blue tank, skinny jeans and flips flops and Blaise had on cargo shorts, a green polo and flip flops also. When they arrived she knew the perfect place to take Blaise.

"We are going to see a movie." She told him.

"What is a movie?"

"You will see; come on it will be fun."

Two hours later they walked out of the theatre holding popcorn cups and pops. "Why were they shirtless all the time? I mean, I get it they are buff but don't you think it was a little overkill?" Blaise asked her.

"They are werewolves, well technically shape shifters because they can do it at will. When they transform their clothes don't magically change with them, to they have to be naked first or their clothes rip off." She replied.

"Who ever wrote that must have been on a sexual drought if they have to write about sexy guys walking around practically naked."

"Oh Blaise, you are just jealous that the Muggle actor had a better body than you."

"I am not!" he huffed. "But that movie was cool. I didn't know Muggles made so many things to keep themselves occupied. If I was a Muggle I think I would be a movie whore. I would go to these things all the time."

"You don't have to be a Muggle to go to them Blaise, we just did."

"Oh you do have a point sis, so I think every weekend we should go to a movie until school starts. But are they all about half naked werewolves?"

"Shape shifters, and no they aren't. There are a lot of different ones and new ones coming out all the time."

"Good, you pick them and I'll pay."

Sophie and Blaise had a wonderful day roaming around London. She took him to the movies and then to an arcade. She almost had to drag him away from them so they could go home.

That first month had flown by so quickly for the twins. Everything finally seemed normal in Sophie's life. She had kept in contact with her adoptive parents and missed them but she knew she could see them whenever she wanted. It was in a letter from her adoptive mom that she realized what was missing from her life at that point.

_** My dear Sophie,**_

_**I just want to say I am glad to hear that you are getting along with your family so well. Your dad and I miss you so much, but I know this is all for the best. Blaise sounds like a wonderful brother and I think he might be a little smitten with your friend Ginny from the sound of it. I was so happy that Ginny took everything so well; she is a good friend to have. How did Harry and Ron take it? You did tell them too right? It must be hard for Ginny to know this and having to keep it away from her brother and family. I know you will do the right thing dear. Your father sends his love and kisses!**_

_** Love always and forever,**_

_** Mamma Lucy**_

Sophie started to freak out a little when she knew Lucy was right. She had to tell her friends but she didn't know how. Holding onto the letter for dear life and running like a madman, she looked for her brother.

"BLAISE!" she screamed as loud as she could. "BLAISE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Blaise came running down the stairs with wand at the ready. "What's going on Sophie? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, sorry, nothing is wrong, you can put your wand away and read this letter please."

Finally he relaxed and took the letter from her and slow read it. "Oh she is a smart woman. But what is with all the commotion?"

"Did nothing stand out from that letter?"

As he was rereading it, he finally got it. "Ooh! You haven't told them yet. Are you worried?"

"I told Ginny first because I knew she would listen and understand. Ron I think will just blow up about it and Harry will understand but will probably take Ron's side."

"Well write them a letter asking them to meet you. Have Ginny come along because she might be able to get them to see."

"You just want to see her again."

"Yes and no, if it goes badly you will want a friend for comforting."

"I supposed I don't really have any choice, its better they find out like this than on the train ride to school."

"Alright, go on and write your letters. I will be by your side when you see them."

"Thank you Blaise."

_** Dear Ron and Ginny,**_

_**Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron this coming Saturday at noon. At the beginning of the summer I received some life changing news and I want to tell you guys in person. It is very important to me that you come. See you there. **_

_** Love, **_

_** Hermione**_

She wrote one to Harry the looked exactly the same only addressed to him. After she sent the letters off with two of their owls she went to the library to think.

That is where Blaise found her staring at the fire. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her quietly.

"If they will accept me still."

"They will be complete gits if they don't."

"I know, but they tend to be gits and that's what worries me."

Saturday could not come any sooner for Sophie. She had barely slept and eaten all week because she was so worried about what her friends would say or react to her. Blaise was silently hoping they would accept her because he hated seeing her like this and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Finally Saturday came and Sophie was running around her room trying to find the perfect outfit. Blaise knocked on her told and she told him to enter. "What happened in here?" he asked.

"I don't know what to wear! I don't want to be over done but I don't want to seem I just got out of bed either. What should I wear?"

"How about some jeans and a t-shirt?"

"It's too simple though."

"Sophie, nothing is simple on you, you make it look good."

"Oh fine, I suppose. It's not like they will be dressed up."

It was 30 minutes till noon and Sophie was finally ready to go. She had on dark wash skinny jeans, a form fit Hogwarts t-shirt and ballet flats. Her hair had the top part clipped back so it wouldn't go into her face and she had only mascara on to highlight her eyes. Blaise was wearing almost the same outfit but a guy version of it. They truly looked like twins. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"No" she replied as he took her hand and they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

They had arrived before the others and that is what Sophie had wanted. She wanted to be seated and wait for them to arrive and get a table before approaching them. Blaise ordered them some drinks to sip on while they waited. He figured is she had something to do she wouldn't fidget as much.

Two minutes to noon the fire blazed green and out stepped Ron, then Harry and lastly Ginny. Ginny saw them but didn't say anything. She got them a booth and told the boys that Hermione should be here any moment. Sophie took that as her cue and she got up to go talk to them. Blaise stayed at his table because this was going to be hard enough to explain but didn't want them to get upset at the sight of him and not even listen to her.

Sophie took two deep breaths and walked over to her friends. "Hi guys." She said.

"Um, hi. Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Well Ron, I am Hermione. Or now Sophie Zabini."

"Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, he is my twin."

"Hermione what in the bloody hell are you going on about? You are a Muggle born! You aren't his twin! What spell do they have you under?" Ron yelled.

"Don't you guys remember I told you I found out that I was adopted? I was kidnapped as a baby from them. The blood test doesn't lie. I am a Zabini."

"So what? Now that you are a pureblood, you are too good for us? Is that how it is? Is that why you haven't written us one letter this summer so far?" Ron asked.

"Ron, there was so much going on, finding out I was kidnapped as a baby, put in an orphanage and finally finding my real parents after all this time. And then knowing I had an appearance charm on me my whole life. What do you think I was doing? Skipping around in a park?" she told him.

Just then Blaise walked over. He could see that Ron wasn't taking it well so he thought he could help but little did he know he would make it worse.

"Ron just listen to her, she's trying to explain everything." Ginny said to her brother.

"No I will not listen because I know exactly what's going on here. You think you're better than us now Hermione. Hanging around with Slytherin's" nodding to Blaise "and probably telling the Dark Lord the orders plans!" he yelled at her and flooed home without a backwards glance.

Sophie stood there stunned. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or to laugh for his outrageous behavior. "Hermione?" Harry said and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Harry it is really me, no gimmicks or tricks. This is really who I am. And please call me Sophie." She said.

"Well it will definitely take some time to get used to but you will always be one of my best friends. You are like a sister to me Her..Sophie." Harry said as he hugged her.

"Thank you Harry."

"I will try and go talk some sense into him. But you know how he is. Take good care of her Zabini." He told Blaise and he turned and left to go talk to Ron.

Ginny started crying after Harry flooed away. "Don't cry Ginny, it will all be ok, it will work out." Blaise sat down next to her to comfort her.

"It's not that! Harry dumped me this morning! He was cheating on me Sophie! With Cho of all people!"


	8. Pugs and Gits

Yes at you guessed it, they did go and see New Moon. And yes I know technically HP is set in mid 1990s, but I thought it was a fun idea. And I bet you guys didn't see that coming from Harry did you? I got a few more things up my sleeves don't worry! Thanks to everyone who reviews! It makes me want to keep writing this story.

Chapter 8

Sophie had hurried them all back to the manor. She didn't want people staring at Ginny; she really didn't need that right now. As soon as they got through the fireplace Ginny sunk into a big armchair.

"How could he do this to me?" she asked. "I know we only started dating halfway through the year but we were still together!"

"What did he say happened?" Sophie asked her.

"That they were writing each other throughout the whole year. At first she just wanted to explain some things that happened for example when her friend snitched on all of us. Then they started to meet secretly. She was tutoring him in some class or so he says. Then one thing led to another. He said he is so confused right now and doesn't want to be with me until he gets everything straightened out. Meaning he doesn't want to be with me he wants to be with her. SIX YEARS! Six years I have liked him and for what? For him to cheat on me!" Ginny starting sobbing after telling them what happened.

"Oh Gin, I am so sorry. If there is anything you want us to do just let me know ok."

"Can I stay here for awhile? Harry is supposed to come stay with us after he turns 17 and I really don't want to be around him right now."

"I will ask Mama but I am sure she will have no problem with it. You can stay with us as long as you like." Blaise told her.

"Thank you Blaise. I should be getting back home; my mom is probably worried sick right now. I will go get some clothes and things and come back."

"We will be here." Blaise and Sophie said at the same time; then laughed as they realized it.

As Ginny stood up to leave, Sophie gave her a big hug and told her not to worry that they would cheer her up. Blaise went over to give her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Ginny blushed so hard, her face was almost the same color as her hair. "See you guys in a little bit." She said as she flooed home. "That little git Potter is going to pay severely." Blaise told Sophie.

"Oh I know he is, but please don't kill him because he is our only hope for killing Voldemort." She replied.

"Fine, I guess your right, but he will never forget the day he broke Ginny Weasley's heart."

"How are you going to go about all this?"

"Easy, I am going to date her."

"Blaise, be serious now! What are you going to do to Harry?"

"I am serious! You know I can't hide my feelings for her and she obviously has some attraction to me; she just didn't act on it because of the git. Now he is out of the picture and I am in it. Plus I have a long time to convince her I am the better man."

"Well of course you are better for her. You won't cheat on her or break her heart and if you do, I will hex you in your sleep."

"Duly noted Sophie. I will take good care of her."

The twins went to find their mom to ask about Ginny. She of course told them it was fine as long as it was ok with her parents. They didn't think about that one so they decided to write Ginny a letter saying she needs permission from her parents to stay over. A little over an hour later she wrote back saying her parents agreed it was the best unless they wanted a civil war in their house and she can come first thing tomorrow morning.

Having the rest of the day to relax and think about everything that happened, they decided to go swimming. It was a beautiful day out, not to warm and perfect for swimming. As they floated around the pool on the inflatable chairs Sophie remember something odd that Ron has said that morning.

"Blaise, what do most people call Voldemort?" she asked him randomly.

"He-who-must-not-be-named why?"

"Now what do his followers call him?"

"The Dark Lord mostly, I think. Why Sophie? What is this about?"

"Well remember when Ron went off on me this morning?" He nodded yes and motioned for her to continue. "He accused me of '_telling the Dark Lord the orders plans_'. That is exactly what he said to. I know I might be a little paranoid but Ron doesn't even like to say Voldemort. Harry had to convince him that saying it wasn't going to get him killed. And now all of a sudden he is calling him the Dark Lord? Its just not right."

"You make a very good point Soph. It could mean nothing also but I really don't think that. And we really don't have much proof to go on either. You can't go to the order with this because it is a big deal to call someone a traitor and he is supposed to be Potter's best friend. That would mean a big traitor. What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know… I never really thought that Ron would do something like this. But I could always write to Dumbledore. He would know what to do, and if all else fails, he will know about Ron."

"I think it's your best option."

"Then again it could be nothing." She said as she rolled off of the chair and back into the water.

While she was under water Draco had walked up to see Blaise. She came to the surface and was about to ask Blaise another question when Draco caught her eye and she stopped. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw had dropped and was staring at Sophie. "What were you saying Draco?" Blaise asked.

He shook his head a little and looked at Blaise before answering. "Pansy is driving me insane! How many times do I have to tell that girl no before she gets it? She came over this morning and came to my room and started to strip for me! It was disgusting."

"I did not need a mental image of that girl stripping Malfoy." Sophie told him as she got out of the pool to show off her goods to him. Ginny was right, maybe she should play with his mind.

Draco's mind had gone blank from the moment she stepped out of the pool. It took a second for him to compose. "Sorry Sophie, you caught me off guard. I am just used to talking to Blaise about anything."

"Oh don't mind me, I love a good gossip story." She told him as she lay belly down on a towel to dry.

"Umm… It isn't really gossip, well not in the Slytherin house it isn't. Pansy has tried to get with me for years now. She is very pug faced and not a nice girl. She has tried multiple times to seduce me and I am sick of it."

"So what the Slytherin Prince is afraid of sex?" she taunted him.

"No I'm not, just I don't want to low myself to her."

"Let me guess, your type is the blonde hair and blue eye rich snobs right?" She propped herself up so her head was resting on the palms of her hands and it was giving Draco a clear view of her nice cleavage.

"I don't really have a type Sophie. But if I did, it would probably be brunettes." He said as he excused himself and told Blaise he would be back later.

"Sophie you really shouldn't tease him like that." Blaise told his sister.

"Why not? It is my form of payback."

"Well I am going to warn you, he is very good at teasing to."

"Teasing only works if you want the person, and I do not want Malfoy."

"Not yet." He said under his breath.

After they got changed Blaise asked her what movie they should see today. It was the weekend and he remembered their pact about seeing one every weekend. This time Sophie had picked out a scary for him. Growing up in the Muggle world, she had gotten used to the scary movies but it was hilarious to see Blaise jumping like a little girl. She would never let him down for it.

When they got home their mother told them Draco was in the library waiting for them. As they walked in, they noticed that he was dressed very nicely. Sophie had to give him marks, he did look very good when he wanted to. "What's up Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I thought we could all go out to the new wizard club Witchen tonight. I have heard it is very nice and the place to be on the weekend."

"Oh I have never been to a wizard club before! I want to go!" Sophie said.

"Well I guess it's settled then."

An hour later Sophie was finally ready to go. She curled her hair and the top was pulled back so all the curls fell down her back. She was wearing a dark blue shimmering dress that clung in all the right places. The hem flowed just enough to give her walking room and stopped mid thigh. She was wearing black three-inch high heels that made her legs look even better. Her makeup was lightly done but had her eyes stand out. Sophie no doubt would be the most beautiful girl at the club tonight. When she walked down the stairs to go meet the others, Draco saw her and his smile was so big she blushed a little.

"Sophie you look amazing, good thing you are going with us or there might be some problems later." Blaise said.

"Yes, you look stunning." Draco told her. "Alright let's go and make our entrance."

When they got to the club, there was no waiting in line, and there was everything offered for them. They got into the VIP section and say at a table. Every male in the place had watched Sophie with want in his eyes. No one was brave enough to approach her with two guys with her. After getting some drinks Draco asked her to dance. She almost said no but then thought it would be a perfect opportunity to tease him some more. She got up and took his arm to follow him to the dance floor.

The song was fast and her hips followed the beat nicely. Draco's hands stayed on her as she moved with him. They fit together so nicely that everyone around them was jealous. The guys were jealous of him and the girls were jealous of her. Sophie and Draco were alone in their own little bubble. "Malfoy is a good dancer, his body is so nice, too bad he's a git." She thought as she turned around so her back was to him. "If she keeps this up, I won't be able to hide how much I am attracted to her anymore." Draco thought.

"It is so much fun being naughty, his strong hands feel good on my hips. If only they were other places. Whoa there. Hold that thought. He is nice to look at but that is all." She told herself but she did dance a little most closely to him. "Drakie!" this loud screech of a voice said. "Oh Drakie! I knew you would come!" Sophie stopped dancing to look and see who it was and saw none other than Pansy the pug walking towards them.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Sophie." Draco whispered in her ear.

That's when Pansy realized Draco was with someone and that someone was not her. "Who the hell is that? Drakie you are supposed to be with me!" She was acting like a 12 year old. She even stomped her foot.

"We are not together Pansy! We never were and we never will be. So you can go now and leave me and my date alone." He said with some force.

"She probably is only after your money Drakie! At least you can trust me!" she pleaded.

At that point Sophie was getting annoyed of the pug. "At least I don't show up stripping for guys to like me. Draco came to me, not the other way around you slut." She spat at Pansy and grabbed Draco's hand and walked away to their VIP table.

"That was awesome Sophie! I watched the whole thing from here." Blaise told her.

"I am ready to go, if this place lets trash like her in, I don't want to be here." She told them.

"Yeah, plus Ginny will be here in the morning. I don't want to stay out too late."

"Yes you need your beauty sleep for your queen." She joked with him.

"Ginny Weasley is coming to stay over?" Draco asked.

"Yes probably for the rest of summer." She told him but didn't look at him. She grabbed onto her brothers arm to escort her out of the club with Draco following them.

When they got back to the manor, Sophie slapped Draco harder than she did in third year. "Don't you ever use me like that again Malfoy or so be it, it will be your last." She screamed at him.

"Sophie, I…" he tried to start.

"No, you know damn well that the little slut was going to be there tonight, that's why you invited us out. You just wanted her to see you with me so she would take a hint. Well bravo! She got it alright!" she yelled but this last part she said in a normal disappointed voice, "but you just lost every decent thought I had about you." She told him and walked away from both him and her brother.

"You are one hell of an idiot you know." Blaise told him.

"I know, I just thought I could kill two birds with one stone. I could get to hang out with Sophie and get Pansy off my back. I didn't think it would back fire this much."

"Just stop trying to hard Draco, just let things happen on their own. Alright but as my sister said I need my beauty rest because my future wife will be arriving in the morning."

"Wife?"

"So I'm thinking a little ahead. Who cares, all I know is that feisty redhead will be mine."


	9. Birthdays and Dates

Chapter 9

The next morning Sophie couldn't wait for Ginny to arrive. She wanted to tell her everything that happened after she left. She didn't get much sleep because she kept thinking about Draco and how he was such an ass.

As soon as Ginny arrived Sophie took her away before Blaise could bombard her. She didn't want to wait for her brother to make his long welcoming. They went to her room and Sophie looked the door behind her. That is when Sophie really blew up about Draco.

"By the sounds of it, you are starting to like him. Don't get me wrong but you were dancing extremely close to him. But yes, it was completely wrong of him to use you like that. Just forget about him for now. I am here to get over Harry and you will just do your thing and I am sure you will catch someone's eye." Ginny told her.

The next couple of weeks flew by for Ginny, Sophie and Blaise. Draco had stayed away from their house because he wanted to give Sophie her space. Blaise and Ginny were growing closer by the day. It was almost impossible to find them apart. Sophie figured they would be officially dating before school even starts.

"Sophie… do you realize that Harry's birthday is tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Oh wow, I had completely forgotten about it. I need to buy him a present."

"I meant more on, he will be 17 now and the protection will no longer be there. I am just worried."

"Oh Gin, everything will be ok. The order has a huge plan to make sure he gets from his Aunt and Uncles to your house with no problem."

"I know, but I just have a weird feeling like something is going to go wrong."

Sure enough something did go wrong that night. Some how the Deatheaters knew the Orders plan and they had to deviate from it. Harry and the rest of the Order members got to all the save points but not all of them made it without a scratch. George was hit with the Sectumsempra spell and lost his ear. Ginny had gone home for a few days to be with her family. It was too close of a call for her to stay away.

Sophie and Blaise were sitting in the library thinking about everything that had happened was because Harry turned seventeen. So much had changed all because one little date. Realizing that she didn't even know when her own birthday was. The doctors had guessed she was born in August but didn't know what day. "Blaise when is our birthday?"

"It is August 20th… In a couple weeks actually."

"Oh, are we doing anything special?"

"Mama normally throws me a party. I am not sure if she is planning anything really special now that your home, let's go ask."

"Mama, what are you planning for our birthday?" Blaise asked.

"Oh my dears! It is going to be wonderful! I plan on having coming out party to present you two. You both are finally together and I want to present you both to the wizarding world! Do you have anyone in mind that you would like to be your date?"

"Date? Mama, why do we need dates?" Sophie asked.

"Well, when you present someone they should be accompanied by someone of the opposite sex."

"I would like Ginny to be my date, that is if she will be ok with that."

"Oh hush Blaise, you know she will say yes. I am not sure who I would like Mama." Sophie said.

"What about Draco Malfoy? He is a nice boy."

"Oh Mama, I am not having Malfoy show me off! I will think of someone."

"Well you have a couple of weeks dear, which reminds me we need to go shopping for your dress! Blaise's tailor knows his size so I already told him what to make but for you I would rather like to see the dresses before we buy one."

"Ok, just let me go get ready." Sophie told her mom and left to change into simple clothes that would be easy to take on and off all day.

Sophie had prepared herself for an all day affair of dress shopping but she had never shopped for them with her mother before. Elizabeth knew exactly where to go for the best gowns a girl could wear. In no time at all Sophie had fallen in love with them rich emerald dress. It was a strapless top that had a fitted middle like a corset. The cut was A-line and it wasn't overly poofy. There were little jewels that started at the waist and the further down they went on the dress the more there were. She looked stunning in just the dress alone, even without makeup and not having her hair done.

Sophie's mom decided to take her daughter out to lunch because the shopping didn't last as long as she thought it would either. They went to a simple restaurant because neither of them was dressed for anything classy. "Sophie, why don't you like Draco?" her mother asked bluntly.

"There is just so much bad history between us. He tormented me for six years Mama. It isn't like I will forget that over night. And yes, I know my brother and him are best friends but that still doesn't change how I feel about him. I guess I really wanted to make him show the real side and he blew it. Big time. I thought I was finally getting to see the good in him too; he just disappointed me, again."

"That is valid reason then. It sounds a lot like me and your father when we were your age though." Elizabeth smiled as she remembered when she first started to date Sophie and Blaise's father.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your father and I didn't always see eye to eye. Yes we were both in Slytherin but he was a year above me. He was sort of a bully when he was younger. He used to tease me too. Let's just say I used to be an ugly duckling until about fifth year. That's when I really started to grow and shine and your father noticed the most. He tried apologizing to me multiple times and I wouldn't hear it. I still thought of him as bully and mean guy. Over time Sebastian changed. I would catch him telling off other kids for bullying and he actually tutored some first and second years. I started to see the real Sebastian and fell head over heels. Of course, I still made him work for it."

"Mama that is so sweet in a weird way. But I don't think that could ever happen between Malfoy and I. I can see us becoming friends, if he stops being a git first."

"I am sure Draco will show more of his true side to you. Just give it time."

"Ok Mama, but I am not promising you anything."

"That's all I want sweetie."

When Sophie and Elizabeth got home they found Blaise and Ginny talking in the living room. "Sophie! Our Hogwarts letters came! We were waiting for you to get home so we could open them together!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh yes, I have been waiting to find out if I made Head Girl or not." Sophie said.

"Sis, Dumbledore would have to be insane not to elect you as Head."

The three of them opened their letters and started to read.

"I got it! I made Head Girl!" Sophie almost screamed out. She stood up and did a small little happy dance around the room.

"Let's go to Diagon Ally and get our supplies." Blaise said.

"I would have to stop home first and talk it over with my parents and see if my brothers books are useable."

"You are avoiding that house Gin. This will be covered by me." Blaise told her.

"Oh Blaise, I really couldn't and shouldn't."

"What are friends for?" Sophie chipped in.

"Oh fine, have it your way."

"Sophie, Draco and I have a little tradition. We always go together the day we receive the letters. Is it ok if he comes?"

"Of course it is! I don't want to screw up your tradition and seeing how it will be the last time you get to do it, it will be no problem. I will just not talk to him."

"Thank you, I will go write him a letter to come over."

Two hours later Draco had arrived and Sophie had changed for her usual skinny jeans, tank and flats. The four of them flooed to The Leakey Cauldron to get to Diagon Ally. As they suspected it was packed with kids getting school supplies. "Does anyone need new robes besides me?" Blaise asked them.

"I do, seeing how none of my old ones would fit anymore." Sophie said.

"Ginny? How are your robes fitting?"

"Fine."

"Ok so let's head to Madam Malkin's first to get fitted them we can pick them up before we leave." Blaise said.

When the entered the robe shop Madam Malkin greeted them all by name except Sophie. "And what is your name dear?" she asked politely.

"My name is Sophie Zabini."

"Oh dear Sophie! Well you get the royal treatment then. I promise I won't poke you either." She added. After Sophie was finished getting fitted, Blaise said Ginny was next.

"I said my robes are fine Blaise." She said quietly.

"Ginny please humor me."

"Oh fine Blaise, but only for you." She smiled at him.

After the robe shop they went to the bookstore because they all needed new sets. It was a zoo in there and they waited in line for 30 minutes before they were able to buy their books. "Are you guys hungry at all? I skipped breakfast because I was too excited about the letter." Draco asked them.

"I am, Ginny and I only had a snack while we waited for Sophie to get back." Blaise replied.

"Let's go to the ice cream shop. They have a really good lunch menu."

They decided to sit outside because inside was too crowded. Ginny had taken the spot next to Blaise forcing Sophie to sit next to Draco. As they waited for their food they talked about the upcoming school year. "I can't believe we are finally in our final year. It seems only yesterday that we were first years." Blaise said.

"I know! So much has changed since then. Who would think that I would become Head Girl?" Sophie replied.

"Everyone did." Ginny laughed.

"Of course you are Head Girl, well looks like we will be roommates then." Draco said to Sophie.

"Wait, you are Head Boy?" She gawked at him.

"Yes, the only class I have been able to beat you at was potions. But in the others I was always second to you."

"Oh, well I didn't know you took school seriously."

"I figured it was the only thing my dad couldn't control. I could have slacked off but I didn't want to make him mad. Plus, it was my own way of trying to be better. I knew if you were beating me then I still wasn't good enough."

"Malfoy, you will never be good enough to beat me." Sophie said plainly.

"Is that a threat or should we make a wager on this?"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. My sister is being all lovey dovey with the Granger traitor." Ron said to the group. He had seen them and walked over to give them a piece of his mind.

"Her name is Sophie Zabini now Weasley." Blaise said to defend his sister.

"She can change her name and her looks but she will still be the same Granger whore who is bad in bed." He said with cruelty as he looked at Sophie.

"How dare you!" Sophie started to say.

Draco had enough of Ron at that point. He was just out of line saying that about his sister but going off about someone he cared about was just wrong. He stood up and faced Ron and punched him square in the nose. "Don't you ever say stuff like that about her again! Now leave before you get a lot worse." He told Ron and moved to stand more in front of Sophie to protect her.

"You brought this upon yourself Granger! Being with scum like Malfoy. You will regret this."

Sophie had gotten to her boiling point and stood up. "Leave me and my date alone Ronald! I never want to speak to you again!" she yelled at him.

"Like I said, you will regret this." He said as he walked away.

"Ok people, shows over!" Blaise said loudly so everyone would stop staring and go back to eating their food.

"So date huh?" Draco asked.

"Sorry about that. But thank you for sticking up for me. It was really nice of you Malfoy."

"So, your date?" he asked her again.

"Oh alright, it sort of slipped but I was trying to think of stuff that would piss him off the most. I guess I said the first thing that popped in my mind." She looked at him and he had this twinkle in his eyes that she never noticed before. She looked away before she could get overwhelmed. Sophie had seen part of the real Draco today and it impressed her. It looks like they will be friends after all.

"It's ok Sophie, don't worry about it."

"Malfoy, seeing how my male friends are diminishing by the hour it seems, would you care to be my date on my birthday?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Don't get too excited Malfoy. It's just a party."

They left the shop and finished buying the supplies and went back to the Zabini Manor. They really just wanted to avoid another confrontation with Ron. Sophie suggested they have a bonfire and they headed out back to get everything ready.

Blaise went into the house and got blankets for them to lie on. Sophie seemed she would always be stuck next to Draco while Blaise and Ginny were together. They lied on the blanket in this order: Blaise, Ginny, Sophie and Draco. "Truth or dare Draco?" Blaise asked him randomly.

"Truth."

"Is your hair color natural?"

"Oh Blaise! What kind of question is that?" Ginny giggled. "Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like right now?"

"Ginny, dear you know I like you."

"I know, I just wanted confirmation" she said and she smiled brightly and grabbed his hand.

"Sophie, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Truth."

"Have you done something you regret?"

"Yes I have, I think it should be pretty obvious from earlier today."

"Malfoy, truth or dare." She had turned her head to the side to look at him. He had turned his head of the same time and they were so close but neither moved.

"Dare" he said no louder than a whisper while still looking her in the eyes.

'Kiss me.'


	10. Legal Kisses

Thank you for the comments everyone and I hope to keep it up so you guys still love it!

Chapter 10

'Kiss me' is what Sophie wanted to say. "I dare you to jump into the pool naked." She told him.

Draco gave her a weird look then said, "If you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked." He got up walked over to the pool and began to strip. Sophie and Ginny both sat up so they could get a better look at his butt. He made sure that he covered his goods and jumped into the pool. Draco let the girls have one last look at his perfectly sculpted body before saying a spell to dry him off and got dressed.

"Nice ass Malfoy." Ginny told him.

"Why thank you Ginny. I try to hard to please." He said as he looked into Sophie's eyes again. Sophie blushed and looked away.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Draco asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Blaise."

Ginny blushed so much her face looked like a tomato. She smiled shyly at Blaise and leaned forward and just barely kissed him on the lips before sitting back again.

The game continued for a couple hours of them doing silly things and answering embarrassing questions.

As they started to relax, they realized how tired they were and fell asleep on the blanket. The next morning Sophie woke up to a strong arm around her stomach. She opened her eyes to see that Ginny and Blaise were not in sight and rolled over to find herself spooning with a fast asleep Draco Malfoy. She thought to herself that it was comfortable to sleep with him but at the same time it was weird. Yes he is very good looking but I don't want to be with someone just for looks.

Sophie slowly got up trying not to wake up Draco. "Malfoy, get up. Come on sleepy head!"

Draco slowly woke up to see Sophie standing over him. "Well good morning to you to." He said grumpily.

"Oh be quiet, lets just go inside and then we can go back to sleep in our beds."

"Sounds good to me." He told her as he got up and grabbed the blanket. Neither of them said anything as they walked to Blaise and Sophie's bedrooms. "See you later I guess." He said as he walked into Blaise's room.

"See ya." She said and walked into her room shut the door and flopped onto her bed.

Someone knocked on her door and opened it. "Um, do you mind if I sleep in here? I will sleep on the couch." Draco asked her.

"What's wrong with my brother's room?"

"I found where Blaise and Ginny went." Was all he said.

"Help yourself then."

The two of them went back to sleep until they were woken up by Ginny.

"Sophie!" Ginny almost screamed as she came into the room. She startled Draco so much that he fell off the couch. "Ouch" he said, "I think I will be going to Blaise's room now." And left the room.

"What's up Gin? And what did you do with my brother last night?"

"We only snogged. I swear! He is such a good kisser!"

"Ok, too much information."

"Sorry, so did anything happen between you two?"

"Nope, we woke up early this morning outside and we came back in and he slept in here because you were in bed with my brother."

"I really like him Soph. He is so nice and romantic and so much more than what Harry was. He makes me feel like I am a queen."

"Well go for it then but only if you think you are ready for a relationship."

"If he asks me to, I will say yes. But isn't Malfoy's ass amazing?"

Sophie blushed a little and agreed with her. There was no way anyone could have said no to that.

In no time at all their birthday had arrived. In the morning there was a huge breakfast with the family and of course Ginny and Draco were there to. All week long their mother and father were getting the manor ready for the party. The manor looked amazing. There were floating candles in the ballroom and the grand staircase was lined with white cloth satin and flowers. It was a spectacular sight for them to walk down.

Ginny and Sophie did not have to lift one finger to get ready. Elizabeth had made sure everything was covered. They both had personal hair and make up artists come in to get them ready. Even with the help Sophie was becoming more nervous by the minute. "Gin, do you think they will except me?"

"What do you mean, except you?"

"Majority of the people who are going to be here tonight will be purebloods, I wasn't raised like them."

"Listen to me Sophie. Once they look at how beautiful you are, it won't matter how you were raised."

"Thank you Ginny."

Fifteen minutes before 7pm Ginny was escorted away where she would wait with Draco for the twins to make their entrance. Blaise and Draco were kept in the dark on how the girls looked. Elizabeth figured it would give the best affect. There was a knock on the door and when she opened the door her brother was standing there. "Wow, Sophie. You look incredible. Are you ready?"

"Thank you Blaise, you look wonderful yourself." He was wearing a black tux with a vest and tie to match Ginny's purple dress. "I guess it's now or never right?"

"Don't worry sis, I'm right here beside you." He held out his arm and she linked hers with his. They walked to the corner by the stairs and waited for their cue.

"After many long years of being apart, I am proud to say my family is complete again. I am very happy to present my son Blaise Christian Zabini and my daughter Sophie Marie Zabini!" After their father finished the last line that is when they walked to the top of the stairs and started to descend. The hall was filled will over a hundred people. All the young males had the mouths hanging open and the females either had a look of adoration or jealousy. It was completely silent and after everyone had gotten over their stupor there was an eruption of clapping.

Draco and Ginny were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for their dates. Draco had a huge smile on his face, a real smile not a smirk. His date was the most amazing person he has ever had the opportunity of being with and at least for tonight, she was his. Sophie was gripping her brother's arm extremely hard to try and cover being nervous. He just patted her hand and she relaxed a little. Sophie looked around and saw mostly Slytherins in the room but her eyes seeked one person only.

Sophie looked at Draco and when their eyes met, she instantly relaxed and smiled as big as him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco bowed to Sophie and Ginny curtsied to Blaise. They each took their dates arm and walked into the ballroom. The rest of the guest followed behind and filed in along the outside. The two couples than began to dance the opening dance. When the song ended the guest applauded and the parents came forward to dance with their kids. It was a wonderful sight to see and no one would ever forget this night. When the parent's dance was finished they walked them to the front of the room to make another speech.

"We never gave up hope on finding our daughter. It makes me so happy that our twins can be together again. It is what was meant to be. Seventeen years ago I had them and now today they are all grown up. I have never been so proud in my life." Elizabeth said through teary eyes. Everyone lined up so they could officially meet Sophie.

Her parents introduced everyone who was invited. She recognized a lot of Slytherins from her year and some were even a year or two above her. She stood patiently next to her brother smiling and greeting even though she didn't want to. That's when the Parkinson family came up. "Elizabeth and Sebastian I am so happy for you!" Pansy's father said.

"Thank you Archibald. Sophie dear, this is Archibald Parkinson and his daughter Pansy." Her mother said.

"Very nice to meet you both" she said but was thinking the complete opposite.

"Oh, so you're the Sophie I have heard so much about." Pansy said in a nasally voice. She leaned forward to give Sophie a small hug and whispered into her ear, "Draco is mine so back off."

"His hands were all over me at the club not you." Sophie responded and backed away from her. "It was so nice to meet you, Pugsy."

"It's Pansy." She said and walked away.

After the introductions were made Sophie had to dance with all the willing participants. Which unfortunately for her meant every male that came. Finally after dancing with everyone at least once Sophie excused herself for a break. She found Draco waiting for her with a cup of juice in both hands. "I figured you would want something to drink."

"Thank you Draco. I am so tired of dancing. My feet hurt."

"Let's go sit out on the veranda then and get some fresh air." They walked outside and sat on the bench.

"It's so beautiful out here. I love looking up at the stars. One thing I like about the stars is that they are always there. You can go to sleep and know that they will be there tomorrow."

"It's not the only thing that is beautiful right now." Sophie stopped looking at the stars to see what Draco was looking at. He was staring right into her eyes. "You are very beautiful Sophie, in every way. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you Draco." When she looked back up he was inches away from her. He slowly lifted her chin and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime. Well, I'm sure someone is probably looking for you. But I would like to dance with you again before the night is through." He stood up and held out his hand for her to grab. She stood up and straightened out her dress and grabbed his hand.

They walked back into the ballroom and started dancing the next song. Draco had meant his word about one dance but Sophie kept dancing with him the rest of the night. She didn't want to talk to anymore Slytherin pigs.

The night was perfect for both Blaise and Sophie. He was completely unaware of all the girls trying to get his attention. His eyes were only for Ginny. They were glued together the entire night. Just like his sister, Blaise wanted to get some fresh air. He led Ginny out onto the veranda by the hand. They stood there a moment just taking in everything. "Ginny, I know it's very soon but I feel a big connection to you. Will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Oh Blaise! Of course I will!" she said as the hugged him. He was so happy he picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"We will always have this night." He whispered and kissed her again.

The night came to an end with Blaise and Sophie saying goodbye to every guest. Finally the last person left Sophie said, "Brother, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We are legal to do magic now!" Sophie whipped her wand out of a hiding spot in her dress and turned his tux a mustard yellow.

"This color does not go with my eyes." He took out his wand and turned her dress florescent pink.

"Blaise, you know I hate pink." She turned his tux pink to match her dress.

"Well at least we match now." They both then laughed until their sides hurt.

"Let's all get changed and have a bonfire again." Draco said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sophie replied.

Fifteen minutes later they were all in the pajamas and sitting around a green fire. Sophie was so happy she could finally do magic outside of school she kept changing everything. The first was currently on its fifth different color. Blaise and Ginny were snuggled up together and Sophie was perfectly content with just sitting near Draco. Sophie had brought out her Ipod and they were listening to some of her favorite songs. When she wanted a different one she just pointed her wand at it and it changed. "I don't think I will ever get used to this." She said.

"Trust me, you will be bored in about a week. That's how long it took me." Draco told her.

"I don't think so." She pointed her wand in the air and let off some fireworks.

"School starts soon." Ginny said randomly.

"Yes it does and I can't wait. One more year." Blaise said.

"I have to go home a few days before hand. My parents want to see me before I leave for school. It is only fair. Normally they see me all summer and I have been here most of the time and I'm there only girl. My mom is probably going crazy right about now."

"Well, I will wait for you at the train station then." He said as he kissed her.

"Hey, that's enough! And now that you two have made if official, Ginny is staying in my room at night from now on." Sophie told them.

"Yeah, I don't think our parents would appreciate it too much if she stayed in my room huh?"

"You know the rules, if they catch you, it's instant marriage."

"What rules?" Ginny asked him.

"My family is very traditional. I mean extremely. You are not supposed to sleep with someone in your parent's house unless you are married. If you do and the parents catch you, you have to get married within one week or goodbye future grandkids." Blaise explained.

"What do you exactly mean by goodbye grandkids?"

"Meaning, we would not be able to reproduce. We can still have sex but I would not be able to get someone pregnant or Sophie would not be able to get pregnant."

"Man, that's horrible."

"I know, so yes it's best you stay in Sophie's room because I don't know if I could resist you in my bed." He said as he kissed her ear and went down her neck.

"Ok Blaise, enough. I really don't want to see you fondling my best friend." Sophie told him. "What you do in private is your business but please don't do it in front of me.

"Sorry sis, I will try to contain it."

For rest of the night they took turns shooting off fireworks and changing the color of the fire. When it started to get light out they decided it was time to go to bed. Sophie cleaned up everything with her wand and they headed inside. Blaise and Ginny stayed behind for a little bit to snog in private. When Draco and Sophie got to the rooms they started to say goodnight. "I'm finally getting to see the real you Draco. It's nice." She told him as she gave him a tight hug. Draco shivered as he felt her boobs pressed against his chest. "Good night."

"Night." He watched her go into her room and sighed. He was going to need a cold shower after that.

Both Draco and Sophie were sleeping by the time Blaise and Ginny returned to their rooms.


	11. Peace in the Stars

Have any ideas that I could use? Send me a message please! I know how the story goes but I'm running out of the little things to move it along. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Much appreciated.

**Chapter 11  
**

Just like Draco said Sophie did get bored of using magic all the time for the littlest things. She wasn't going to mention that to him though and get his ego even bigger. A week before school started both Ginny and Draco received letters from their parents wanting them to come home before school started. It was only natural for the parents wanting to see them one more time before they left again.

"I'm going to miss you Gidge." Blaise told Ginny as he hugged her close. The four of them had watched Gidget on Sophie's request. Gidget reminded Blaise of Ginny in so many ways he started to call her that.

"It's only three days. I will meet you on the platform and we will have the whole ride together." She gave him one last squeeze and kissed him softly. She walked over to the fire and with one last look at her boyfriend she flooed home.

"I guess it's my turn then." Draco told them. He really didn't want to leave Sophie. They were becoming great friends and with Blaise always occupied with Ginny, it them plenty of time to just hang out and get to know each other better. He liked just being with Sophie. It was relaxing.

"Oh don't worry Blondie. I'm sure being home for three days won't kill you." Sophie replied.

'You never know with my dad' thought Draco. "I suppose not." He walked over and gave Sophie and quick hug, trying to make it look as innocent as possible. He liked her a lot but he wasn't going to push for anything. He got her friendship and he was lucky enough to have that. "See you on the platform." He then gave Blaise a man hug and told him to stay out of trouble.

"I have no problem staying out of trouble, that's you mate." Blaise laughed at him. Draco smiled at Sophie one more time and headed home. "So sister, tell me what do you want to do for three days?"

"Have a movie binge and relax because it will be the last time we can before school starts."

"What movie first then?"

"I was thinking we would start off with Lord of the Rings extended versions. That right there should kill most of our time. Plus there are hot elves in it so you should like it." Sophie was more talking about Orlando Bloom and not Liv Tyler but how would he know that.

"That was a good movie!" Blaise said and he got up to stretch.

"That was only the first one."

"But it was way over four hours long! How many more are there?"

"There are two more movies and these are the extended versions so it's more like the book, although they still deviate from it. But most books turned movies are like that."

"Alright, well at least can we take bathroom breaks and get some more popcorn?"

"Of course brother dear, will you get me some more pumpkin juice too please!"

"Sure thing."

The morning to leave for Hogwarts, Sophie was running around like crazy. She was so nervous about seeing all of her friends and not one of them will know who she is. Dumbledore wrote her a letter and said he would be explaining her change at the feast. She was still sad that she would be seeing them and not being able to say hi without being bombarded with questions. Checking her trunk about 50 times to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she was finally ready to go.

"About time Sophie! You were about to make us late." Blaise teased. His sister had made sure that were both awake and got ready with plenty of time.

Her parents were not ready to part with their daughter so soon. They had finally gotten her back and now they have to see her go again. Elizabeth choked back a sob and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mama, we're not even at Platform nine and three quarters yet."

"I know dear, it's just hard to know you will be going away."

"It's not forever, we will be coming home for Christmas." She hugged her mom one more time and walked over to her dad. "Oh Papa. I am going to miss you."

"Oh little one, I will miss you too. But I have a surprise for you before we go."

"What is it?" She asked. Her parents walked her into the living room and Sophie saw her adoptive parents standing there. "Mom! Dad!" She ran over to them and gave them a big hug. "I have missed you guys so much! I am so glad to see you before I go back to school."

"We wanted to congratulate you on making Head Girl so we bought you a gift." Lucy held out a little box for her. Sophie took it and unwrapped it. The box contained a platinum gold necklace and the pendant was a star outline with diamonds going all around.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Brian walked over and helped her put it on.

"We are so proud of you sweetie. We were very blessed to raise you." He told her and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

The Grangers and the Zabinis chatted for a while before they needed to leave to catch the train. The Grangers weren't going to be able to see her off at the station because of a conference and that is why Elizabeth asked them to meet at the house before hand. Sophie checked one more time that she had everything; she had a nagging sensation that she was forgetting something but couldn't think of what so she just gave up. "Everyone ready?" Sebastian asked.

"I think so." Sophie replied.

"Ready as ever father." Blaise chipped in.

By the time they got to Kings Cross both of them were bouncing with excitement. Blaise really wanted to see Ginny and Sophie was just a bundle of nerves. As soon as they got onto the platform almost every head turned to look at Sophie. She heard a lot of whispers wondering who she was. Then all of a sudden a blur of red filled her vision as Ginny ran past to hug Blaise. "Hey Gidge, missed you."

"I missed you to, I have so much to tell you guys. Specially you Soph." She said over her shoulder. The two of them headed onto the train to find a compartment.

Sophie stayed with her parents until Draco got there. "About time Draco! The train leaves in five minutes." Sophie said trying to sound annoyed but it didn't work because she was too happy to see him.

"Sorry, got a late start this morning. My mother said I looked too cute to wake up."

"Only your mom would say that." She laughed at him. Sophie hugged her parents one more time before heading onto the train to find Ginny and Blaise.

They didn't make it very far before the pug showed up and squealed to make her presence known. "Drakie! I got us a compartment." Pansy said. Draco was walking in front of Sophie and she didn't see her.

"Pansy. For the last time, leave me alone!" Draco said the last three words a little loudly and people stuck their heads out in the hall to see what was going on.

"But Drakie, we are supposed to be together. Me and you."

"Pansy, we never were and we will never be. Now please move so we can get through." Draco grabbed Sophie's hand and started to move forward. That is when Pansy noticed her there.

"How dare you steal my man and then have the nerve to come to this school!" She screamed. Pansy started to walk forward to attack her but Sophie was sick of dealing with her already.

Sophie quickly whipped out her wand and said. "Petrificus Totalus." She watched Pansy for flat on her back. Draco and Sophie started to walk forward and stepped over Pansy in the process. Sophie knelt down by her head and whispered, "He was never yours and he never will be you whore." She got up and they continued on their way.

"What did you say to her?" Draco asked.

"The truth."

They finally got to the compartment that Blaise and Ginny were in and walked in on them snogging. "Seriously guys, it's what, been three days and you can't wait 10 minutes?" Draco asked.

"Nope." Blaise replied. Ginny snuggled up to him and he played with her hair. Sophie and Draco sat next to each other but with a space between them.

"So what did you want to tell us Gin?"

"Oh I almost forgot! Harry asked me back out! Can you believe the nerve of him? He said he was sorry and stupid for what he did. He realized that I was the one for him all along. Well I told him that he was too late. I don't like being cheated on and there was someone else."

"What he say to that?" Blaise asked.

"He asked me who and I told him. He said it fits. I have been with you most of summer and he did break my heart. He knew he was asking a lot from me to take him back but he said if he didn't try he would always wonder."

"Well at least he admitted his wrong doings and he took it well that you were seeing someone else." Sophie told her.

"Yeah, that part I didn't see coming. I thought maybe a fit or something but then again, I have lived with my brothers and that's all I see."

"Well, looks like Harry is finally growing up though."

"Yeah, he needs to for what's coming."

"What's coming Gidge?" Blaise cut in.

"The war silly."

"Oh makes sense."

For the first time in seven years Draco and his groupies did not go into Harry, Ron and Hermione's (now Sophie) compartment. It was the other way around almost. Ron came into theirs. Ron opened their door and looked menacingly upon them. "Well what do we have here? A ferret, sidekick, and a whore. Tisk, tisk Ginny. I thought you would at least keep with better company than these people."

"That's it Ronald. I have had enough of this. 'Levicoprus' she thought and Ron was instantly lifted into the air by his feet. "Ron, don't you ever talk to us like that again. Actually I don't ever want to talk to you again." She undid the spell and he came crashing down on his face breaking his nose. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron went rigid on the ground. He wasn't able to move and he nose was still bleeding. "Keep him here until I get back, I am going to go talk with Harry." Sophie said and left. She stormed down the train until she found Harry.

"Harry James Potter I want you to control Ronald! I do not want to be verbally attacked every day this year. You need to make him stop or I will do it myself and it will not be pretty!" She screamed at him and walked away. Harry sat there confused by the whole ordeal for a few minutes till Ron came back and filled him in.

Before Sophie entered her compartment she looked back and there was a lot of people staring at her. "What do you want?" she yelled at them. She got in and walked to where Ron was laying. "Don't ever speak to me again if you want to make it through this year. I am finished with you Ron. I am ashamed I once called you friend." She floated his body out into the hall and let him fall once again. Only then did she release him from the body bind. Ron got up quickly and stormed away.

"That felt good." Sophie told them.

The three of the started whooping and cheering for her. They knew she wanted to get back at him for everything that he has called her.

Finally the train arrived at Hogwarts and Sophie really got nervous then. It was about to be announced who she was and she wondered how everyone would take it. They got in the carriage and Blaise could tell his sister was uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it, everything will be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, you always have us." Draco said as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"I hope you you're right Blaise."

Sophie and Ginny sat near the front of the Gryffindor table to not be by Harry and Ron. As soon as the students were all sorted Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "As usual the Forbidden Forrest is exactly that forbidden. Mr. Filch has an updated list on banned items that are mostly Weasley products. If you have any questions please see him for the list. Now to announce our new Head Students! This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." The entire Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Draco stood. "This year's Head Girl is Sophie Zabini." She stood up and everyone was silent because they didn't know who she was; the only people that cheered were her brother, Draco and Ginny. "I see that most you do not recognize Sophie and no, she is not a new student either. Sophie Zabini is the official name of Hermione Granger. This is her true identity." That's when the hall erupted in cheers for her. Even the Slytherin's were cheering because she was pureblood and she was hot. There were quite a few wolf whistles too. Dumbledore got them to quiet down before he finished his speech. "I want to thank everyone who returned this year and may this year be a year to remember! Let the feast begin!"

As soon as he finished talking the hall was almost deafening by how much people were talking. Most of them were about Sophie and how she changed so much. There were only a select few that were spreading rumors that she bewitched the Zabini family to get their money. Sophie got bombarded with people asking her so many questions she couldn't think straight. Finally after fifteen minutes of repeating that she was kidnapped, had concealment charm placed on her and adopted about 32 times was she able to eat.

At the end of dinner she met Draco by Dumbledore who would lead them to there dorms. The Head's were given a common room and their own bedrooms. Seventh year is hard enough with all of the exams and then you place head duties on top of that, the teachers along time ago figured it was best to give them a place to relax without interruption. When he showed them the portrait to the their room, it was a of a young girl dancing around in a field at night. "You two need a pick a password and you will be on your way. Have a good night." Dumbledore told them and walked away.

"How about Peace?" Draco asked.

"I like it, it works for us." She replied. The little girl stopped dancing and said her name was Evian and they may enter.

The common room was just perfect. There was a huge fireplace and couches and armchairs with a table to use for studying. The bookshelves were mahogany wood and filled with books the heads would use for this year's classes. There was a balcony with a small little table with two chairs and it looked out onto the lake. The sight was breath taking. The bedrooms and bathroom were located on the loft. The stairs were along the left wall leading up. Sophie's room was on the left and had her name printed in elegant script. Draco's room was located on the right. The bathroom was smack dab in the middle of the two rooms. It had three doors going to it, one from each of their rooms and one from the loft. There was a shower and also a bathtub that could put the prefects bathroom to shame. (Think of GoF movie when Harry brings the egg to the tub. Like that but better) The rooms were decorated according to each student's house. The beds were huge and comfy and there was a desk and chair for the student to do work there also. It was perfect they both thought.

"I can't believe we get this to ourselves!" Sophie said.

"I know, this is awesome." He replied. They wandered around taking in everything. When Sophie saw the bathroom she squealed in delight. 'The things I could do to Draco in here' she thought. Finally after the both explored the place they sat by the fire and relaxed. "I can tell this year is going to be perfect." She said and gave him a mischievous smile.


	12. Tension Rises

Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone!

I just want to clear something up really quick. This is my story and if you don't like it, you do not have to read it. Plain and simple. Every story that is on here is your own choice to read it. And yes, I know this story is OOC…. HELLO Hermione isn't even Hermione… read the descriptions people!

I feel better now.

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Sophie woke up relaxed and as soon as she finished getting ready, she started to freak out. 'How will people treat me now? Will I still get respect from everyone?' Sophie was so consumed with her thoughts she didn't hear Draco knock on her door.

"Sophie! Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"What? Oh yes, sorry. I'm ready." She grabbed her bag and headed out her door. Draco was waiting for her by the portrait door. She looked at him and relaxed instantly. It reminded her of her birthday and how she relaxed by just looking in his eyes. "Draco, do you think everyone will be ok with me?"

"Of course they will be ok with it. Just because your name and looks have changed doesn't mean you changed underneath. I'm sure it will be awkward for people at first but they will get used to it. And yes, there will be some people who will be jealous of you. For example Pansy." He tried to make her feel as comfortable as he could. He knew it would be hard for her today.

"Thank you Draco." She gave him a tight hug and the left to go get breakfast.

Blaise and Ginny were already waiting for them by the Great Hall doors. "About time you guys! I'm starving Sophie." Ginny complained.

"You are always hungry Gin." She replied.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Ginny grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her towards the Gryffindor table.

"So, I wonder how everyone will take it that you're dating a Slytherin." Sophie said jokingly.

"I don't care what they think. It's my life and I will do as I please. Plus, I'm a pureblood so they can't really say much."

"I suppose they can't. Ginny, our common room is amazing! It's so perfect and you should check out the bathroom! It's better than the prefects!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at Sophie.

"Oh Gin, you know I just like him as a friend. Yes he is amazing to look at but I don't know. He doesn't seem like the dating type."

"You said it yourself. You don't know. Something could be there and sooner or later it's going to reveal itself."

"Oh please! You know I have good control of my emotions. I liked your brother for how long before I made a move?"

"Good point, but this is different. Draco isn't shy and stupid like my brother. Now let me eat some more before we have to leave for classes."

Sophie was too nervous to eat a lot. She just barely ate enough to be satisfied for a couple of hours. She saw Professor McGonagall walking around with the schedules and went to get hers. "Ah, Miss Zabini you have a very big work load again. Advanced Potions is first for today and then you can look over you schedule. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

She quickly glanced at her schedule and sure enough double Potions. 'I guess things won't change much this year' she thought. As she started to walk at the hall towards the dungeon someone called her name.

"Sophie! Wait up!" Draco said.

She turned around to see Draco slightly jogging to get up to her. "Potions right?"

"Of course, what else are you taking this year?" she asked him.

"Advanced Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. What other classes do you have?"

"Let's see. Advanced Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, oh looks like we will have that class together too, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy."

"Sophie, did you ever think to not take a ton of classes?"

"Well I'm still not sure what I want to do when I finish Hogwarts so I might as well be prepared for anything."

"I see, would you like to sit by me in class?"

"Yes I would, I knew Ron wasn't going to take this class but I figured Harry would. Then again I should have known that they would sign up for the same classes like always."

"All that means is we don't have to deal with them."

"Harry is still my friend though."

"Ok, I take it back. We won't have to deal with Weasel then."

"Better."

They filed into class and sat towards the front. Not many people are accepted into Advanced Potions because Professor Snape didn't want to deal with people who couldn't handle it. The class only had ten people in it and instead of it being only two houses it was all four. As soon as they sat down everyone in the class came over to talk to Sophie. The main thing they wanted to know was how it all happened. She summed it up as best as she could to them. They talked around her table until Snape entered the room.

"Take your seats everyone. You are in this class because you are the select few who are good at potions. This year will test you and your abilities at potion making. Now today we will be brewing the Blood Replenishing potion. Who can tell me what it does?" Sophie's hang went into the air so fast that Snape had to do a double take. 'Zabini not Granger' he thought before saying, "Miss Zabini?"

"It's self explanatory. It replenishes blood if there is a severe blood loss Sir."

"Good, turn to page 5 in your books and begin with your partners. By the end of class today I want one potion in a vial for both partners. Most of this year will be graded together. The homework and exams are where you will need to excel."

"I'll set up the cauldron and grab the rest of the ingredients if you will cut the roots." Draco said.

"Alright." That's how most of potions went. Everyone was paired up and talked among themselves. It was hard to have an actual conversation because if you brewed the potion wrong it could drain the blood and not replenish. At the end of class only Draco and Sophie had made a nearly perfect potion and were awarded five points each. Snape gave the class a one-foot essay on the potion due by the end of the week.

"Did you notice he wasn't rude to me?" Sophie asked Draco.

"Of course he wasn't. You're a pureblood now, he doesn't have to put on an act with you anymore."

"What do you mean put on an act?"

"Snape is only half-blood. His mother was a witch and his father was a Muggle. But because of the whole Voldemort thing, he has to put on a very convincing act."

"Oh, I never knew that about him and I just thought he was like that for real. He's a very convincing actor then."

They walked up the main hall and said their goodbyes. Sophie had to go to Ancient Runes and Draco had a free period. All day long she was bombarded with people asking her the same questions over and over again. All she did was remind herself that it would eventually die down. Finally dinnertime came around and Sophie was starving. Her nerves had kept her from eating a lot earlier but now that was over. She walked in and found her brother sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Blaise, has anyone told you yet that you are sitting at the wrong table?" She teased him.

"I don't think it should matter where I sit."

"It doesn't matter to us but that it might matter to the rest of them." She told him looking at the other Gryffindors that were slowly filling up the table.

"You're right. Like always sister dear." He leaned over and whispered something into Ginny's ear and she nodded her head. After he left Sophie asked Ginny what that was all about.

"He just told me to meet him later is all." She said blushing and not meeting Sophie's eyes.

"If you say so… Oh great." She saw Harry and Ron walking up to sit by them. Sophie was about to get up before Harry stopped her.

"Sophie, please wait." He said.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I want to apologize for me not realizing what Ron was doing to you." He said as he gave Ron a nudge with his elbow.

"And I want to apologize for how I have acted and said. You didn't deserve it. Can you forgive me?" Ron asked her.

"No, I didn't deserve it. Any of it. And no, I can't forgive you. Not right now at least. You have hurt me bad Ron, friends don't do that to each other."

That's when Ron lost it. "So what? You can forgive a ferret for six years of torment but you can't forgive me for a couple of slip-ups? Friends forgive each other."

"It was easy to forgive him because we weren't friends before. But Ron we were friends, best friends, and you did that to me. That's why it is ten time worse what you did then anything that Draco has done."

"Oh on a first names basis with him now? How long did it take for you to jump in his pants to?"

"I hate you Ron." She got up and left the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise had witnessed the whole thing but couldn't hear what they were saying. All they knew was Sophie was upset. The people who heard what happened starting spreading it around like wildfire.

"You are such a git Ron. How can you be so cruel to her? You two were best friends once. What happened to you Ron? You have changed and not for the good. And Harry, thank you for trying to make everything right. I know it meant a lot to her." She stood up and walked out of the hall. She knew Sophie would be in the library but she just didn't know what to say to her.

"Everything all right Gidge?" Blaise asked her. She turned around to see her boyfriend and Draco looking at her with curiosity.

"No, Harry apologized and made Ron also, he and ended up making a bigger ass out of himself."

"Do you know where she is?" Draco asked.

"Most likely the library."

"I'll go talk to her. You guys go have fun."

"Tell my sister I will hex him if I need to." Blaise told Draco before walking off with Ginny hand in hand. Draco walked to the back of the library to find Sophie sitting in the floor and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Are you ok?"

"No" she replied and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "He's such an ass. It's like he is a completely different person now." Draco went and sat next to her and put his arm around her to give comfort.

"I know, I may have never like Weasel but he is really acting like one now."

"He was my best friend Draco. I just don't understand why someone would do that. Then he got upset at me because I told him I couldn't forgive him right now but I was able to forgive you. It wasn't the same with you. We were enemies before and it's easier to forgive your enemies than your own friends."

"I know, trust me I know." He hugged her close and she cried some more. When she was finished crying she stood up and helped Draco get up.

"I think I'm done crying over him. I have you, my brother, Ginny and Harry. I don't need a git like him."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Now, since we are already in the library, we might as well get some books for our essay."

"Sophie, I swear the end of the world could be coming and you would still try to get all your homework finished." He laughed at her. "Let's get the books and go back to the common room. We can work on it together."

As they made their way back to the common room they heard some muffled sounds coming from an empty classroom. Being Head students they had to check it out and after they did, they wished they hadn't. The two of them had walked in on Ginny and Blaise in a very intimate position that neither of them wanted to see again.

"I can't believe them. We should warn them to lock the door next time." Sophie said.

"Nope, I am not saying anything because I will have to admit I saw them having sex. That is one thing I don't want to tell Blaise."

"You big chicken. Fine, I will tell Ginny then."

"Be my guest." They sat around the table by the fire and worked on there homework for a couple hours before Sophie became tired.

"I think I am going to take a bath. I need to relax after today." She told him as she got up to go to her room and change.

"Ok take your time."

An hour later Draco really needed to use the bathroom. He couldn't hold it any longer or his bladder was going to burst. "Sophie! Are you almost done? I really need to go to the bathroom and you have been in there forever." There was no response from her. "Sophie! Open up!" Still no response. "Sophie? Are you ok? Sophie!" Draco decided to go in and check. The doors weren't sound proof and she should have been able to hear him. He walked in to find her fast asleep in the tub. Good thing the bubbles were still there of he would have jumped her right then. He didn't want to wake her but he did really need to go. "Sophie."

"Whoa, what? What are you doing in here?"

"I tried calling your name but there was no answer, I needed to use the bathroom and you fell asleep."

"Oh sorry, I'll put a silence charm up and close my eyes for you."

Draco could care less if she closed her eyes or not, he was just ready to relieve himself. As he was leaving Sophie said something to stop him. "What did you say?"

"Thank you, for everything and being there for me. I really appreciate it.

"Anything for you." He left and went back to the couch to finish the last of his homework besides the essay. Fifteen minutes later Sophie came down in just a spaghetti strap tank and pajama shorts. The tank fit like a second skin and Draco instantly knew she wasn't wearing a bra. He guessed she wasn't wearing any underwear either and he was right.

"Sorry about that earlier. I didn't realize I was that tired." She said as she sat in one of the armchairs by him.

"Its ok, take as long of baths as you want as long as it doesn't interfere with me needing to go."

"Deal. Why do you like me?" She asked him randomly.

"That was out of nowhere, I suppose its because you make me want to be a better person. You can see the good in everyone, even me. You don't back down. You're beautiful on the inside and out. Plus you're smart and fun to hang out with. What's not to like?"

"I over heard you talking to my brother and I know you liked me before this change but why?"

"Sophie, you never saw yourself clearly. You are an amazing girl. Any guy who doesn't like you should be mad. I have admired you for sometime now."

Sophie was glad she finally heard it straight from him. It's one thing to over hear people talking and another to hear it directly. "You are a mystery to me that is slowly coming together. I like this new Draco Malfoy I'm getting to know." She stood up and walked over to the couch he was sitting at and sat by him. "And I mean, really like." Sophie leaned forward and slowly kissed him on the lips. She had only meant to give him a simple kiss but Draco had other things in mind.

As soon as she kissed him Draco wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. Sophie was now straddling him as the kissed each other like they have never kissed before. 'He is an amazing kisser. He isn't trying to suck off my lips and his tongue moves just right' she thought. Draco moved his hands to squeeze her butt. He couldn't get enough of feeling her body. When they started to move upward and towards her breasts she stopped him. 'This feels so good and now I really want to take him now but I shouldn't.' she thought before saying, "Draco, let's stop now before we get too carried away."

He sighed before replying to her "I guess you're right."

She got off of his lap and held out her hand. "Sleep with me tonight. It's comforting falling asleep in someone's arms."


	13. Rose Releases

That was the most reviews I have had in a while! Thanks everyone

Finally a reason to have a mature rating………. ;)

**Chapter 13**

Sophie woke up the next morning confused for a moment on why there was an arm around her waist. Then she remembered the night before and smiled. 'He really is a wonderful kisser but I don't think I will let things to go for now and see what happens.' She thought to herself. She slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake him up and went to the bathroom.

She came out thirty minutes later all fresh and clean and Draco was still sleeping. She couldn't let him sleep any longer or he wouldn't have time to get ready before breakfast. "Draco, time to get up." She said as she shook his foot. He merely rolled over in bed a grumbled at her. "Draco, get up!" She said louder.

"Fifteen more minutes mum."

"Draco Malfoy never call me your mom again."

That's when he completely woke up and blushed. "I'm sorry Sophie, I didn't mean to, my mom has a habit of coming in at ungodly hours in the morning and waking me up."

"It's ok," she laughed, "but you might want to get ready or we will be late for breakfast."

Forty-five minutes later Draco walked down into the common room ready to go. "About time, you take longer than I do." She told him.

"I do have to look my best."

They walked down to the Great Hall joking about how big of a priss Draco is in the bathroom. They walked up and met Ginny and Blaise outside the door again. "I thought we could all sit at the Slytherin table today. I really don't want to deal with that git." Blaise said to them and they all knew that he was talking about Ron to.

"Sounds good to me." Sophie said. As they made their way over to the table they got a lot of shocked looks from the other houses. It was more so because of Ginny. Normally a Weasley would not be welcome at the Slytherin today. "You would think the world stopped turning." Sophie said quietly.

They four sat down across from each other and Sophie was next to Draco. They ate for a little bit before a Slytherin boy in her year interrupted Sophie. "Sophie, you are in Advanced Arithmancy correct?" he asked her. She turned to look at him and was slightly stunned. He was gorgeous, tan, dark hair and had dark eyes. Pretty much the opposite of Draco; he was good looking but Draco was still better.

"Kyle right? Yes I am taking it this year. It is one of my favorites." She said with a lot of warmth in her voice.

"Yes, Kyle Cromwell. I am taking it too. Do you have it today after breakfast?"

"Yes, I do. Looks like we have a class together and will be seeing each other." Draco has disliked Kyle from first year. He is a sweet talker but uses girls like toilet paper and it disgusts him. Sophie and Kyle continued to talk to each other for the rest of breakfast and Draco just pouted next to her. They even got up and left together and she didn't say goodbye to any of them. Draco was just downright pissed off, jealous, and hoping she didn't fall for him and be his next notch on his bed post.

Sophie was already out of the hall when she realized she forgot to say goodbye to everyone. "I forgot something Kyle, I will see you in class."

"Ok, I will save you a seat."

She walked back to where they were sitting to tell Draco to meet her on their free hour. When she saw them she could tell Draco was extremely upset that she just walked off. She sat down and tried to act naturally. "Man, don't know where my head went for a moment. Draco will you meet me at our common room during our free hour?"

"Sure thing Soph."

"Thank you," she gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I will see you later." She said before leaving the hall for real this time.

"Well, at least she came back this time." Blaise told Draco.

"Yeah, this time." He said gloomily.

When Sophie got to her Arithmancy class, Kyle was waiting patiently saving her a spot like she said. "Hey Kyle, sorry I had to go tell Draco something."

"It's ok. So is there something going on between you two?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, there is something there though."

"Well I would stay away from him if I were you. I wouldn't want to see your heart broken."

"What are you talking about Kyle?"

"Sophie, he doesn't get the nick name Slytherin Sex God for no reason. Poor Pansy, she lost her virginity to him and he won't give her the time of day since."

"Pansy? Really Kyle?"

"Yes, would you like other names too?"

"No, that's fine. Well class is about to start." She turned towards the front just as the teacher walked in. 'The nerve of him! Trying to make Draco look bad. He is just jealous that there is something between us.' She thought. As soon as the bell rang for class dismissal Sophie was ready to go and left. The entire class Kyle bad mouthed Draco and it was getting on her nerves.

When she got to her common room she finally took a sigh of relief and sat on the couch. Draco walked in and saw her gloomy face and sighed on the inside. "What's wrong Soph?"

"Kyle Cromwell."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked as he sat by her.

She leaned over and rested on his chest before answering him. "The entire time he talked nothing but bad things about you! It was horrible. He actually tried to tell me you took the Pug's virginity and never talked to her again!"

"Well, he would know. He's the one who did it."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, back in fourth year. She had the biggest crush on him and he knew it and used it to his advantage. As you know, she will do anything to please. Well sure enough, he got what he wanted and never talked to her again. It was sad really, watching her follow him around but then her attentions came to me and I got stuck with her."

"That's horrible! How could he do such a thing?"

"He's an ass. The worst part of it is, he has done it more than once. Though he learned after Pansy to not just drop them after the first time."

"What a jerk. I'm glad you're not like that." She said as she kissed him. Somehow during the kiss Sophie once again ended up on Draco's lap. His wandered and desperately wanted to take her clothes off.

"Sophie, if we don't stop now I won't be able to. And what I want to do to you will take longer than the fifteen minutes we have to get to our classes."

"You do it to me. I can't resist you anymore."

"You won't have to." He gave her one last kiss. The two of them got up and straightened themselves out. "Sophie, you make it very hard for me."

"Make what hard?" She asked. "Oh, I got it. Well I can take care of that for you." She said sexually as she ran her finger down his chest.

"Oo woman, I would like to be able to pay somewhat attention in class."

"Fine, but this isn't easy for me either you know." She turned and walked out.

"Sophie! Wait for me! We do have class together."

"Catch up then." They both needed sexual relief and fast. Having sex on the mind made Sophie think about Ginny. 'I still need to talk to that girl.' She thought. "After dinner today I am going to talk to Ginny. Will you distract Blaise long enough for me to do so?"

"As you wish."

That evening on the way to dinner, a thought came to her. "Draco, I know a way of getting back at Kyle and to get the Pug off of you some."

"What is that?"

"I am going to tell her that I have class with him and that he felt bad and wants to talk to her but didn't know if she felt the same. Basically tell her to meet him outside our class room."

"Sophie you are evil. But I love it."

"I know." She said and grabbed his hand as they walked into the Great Hall. Sophie didn't notice but Draco did, almost every guy in there was glaring at him. They sat down across from Blaise and Ginny. "Damn Draco, what did you do?"

"Snagged the most beautiful girl in school. No offense Ginny."

"None taken."

"Hey Gin, can you come to the library with me after dinner. I need some girl time." Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask your help on an assignment anyways."

"Blaise how about some wizard chess while we wait for these two?" Draco asked him.

"Why do you even ask me to play? You know I am just going to kick your ass at it."

"You're on!"

After dinner Ginny and Sophie made their way to the back of the library. Before Ginny could even ask her about her homework, Sophie just blurted it out. "I saw you two!"

"What do you mean saw us?" Ginny asked confused.

"You and Blaise in the empty classroom."

"Sophie! How could you?"

"Gin, all I really wanted to say was use a silencing charm and lock the door next time. I never want to see my brother and you in such an intimate way again. Please for my sake."

"Oh, Sophie I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it! Just remember for next time."

"Please tell me it was just you who walked in."

"Nope but Draco won't admit it so don't worry about it." Ginny just put her head in her hands for a little bit to compose herself.

"So about that assignment." The girls laughed it off and got to work. Over an hour later they were still working on homework when Blaise and Draco showed up. "We thought you might have drowned in books." Blaise said. "I came to save my girlfriend."

"Very funny, I only had to explain Ginny's assignment about five times before we could even start on anything."

"Well I can take it from here. Plus I missed my Gidget."

"You two were just together Blaise, you aren't going to whither away if you two are apart for too long." She told him.

"He might not but I would." Ginny laughed and hugged Blaise. The girls gathered up their stuff and walked out with the guys. "See you at breakfast." Ginny called back to Sophie and Draco.

When they got to their dorm room Draco stopped her before going in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you." He covered her eyes with his hands and slowly led her into the room. When he removed his hands, her hands went to her mouth. All around the room their were hundreds and hundreds red roses.

"This is so beautiful Draco." She whispered to him. She was still stunned by the whole thing that Draco had to walk around to look at her.

"Not as beautiful as you. Sophie I care for you so much. More than I ever thought possible. Will you make it official and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I will." Sophie was so happy she jumped onto Draco and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him with so much love and care at that moment. Draco stood there holding and kissing her and never wanting to let go. He slowly walked to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. He stopped kissing her mouth so move to her neck.

He slowly kissed a trail from her jaw line to the corner of her neck and it drove her insane. She wanted all of Draco at that moment. She ran her fingers through his silky hair while he nibbled on her ear. "I want you so bad." He whispered.

"There is no need to want, you have me." Sophie pulled of her shirt and revealed a very sexy green lace bra. "All of me."

Not wanting to rush right into it, he slowly ran his fingers over her breasts before taking the bra completely off. "Perfect" was all he said before devouring into them. This was something very new to her. She had been intimate before but never like this.

She started to take his shirt off while slightly grinding on him. Sophie could feel him getting harder by the second under her. Draco stood up and switched positions so she was lying underneath him. He wanted to feel her hotness. Bringing his hand up he started to rub on the outside of her panties making her moan quietly. Teasing her for a little bit he put a couple fingers in to her goodness and she moaned his name. Sucking on her nipple and feeling her juices was about to make Draco explode before even being inside her. He was about to stop and finish taking off his clothes but Sophie got there first.

Not being able to stand it anymore and wanting him inside her she sat up abruptly and undid his trousers. When she pulled down his boxers, she was amazed at what she saw. It was perfect, a little on the thick side but not to long. She stood up and took off her skirt and panties and forced Draco to sit on the couch. She knelt down before him and started sucking and rubbing. Draco was in heaven. They way she took command was incredible. While she sucked on his cock, she played with herself. Standing up she gave her fingers a good lick and rubbed herself one more time before straddling Draco.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive" she said as she kissed him and he entered her. It was nothing he had ever felt before. She rode him with perfect timing to his thrusts. Her boobs bouncing in front of his face and him biting and nipping anywhere he can. Draco switched the positions so he was on top of her. He wanted to see her face when she comes. They looked in each other eyes and smiled as his thrusted again.

He could tell she was close to coming. Her moans were getting louder and her nails were scratching harder into his back. "Faster Draco." Harder and faster he thrust into her until they climaxed together moaning each others names.

They just laid on the couch holding each other till their hearts and breathing slowed. Draco was tracing his fingertips from neck down to her breasts and over again. "You really are beautiful Sophie."

"Thank you Draco, that was amazing."

"The best."

"I could use a bath now, would you like to join me?"

"Yes I would." They made their way up to the bathroom not even bothering to get dressed. As Sophie leaned over to turn on the faucets Draco couldn't contain himself and grabbed her from behind. "You have an amazing ass." She stood up to talk to him but he had a hold of her waist and started to kiss her neck. His hands slid down and started to rub her goodness again.

"Oh Draco, that feels wonderful." They got into the tub and continued to caress each other. That night consisted of them learning each other's bodies and finding that one little spot that makes them go weak in the knees.

I hope you guys liked my sex scene…. Please tell me what you thought because if it was bad I am not attempting that again haha.


	14. True Enemies

So here's the deal. I have been writing movie lines in the story. Some are more obvious than others. If you spot it send me a message letting me know. I don't want it given away for the others. For example, in Chapter 13 the line was "As you wish." Anyone who has seen the movie The Princess Bride should know that line. Thanks for the reviews; it's going to start getting juicier from here on out!

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Sophie woke up wrapped in Draco's arms in his bed. This time however, she knew was fully aware of the situation. She started to think about how everything was going so right. Her and Draco were together and looking great and Ginny with her brother. Two extremely cute couples at Hogwarts. One thing was missing though. Harry and Ron. Ron not so much, but definitely Harry.

Walking down to breakfast hand in hand Sophie brought up the subject and hoped Draco wouldn't be too mad at her. "Draco, I need to talk to Harry more and try to make something of Ron. Ron might be a lost cause now but I know Harry isn't and I have been ignoring him."

He just sighed because he knew she was right. "I knew you would figure it out sooner rather than later."

"I know, so I think I am going to go sit by Harry and Ron today."

"Alright, but don't forget about Pansy. I learned that she has a free hour right after breakfast so it will be perfect for her to be waiting for him after class instead of before."

"Oh good! Now I just have to go talk to her without Kyle noticing." When they got to the entrance he kissed her goodbye and she walked towards the Gryffindor table and him to the Slytherin.

Harry gave her a huge smile when he saw her walking over. "Sophie! You stranger, get over here!"

"Hey Harry, hello Ron."

"Hello Sophie." Ron replied in a monotone voice.

"How are your classes going so far?" Harry asked.

"Alright, I have a pigheaded Slytherin in one of my classes. He is quite annoying."

"I thought you were getting along fine with Malfoy?"

"Oh Harry, Draco and I are fine. No, his name is Kyle Cromwell and he really lives up to the Slytherin name." She told him as she dug in for food.

"Oh, I haven't really heard of him."

"I know, me either. I think he is one of those guys that just sneak on by. Not standing out but not completely in the dark either. Oh I wish you were in my Arithmancy class today, you are going to miss the best prank ever."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you know how we can't stand the Pug? And I can't stand Kyle so I am getting them both back. The best part of it is, neither of them know it's coming."

"Sophie, you need to stop hanging around Slytherin's so much. They are starting to rub off on you. But then again, we influenced you to." Harry said with a chuckle.

"That you did, and I glad for it."

The entire time that they were talking Ron was just sulking and playing with his food. You know something is wrong when Ron isn't eating. "Ron please talk to me. You aren't eating and I know something's up then."

"I can't believe what you're doing Sophie."

"What am I doing?"

"Making friends with the enemy. Like always."

"They are not the enemy. And the last time you accused me of this is because you were jealous. Would you get over yourself Ron and be a man for once? Get to know them and you won't think that."

"I already know the right people Sophie. I don't need anymore associates."

"If that's how you see it then I am not surprised at your long list of friends. You have already lost me, how would you manage without Harry?" She said raising her voice slightly.

"I don't need you or Harry for that matter. I have who I need." He snapped at her and left the Great Hall.

"Sophie, why do you do that?" Harry asked?

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. It seems like he just brings out the worst in me. I wanted to try and make things right and I guess it will never be between him and I."

"No I don't think it will be, but I thought that even before this little escapade. But you did make a valid point on the not having friends."

"What do you mean?"

"So far this year he has completely ignored everyone but me. He is very moody towards anyone who talks to him and now people have learned to just stay away from him in the common room."

"What is up with him? He has changed so much, it's weird."

"I don't know, but anyways enough about him. Have you started dating Malfoy yet?"

She blushed before answering. "Yes, as of yesterday. How did you know?"

"It was bound to happen Sophie. Plus you two look at each other with the love sick look in your eyes."

"And you are ok with it?"

"If you are happy I am happy." He smiled.

"Are you really happy Harry? With everything that's going on and has happened?"

"Yes and no, it's my own fault with Ginny. I can't blame anyone but myself. I soon realized that I didn't want Cho but it was too late. But I am more focused on getting Voldemort." He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Dumbledore says that there is only two Horcruxes left. He believes the snake is one and he said he has a good idea on where the other one is."

"That's good Harry, maybe this will all be over and done with soon."

"Maybe."

Sophie looked up in time to watch Kyle walk out of the dining hall to go to class. She had to get moving to try and convince the Pug to go along with it. "Harry, I got to go talk to the Pug and get to class. I'm always here for you."

"I know, and thank you."

Sophie walked over to the Slytherin table and greeted Draco, Blaise and Ginny. "Where's the Pug?" she asked.

"Right over there." Draco said before kissing her quickly.

"Thank you, I will see you later." She tried to look as perky as possible to talk to Pansy. She had to be convincing for it to work. "Hey Pansy!"

She looked at Sophie like she had turned blue. "Yes, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you privately for a moment, it's really important."

"Sure, I guess." Pansy still had a look of confusion on her face as they walked towards the main doors.

"Pansy, I have arithmancy with Kyle this hour and he won't stop talking about you."

That's when Sophie had her full attention. "What does he say about me?"

"He says that he had screwed things up with you badly and he thinks that you will never take him back again. He doesn't know I am telling you this but I really hate seeing him so down in the dumps plus I can't concentrate when he's whining in my ear the whole time. I know that you have a free hour right now and it would be perfect for you to wait for our class to finish to be able to talk to him. I know it would mean a lot to him."

"Really? You mean it?" Pansy looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, now our classroom is on the forth floor and it's classroom two. We will be done at 10:30. Don't be late!"

"I won't be!" She turned around and skipped back to her friends and started whispering to them.

'Phase one: complete.' She thought as she walked to class.

"Sophie! I saved you a spot again." Kyle said as she entered the classroom.

"Thank you." She said with her best fake smile.

"You didn't confront Draco about what I told you right? I mean, he would just deny the whole thing."

"I did confront him about it actually. He told me some interesting things too."

"Like what?"

"Oh just some things." Sophie really didn't want to go further into it and thank goodness the teacher came in so they had to drop it. The class seemed to take forever to get through. She was really excited to see his reaction but couldn't show her excitement though. It was agonizing and finally the bell rang for class dismissal.

"Sophie, I was wondering if you would like to study with me on Saturday?" Kyle asked as they got up to leave.

"I can't, sorry. I have plans with my boyfriend." The look on his face was priceless as she left the room before him. Right outside the door on cue was Pansy waiting for him. She just nodded her head and walked a little further so she could watch the show. Kyle walked out with a confused look on his face until he saw Pansy.

"Oh Kyle!" She squealed as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Pansy? What in the world are you doing?" he asked her.

"I know that you like me and want me! I have been waiting so long to find out! We can finally be together!" She smothered him with hugs and practically hung off of him. Sophie was straining not to burst out laughing.

Kyle noticed Sophie and got extremely pissed off. "Oh Pansy, I'm sorry I have been so rude to you."

"It's ok baby. I forgive you." Kyle leaned over and gave the Pug the nastiest kiss Sophie had ever seen.

Sophie's plan backfired a little bit, she did not see that coming from Kyle but maybe now he will leave her alone and Pansy will leave Draco alone. She walked away laughing and desperately wanting to find Draco to tell him what happened.

That evening Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Sophie were sitting in the Head's common room laughing hysterically after she told them what happened. "The worst part of it all, he went along with it! He started kissing her right there in the hall! It was disgusting." She told them.

"Ten bucks says he is going to use her again." Blaise replied.

"Most likely." Draco agreed.

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of September flew by for them. The class work was getting harder and Draco and Sophie had so much Head's work added on it was hard for them to be able to relax with just each other. They slept together each night but had not had sex since that first time yet. It didn't bother either of them in the slightest. Being able to hold the other at night was more worth it. Every day since Kyle kissed Pansy, he was grumpier and angrier by the day. He ignored Sophie after that but she sometimes caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Draco, Kyle is really starting to give me the creeps now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he stares at me but he ignores me at the same time. It's just weird."

"I'll keep my eye on him ok? I'll ask around the Slytherin's and see if they know what's up."

"Thank you Draco."

"Anything for you my dear."

Later that night while patrolling the corridors and having a nice chat about what's in store for Halloween they heard something from behind them. They turned around to come face to face with Ron. "Hey Ron, what's up?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, why are you with him? He isn't good for you." He said bluntly.

"I am with him because I like him and he treats me well." Draco stood there stunned at what he said but was ready to defend her at all costs.

"I treated you well. You should be with me, not him."

"You used to treat me well Ron, until you changed. We are just not meant for each other."

"Yes we are Sophie."

"No we aren't. I am with Draco if you like it or not. Now please it's after curfew and you should be in the Gryffindor common room. I really don't want to take points away from you." She turned to leave when Ron grabbed her arm to turn her back around.

"Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you!" he barked at her still squeezing her arm.

"Ouch Ronald! Let go, you're hurting me!" she pleaded.

"Not until you listen to me."

"Weasley, get your hand off of my girlfriend this instant." Draco said pointing his wand at Ron's chest. That's when Ron finally let go of her arm.

"You only think your tough with a wand in your hand Malfoy. Well you know what Sophie, since you have already slept with him, you are too low for my tastes." Before Ron could even blink, Draco punched him square in the nose, dropping him to the floor.

"Stay away from us Weasley if you know what's good for you." Draco warned him.

After a moment to get over the initial shock of the punch Ron composed himself and stood. "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood, nobody!" Ron whipped out his wand so fast Draco didn't see it coming. "CRUCIO!"


	15. Faults

Thank you all who reviewed! Told you it was going to get juicier! Sorry that it took awhile for an update. I moved to a new place and its been really hectic.

Chapter 15

Sophie was so shocked by Ron using an unforgivable that she couldn't move for a few seconds. But that was all the time that Ron needed to get away. Realizing everything that just happened she screamed Draco's name. "Someone help me!" she shouted over and over again. "Draco, look at me baby. Draco." She said to him as she held him as she waited for a teacher to arrive.

"I'm sorry Sophie. I should have seen it coming."

"I should be sorry Draco, this could have been prevented." Finally Ms. McGonagall arrived to see what was going on. "Professor! It was Ron! He used an unforgivable on Draco for no reason!" Sophie almost screamed at her. She was quickly losing control over herself.

"Oh dear. Ms. Zabini, please head straight to the Head Master's office while I escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

Sophie kissed his forehead and told him she would see him soon as she talked with Dumbledore. McGonagall floated Draco to the infirmary to get checked over.

"Enter"

"Professor, I am so sorry. I had my suspicions about Ron since this summer. I had meant to tell you but then I got side tracked and with him and I fighting all the time, I completely forgot about it. This is entirely my fault. The signs were there and I didn't see it clearly." She told him in a rush as she paced around the office.

"Sophie, please take a seat and relax. Now tell me from the beginning when you got your first suspicion of Mr. Weasley."

"It was when I went to meat him and Harry to tell them about everything that happened and me actually being a Zabini. He said called Voldemort the Dark Lord. Only followers call him that Sir. Then, since school has started he has been very moody and completely ignoring everyone but Harry."

"You are very right Sophie. I started to get suspicions of my own about him to. But I had no real just cause over it. Just one of my feelings you know. I asked Professor Snape to look into it for me. Tonight would be a good night to do just that. Mr. Weasley will probably go to Voldemort seeing how he can't go anywhere else right now, for fear of being captured. The war is getting closer, be aware of your surroundings. Now please go fetch Harry for me, I will update him and then you can go see Mr. Malfoy in the Hospital Wing."

"I will Professor and thank you." As soon as she closed his office door, she sprinted to the Gryffindor Common Room and burst through the door. "Harry!" She yelled.

"Dang Sophie, no need to yell." He turned around in a chair to tell her.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you immediately in his office. It is highly urgent."

"What's going on?"

"He will explain everything to you, now go!"

"Sophie, what is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Ginny, where is Blaise?"

"He should be in the Slytherin Common Room now."

"Ok follow me and I will fill you in when we get Blaise." They ran to the dungeons to get Blaise. As soon as she entered the common room, he knew something was wrong with her.

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

"Follow me and I will explain everything."

Sophie then led the others to the Hospital Wing to find Draco fast asleep on a bed. Professor McGonagall told her that he is fine and was given a sleeping drought to sleep soundly. Sophie, Blaise and Ginny took a seat around Draco and she began to tell them what just happened.

"My brother?" Ginny said unbelievingly.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe. I was so shocked at first I just stood there. It seemed like me eyes were playing tricks on me but they weren't." Sophie replied.

"I am going to kill him." Blaise murmured.

"He is my brother. I will be killing him." Ginny replied to him. "Why would he turn his back on his friends and family?"

"Money? Power changes people Gidge. He must have pleased Voldemort greatly if he is still alive today. Nobody just walks in there without any purpose."

"Harry was his best friend for six years though." She told him.

"Ron has always been in the shadow of Harry though Gin. He was always Harry Potter's best friend and sidekick. He probably had enough of it and wanted something of his own for once. It's just too bad he did the wrong thing." Sophie told her.

"This is my brother we are talking about. He has always been in the shadow of someone. My older brother's have already achieved everything, Head Boy, quidditch captain, even gotten really great OWLS and NEWTS. Ron always thought there was nothing he could do to one up his brothers. Then he became friends with Harry and there was no way he could compete with that. So he probably got fed up with it and did the only thing that would get him attention. Become a Death Eater. If my mom hears about this, I'm going to lose out on my chance on killing him."

"Dumbledore is probably going to have an Order meeting about this."

"He is." Harry said. He had just walked in and heard Sophie telling them about the meeting.

"Harry, how did you know we were here?" Sophie asked getting up to hug him.

"Dumbledore told me everything and I figured you guys would be here. And he is having a organizing a meeting for tonight as we speak."

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry, I would have never guessed my brother would do something like this to you." Ginny said to him apologetically.

"It's ok Gin. I should be used to things like this by now I suppose."

"No you shouldn't Harry. You still have your true friends here. Ron just had his own agenda to worry about." Blaise chipped in.

"Thanks Blaise, this whole thing is all so messed up. I'm so confused about everything Sophie. The last you know what is still out there and now Ron. My life is fucked up."

"Who's life isn't? Granted your life is a tiny bit worse than others but it's nothing you can't work through." She replied.

"Work through it or die are my only options."

"Well look at the bright side then, you have a 50 percent chance of surviving." Blaise said trying to cheer him up a little.

"Better than nothing I suppose. Well I am going to get going to bed. Dumbledore will be collecting us all in the morning to give us a briefing of last nights meeting."

"Goodnight Harry." Sophie said giving him another hug.

"Night Ginny and Blaise."

"Goodnight." They replied together.

"We should be getting to bed also. I have a feeling its going to be a long day tomorrow." Ginny told Sophie.

"Yeah, go ahead you guys. I am going to stay here with Draco tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay to?" Blaise asked his sister.

"I'm sure, go get some sleep while you can."

Sophie took a long slow breath as her brother and best friend walked out of the Hospital Wing. She rearranged her chair so she could rest her head on Draco's bed and held his hand. "Oh Draco, I am so sorry." She fell asleep after a couple of hours of randomly talking about things to a sleeping Draco.

"Sophie?" Draco said as he stirred in the morning.

"Oh Draco! How do you feel? Are you alright?"

"I feel fine actually. It's not the first time I have had the cruciatus curse performed on me, however it is the first time to receive potions to help with the pain and sleep afterwards."

"I feel horrible, it's all my fault. I didn't even do anything to prevent it."

"Sophie, darling. Don't worry about it. Neither of us saw it coming from Weasel. If anything it is my fault." He sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Sophie got up and sat next to him in the bed. "He won't be able to do it again or come near you again ok?" he assured her as he put his arms around her to hold her.

"Not as long as I have you."

"You will always have me."

Madam Pomfrey arrived shortly after he awoke to double check he was ok and sent him on his way. They walked back to their common room at a slow pace. There was no need to rush this morning. Five minutes after sitting on their couch to relax Blaise, Ginny and Harry arrived to get them to go to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered his office, there were a lot of people there that they didn't expect to see. All of the Weasley clan except for one of course, Lupin, Tonks, Professor Snape and even Mad Eye was there. "Please take a seat everyone." Dumbledore told the group.

"This can not be true Albus!" Molly burst out.

"Molly, please. It is true, Ron has left the school. I know it's hard to believe at first but if you really think about it, it's not." Arthur replied calmly.

"We are all here today because there is a great risk. As we have all been informed of what just came to light, there is something else we should worry about. We have no clue how much information Ronald has given to Voldemort. As Severus has told the Order last night, even he was unaware that Mr. Weasley had switch over to the dark side. Voldemort kept it a very huge secret and that can only mean that Mr. Weasley was telling him almost everything he knew on Harry's plans to destroying him."

"I really haven't made any plans yet Sir. There is still that one set back." Harry said.

"Yes there is and I will be talking to you privately after this is over about that to. But the thing I am worried about is that Voldemort knows that the others have been destroyed. The war is fast approaching us. I was hoping we would be able to get through the school year before it came but I am afraid that might not be possible. Everyone must be on their guards."

The meeting went on for a short while. Molly and Arthur asked the most questions and wanted to hear it straight from Sophie's mouth that he actually did perform the cruciatus curse. When they were dismissed Sophie and Draco went straight back to their common room.

"You know Soph,"

"What?" She asked.

"You remind me of the babe." He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"What babe?"

"You know, the babe. The babe that's mine." He laughed.

"Oh you dork. But this situation sucks." She told him.

"I know what you mean. I just want to live a normal life."

"Draco, your last name is Malfoy. I don't think you will ever have a normal life."

"Yeah, but I can sure as hell try to. Now explain further to me about what Dumbledore was saying about the things Harry has destroyed."

"Voldemort has an obsession of trying to be immortal. Now the Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed back in year two and Nicholas and his wife Perenelle died shortly afterwards. That was the only real way of making oneself immortal. Now in Voldemort's case. He used Horcruxes. Do you know what those are?"

"Yes, I had read about them in one of our dark magic books. I can't believe he did that. But that doesn't explain it though; Dumbledore said there is still one left. Meaning that there were more than one?"

"Yes. His plan was to make seven in all but he only got to six because of when he tried to kill Harry as a baby stopped him."

"Seven! The book said even to do it once was bad enough!"

"Voldemort is insane. Seven is supposed to be the magic super number remember."

"So anyways, there was a diary, goblet, hat, ring, and a locket that kept his Horcruxes. Harry and Dumbledore went on trips during six year to hunt them down and destroy them all. There is only one left to be discovered. Only one more to destroy and Harry will be able to kill Voldemort once and for all."

"Wow, poor Harry. I can't believe I have given that guy so much shit when he has this on his plate."

"It's ok Draco. Everything will be fine now." She snuggled up to him and gave him a large hug. That sat there for a long time just staring at the fire and relaxing. "You know what you be wonderful right about now?" she said with a wicked grin.

"What would that be?"

"A nice long bubble bath." She said as she got up and started to walk up the stairs slowly stripping her clothes off. When she got to the top she was only in her green lacy bra and underwear. "Well, are you joining me or not?" She called after him. Draco was up those stairs faster than you can say Tallahassee.


	16. Interuptions

I just want to say congrats to MistressBlackSnape for being the first and only one to get the line correctly! And I actually helped out a bit by putting two lines in the chapter.

You remind of the babe.

What babe?

The babe with the power.

What power?

The power of voodoo.

Who do?

You do.

Do what?

Remind me of the babe!

THE LABRYNTH!! David Bowie people, tight pants and crazy mullet wig ring a bell? Anywho, on with the story and remember keep a lookout for the line!

Chapter 16

The next few days were tense for everyone. Ron was missing and the school only knew that much. The only people that knew what exactly happened to Ron were the ones who were briefed that night. Sophie and the others were pretty sure Ron had run off to Voldemort but Snape hadn't heard anything yet.

Harry started to hang out with the group a lot more now. With Ron being gone, they were the only ones that knew exactly what he was going through. Ginny and Harry put aside what happened between them and were becoming friends again. He soon saw that Blaise was good for her and he was happy.

Everything was fine except with Sophie and Draco. Ever since Ron's disappearance, Draco has had a feeling that something really bad is going to happen to Sophie. He became very possessive and protective of her and it bugged her like no tomorrow.

"Draco! This is enough!" she yelled at him one day after he had frightened off a first year for walking to closely to her. "I can take care of myself."

"Ok, so that last part was a bit much, but I'm only doing this for your safety."

"I don't need your protection day and night. You are supposed to be my boyfriend not my bodyguard! I have dueled against Death Eaters before Draco. I can handle my own just fine."

"Let's go back to our common room and relax ok. I think I just need to relax."

"Fine." She told him.

When they got to the common room she sat in the armchair closest to the fire. She was not in the mood to cuddle with him. "I'm sorry Sophie."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Oh I heard, I just wanted to hear it again. It's not often that Draco Malfoy apologizes."

"Only to you, will I do that."

"So what are you apologizing for exactly?"

"For me being ridiculous the past couple weeks. I just have a feeling deep down that something isn't right. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said with a defeated look and flopped on the couch.

"Draco, as I said before. You are my boyfriend. And yes, because of that I know there are some protective things that come along with it. But right now with all this craziness going on, I need you as my boyfriend. I want to be able to come to you every night and being able to relax and not have you off somewhere else."

"I'm never somewhere else! I'm always with you."

"Your mind Draco! Haven't you realized that past few weeks we haven't had sex or even kissed? You have been to focused on protecting me that you don't even realize that you're missing the little things! I want to be able to have fun with you. I want my boyfriend back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey. I did get carried away. I will do better from now on. I promise you."

"That's all I want." Sophie said happily as she finally got through his thick skull. She got up and lay on the couch with him. It was nice to actually just relax with him. "Halloween is this weekend." She said thinking aloud.

"That it is. Do you want to go to the costume dance?"

"We have to Draco. We're Head's. We are supposed to go and make an appearance or something silly like that."

"Well what shall we be?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking an angel and you be a devil but that is too cliché."

"Oh, what's that opera movie you made me what?"

"Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yeah that's it! I could be the Phantom and you could be my Christine."

"Oh that's a good one! No one else would have this costume either, totally original."

"I do have some bright idea's once and a great while."

"Just once and a great while." She said teasingly.

"Hey now." He playfully glared at her. He slowly brought his hands to her waste and tickled her uncontrollably.

"Truce! Truce!" she yelled between laughs. He stopped tickling her and started to kiss her neck right by the ear. His hands left her waste and went straight for the buttons of her shirt. He took her shirt off as fast as he could without ripping the buttons off. Sophie's lacy bra did nothing to conceal her hard nipples. Draco started to nibble on them before the bra was even completely off. He looked into Sophie's eyes and kissed her lovingly as he undid the clasp. Sophie was sitting on his lap and her breasts were level with his mouth. He leaned forward and started to lick and nibble on her exposed nipples. "Oh Draco." She quietly moaned. Sophie started to rock her hips back and forth on his cock and could feel him getting very hard very fast. That is when they heard the knock at the door.

"Fuck." Draco sighed.

"I better get dressed then." Sophie grabbed her shirt and bra and ran upstairs to her room to get straightened up. Draco had to adjust himself and answered the door.

"Hey Draco! Is Sophie around?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she's up in her room."

"Great thanks!" Ginny practically sprinted to her room. "Sophie!" she squealed as she opened the door. Sophie was in mid change into pajamas when Ginny came in. "Oh sorry."

"It's ok, I'm almost done. What's up?"

"Blaise asked me to the dance!"

"Well of course he did, you two are dating."

"I know, but it is official now and I need help coming up with a costume. What are you going to be?"

"We are going as the Phantom and Christine."

"Who?"

"It's from an opera. You have to watch the movie sometime."

"That's boring! I want something that will stand out!"

"Let's see then. How about a pirate and a maiden?"

"Ick Sophie."

"Oh I know! Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"Who?"

"It's a Muggle Disney movie. Aladdin is this poor thief that gets a magical lamp with a Genie. He makes a wish to become a prince to win over Princess Jasmine because she can only marry a prince. Anyways, there's an evil guy who tries to get Jasmine for himself to become ruler and Aladdin foils his plans then Jasmine's father makes a new rule that she can marry anyone she deems fit. And they live happily ever after."

"Cute story, but what do they wear?"

"Think old time Arabian."

"Oh love it! We will look so cute! We have to go into Hogsmeade today and get the costumes."

"Do we have to do it this minute?"

"Halloween is in one week and it is the last chance we get to go and shop."

"Oh fine then. Let me get dressed."

Thirty minutes later the two girls were headed off to shop while the boys hung out together. It was very rare that they got to hang out without the girls. Sophie headed straight for a more expensive shop her mom showed her once. She knew it would have some nice dresses for her costume and it would have something for Ginny as well. "Sophie, I don't think I will be able to afford anything in there."

"Don't worry about it, we have a tab set up here. I will just tell my brother he owes me one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ginny, plus I can't have you looking like crap next to my brother." She said jokingly.

"Oh fine." Ginny agreed finally. Over two hours later after trying on many dresses and costumes the girls finally made up their minds. Sophie needed to order hers because they didn't have the size in the dress she wanted. Ginny was extremely happy with her turquoise Arabian outfit she found. "We are going to look amazing Soph."

"I know."

That week flew by for everyone. The drama with Ron disappearing went away with everyone focused on the dance. Harry even said he had a date and told them it would be a surprise. The day of the dance Ginny and Sophie were closed off in Sophie's room. The boys hadn't seen the girls' costumes yet and they wanted to surprise them. Finally when both girls were pleased with their looks they came out to the common room. Ginny entered first and looked adorable in her turquoise Jasmine costume with even the funky shoes to go with it. All she had to do was have black hair and you would think they were really Jasmine and Aladdin.

Sophie came out next in a beautiful white gown that had random sparkles all over. The bodice was tight and it laced up the back. It fluffed out at the waist and that gave the dress the extra gorgeous look it needed. Her hair was done in tight curls that hung down her back and have like stars pinned in there to. Draco had the signature white half mask on and old style tuxedo on. They looked incredible next to each other.

Sophie couldn't believe how many people didn't know what the Phantom of the Opera was about. The pair was asked numerous times what their costume was. Ginny and Blaise on the other hand people knew what their costume was but didn't know that it originated from a Disney movie.

Draco and Sophie were having a great time dancing and relaxing with friends. It was nice to be able to forget the crazy real world for a night and be kids. While a slow song started to play Draco thought it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Sophie. "Sophie darling?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I just wanted to say you look beautiful tonight. You amaze me every time and every day."

"Thank you sweetie. You look very handsome yourself." She giggled. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"What I am trying to say is, I…" Draco stopped mid sentence because someone tapped him in the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Kyle asked. Sophie looked at Draco to see his response. He didn't want to be too rude and kill the good mood going on.

"Sure, but just for the rest of the song." Draco replied to him. He kissed Sophie on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll be watching, wave if you want me to come rescue you."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Sophie, you look great tonight. Phantom of the Opera correct?"

"Yes finally someone gets it."

"Yeah, it is one of my mother's favorite operas."

"It is a good one. So why aren't you dancing with Pansy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sick of her. She is so clingy it is ridiculous. And about that, why did you do that Sophie?" He asked with his voice getting a little darker.

"Karma."

"Well I didn't like it. I had to put up with that bitch for a month now." They had stopped dancing and were just staring at each other. Draco noticed this but she didn't wave so he figured it was nothing to worry about.

"Serves you right Kyle, you're a selfish pig just like her. You two deserve each other."

"No, I deserve the best. Not some groveling girl."

"You only get the best if you are the best, and you are far from it."

"Only in your eyes. But I do believe someone wants the best from you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked right before she blacked out.

"SOPHIE!" Draco yelled and ran towards the middle of the dance floor right where Sophie and Kyle had been standing two seconds before hand. The music stopped and people stared at Draco like he had gone mad. Blaise, Ginny, and Harry all came running up to see what was going on. "Kyle took Sophie!" Draco yelled. The Professors came rushing forward and immediately told everyone to search the castle and grounds in pairs. "They were standing here talking to one another and I blinked and they were gone. I told her I would watch her and come rescue her from him if she waved. She never waved." Draco started rambling at that point. Blaise had to go shake him to get control over him. "Draco! Snap out of it. We need you to focus. What did Kyle say?" Blaise asked him. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall waited patiently for him to answer.

"He asked if he could dance with Sophie. I didn't want to sound rude but I whispered to Sophie to wave at me if she wanted me to come and rescue her from him. Then they started to dance but shortly after they stopped and were just talking. She was probably telling him off for being stupid. Then next thing I know they are gone."

"We need to hold another emergency Order meeting. Mr. Zabini, Professor McGonagall will escort you home to get your parents. Mr. Malfoy, please come with me to the office while we wait. Miss Weasley and Harry please join us in my office in 15 minutes." Dumbledore said to them.

Sophie awoke with a major headache and the last thing she remembered was someone yelling her name. "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. She tried to get up but realized she was bound.

"You are at the Malfoy mansion Sophie." Ron told her.

"Ron, what are you doing? How did I get here? Let me go!"

"I am doing what I want. You got here because I brought you here. And no, I won't let you go."

"What are you talking about? Kyle took me."

"Stupid girl, polyjuice potion is an amazing thing. It is only for human transformations you know. Kyle is probably waking up about now from a very powerful sleeping potion. I disguised myself as him and party crashed. I had to take you away from him. He isn't good enough for you! So I simply apparated us out of there."

"It is impossible to apparate on Hogwarts' grounds." She stated.

"Not for me."

"How can you do that?" she asked with a snobbish tone.

"I can do anything I want. And so can you."

"What do you mean so can I?"

"You can do whatever you want like I can, when you're my bride."


	17. Lies and Marriage

Thank you all who reviewed! And don't worry everyone, everything will be explained. The title of the story is The Truth Always Comes Out.

Last chapters mystery quote was from the movie Donnie Darko. "How can you do that?" "I can do anything I want. And so can you."

**Chapter 17**

Draco and Blaise searched the castle with everyone else while they waited for Blaise and Sophie's parents to arrive. "Let's check the Slytherin common room." Blaise suggested.

When they got there, the site surprised them both. Almost every Slytherin was just sitting around acting like nothing has happened. It pissed Draco off like there was no tomorrow.

"Why the bloody hell are you all sitting around here for? You should be searching for Sophie and Kyle!" he screamed at them.

"She's not one of us Draco." Pansy stated.

"She is my sister you stupid bitch!" Blaise yelled at her. Pansy gave him a hurt face and sat back down. "Let's check his room."

When they went into the boy's dorm everything looked normal. That's when they heard a groan from the closet. Both of them took out their wands and told the person to come out slowly. Kyle stumbled out of the closet just to be tackled by Draco. "Where did you take her? Where is she?" He yelled at him as he punched him.

"Draco! Calm down. Punching him won't get us Sophie back." Blaise said even though he would have hit him first if Draco didn't beat him to it.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he asked.

"You took Sophie at the dance and disappeared! Where is she?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't even make it to the dance! I was getting ready and then I blacked out. Next thing I know is I'm waking up in my closet and you two are attacking me."

"We will see about this." Draco grabbed him from by the collar and took him to Dumbledore's office.

"Here he is Professor. But he claims he didn't do it." Draco said as Kyle sat in a chair.

"That is because he didn't do it." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"What do you mean? We saw him with our own eyes!" Draco yelled.

"I am assuming Polyjuice potion was used to look like him. Mr. Cromwell, did you pass out before the dance?"

"Yes Sir, I did. I woke up right before these two found me."

"Very well, you may leave." Kyle slowly got up and left.

"But Sir! What about my sister?" Blaise asked.

"Just a moment Blaise. Your parents will be here anytime now." Sure enough the fireplace became bright green and out stepped their parents.

"Oh Blaise!" Lizzy ran and hugged her son.

"Dumbledore, please tell us you know who did this?"

"I do know, it was Ronald Weasley."

"How did he get back into Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"I think Voldemort might have shared some of his greatest secrets to him to urge him to come to his side. I have an idea but I cannot say for sure."

Just then Professor Snape entered the office. "Sebastian, Lizzy I'm sorry we're seeing each other under these circumstances but I know where she is."

"Where is my daughter?" Sebastian asked him.

Snape looked at Draco while he replied, "She is at the Malfoy Mansion."

"No! That is impossible!" Draco screamed at him.

"Ever since the beginning of the school year the base of operation has been at your parents home Draco."

"Why?"

"It was convenient for everyone. It is large enough to house everyone who needs to stay a few nights and your father has been a faithful servant for many years. He couldn't have refused if he wanted to."

"Well that means I can go get her back! It is my home and I have admittance into it! I will get her back." Draco smiled at everyone.

"It won't be that simple. She is heavily guarded with men, spells and enchantments."

"What can I do? I can't just leave the love of my life there!" Draco didn't mean to say the second part out loud.

"Did you just say my sister is the love of your life?" Blaise asked him seriously.

"Yes, I meant to tell her tonight but I didn't get the chance." Draco replied.

"We will get her back mate."

"I know."

"Dumbledore, what do you plan on doing about this?" Sebastian asked him.

"Well I wasn't sure but what Professor Snape and Draco have just informed us all, I have a plan that might work."

"There is one more thing you need to know." Snape cut in. "Ron is going to force Sophie to marry him in one weeks time."

"NO!" Almost everyone shouted.

"I would not have known this if I wasn't called to Voldemort tonight. I am so sorry."

"Dumbledore we need to act fast!" Lizzy said.

"I know we do. If Draco agrees, I suggest we use him as a spy. He can go in there and convince his family and Voldemort he really does want to be a Deatheater. Voldemort will more than likely ask why now? You will tell him because you love Sophie and that you two together would make a very powerful team." Tell him you will become a Deatheater if you can have Sophie. You won't do it without her by your side. You have to convince him Draco. Can you do that?"

Everyone's eyes were glued on Draco. "Yes, I will do anything I can to save her."

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Mansion, Sophie was sobbing in her cell when someone approached. "Who's there? If that's you Ron, just leave me alone!"

"Sophie, it's Narcissa. I brought you some food and a change of clothes. My job is to look after you while you are here."

"Narcissa please help me! I'm in love with your son and I know he loves me too! Ron is going to force me to marry him!"

"I'm sorry Sophie, there isn't much I can do."

"If you see him, will you tell him I will always love him?"

"I will do that and if you say he loves you, knowing my son he should be arriving soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco always gets what he wants." She winked at her and left the cell. Mrs. Malfoy brought Sophie some books to read while she was cooped up in the cell. She tried to make her as comfortable as possible while being in a prison. All she said was, I know how you feel.

The following day Draco readied himself to go to his parent's house. Dressed in his best black attire he flooed straight into the entrance hall and yelled "Father!"

Lucius Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly walked down to meet his son. "Draco, how good to see you! What brings you here?"

"To get my girlfriend back."

"He intends to make her his wife next week."

"Not if I can help it. Father, I love her. She will be a future Malfoy."

"Well you need to talk to the Dark Lord first."

Draco sighed inwardly, "Yes, I was hoping to talk to him right away."

"Let's see if he is available." Lucius lead the way to the office. Knocked on the door two quick times and waited.

"Enter." Voldemort said. Lucius and Draco walked in the office with their heads held high. "Ahh, young Malfoy. Pleasure to see you. I have been looking forward to the end of this year to have you join our ranks."

"As I have been to, my Lord." Draco slightly bowed.

"What is it that I have the pleasure of meeting with you today?"

"My girlfriend is being held prisoner here and I want her back."

"Young Sophie is your girlfriend?" Voldemort asked confused.

"Yes she is. I met her over the summer at the Zabini Manor and we have been dating almost this entire school year so far. I love her and want her as my own. I do not want to see her with another."

"Well this puts a new twist in things. I was under the impression she was seeing no one and that is why Mr. Weasley wanted her."

"He is not worthy of her touch." Draco spat.

"Easy now Draco. First things first, I need to speak to Ronald to clear some things up. Willy!" A house elf appeared who looked extremely terrified.

"Yes, Master?"

"Retrieve Ronald Weasley immediately."

"Yes Master." The house elf named Willy disappeared within the blink of an eye. A few minutes of awkward silence you could here Ron telling the house elf to let go and let him walk by himself. Willy barged into the office with Ron in tow by the pants.

"Weasley, sit down and be quiet." Voldemort ordered. Ron walked over to an armchair and gulped. He looked at Draco and then back to Voldemort. "I want to clarify some things here. You told me that Young Sophie was not seeing anyone but yet Draco tells me he has been dating her for a couple of months. I do not like being lied to Weasley."

Ron gulped and was about to explain himself but Voldemort interrupted him. "I don't want any excuses. But what I do want to hear is how you managed to get Sophie out of Hogwarts?"

"I used your secret way onto the grounds my Lord."

"What was the first rule about that?"

"Never to use it." Ron was staring at the floor now. He knew something bad was coming and didn't want to face it.

"That's right. Even though I don't agree with the schools policy on letting mudbloods in, that school was my home. CRUCIO!" Ron fell off the chair screaming in agony. After torturing him for awhile, he called in the Lestranges to bring him to the dungeons. "Willy! Tell Narcissa to retrieve Sophie and bring her here."

"Yes Master."

Draco tensed, he had no clue what shape she was going to be in. He was praying to God that they didn't torture her. Five long minutes later there was a knock at the door and Draco held his breath. She looked wonderful as ever. They had locked her up but didn't touch her. As soon as she saw Draco, her face lit up and she ran to him. She hadn't noticed who else was in the room yet. "Take me home Draco. I want to leave!" She sobbed as she held him.

"It's ok darling. Everything will be ok. You need to _trust_ me." He tried to emphasize the word trust.

"Young Sophie, I can see now that Draco was not lying about his love for you." Voldemort said scaring her. Sophie half hid behind Draco because she was not expecting to see him. "Draco is going to receive the Dark Mark to ensure the safety of you, his bride. Then you two will return to Hogwarts to help gather followers for the right cause. "

Sophie looked at Draco quizzically. 'This cannot be happening' she thought.

"Sophie, _trust_ me. It has to be this way." Draco said kissing her forehead.

"Ok." She replied unsure of what was really going on.

"My Lord, can you call Snape here? I need to explain to him why Sophie and myself will be out of school this week. I am sure he will make a grand excuse to the Headmaster on why we are away." Draco asked.

"That is a good idea Draco. Everyone is probably searching for your bride so best thing to put an end to that."

An hour later Snape talked Voldemort in letting him talk to Draco and Sophie in Draco's room.

"Draco Malfoy tell me what the fuck is going on right now!" Sophie screamed at him when they closed the door.

"It was either you marry Ron or you marry me. And I couldn't just say hey she's mine. I had to convince him that I was dead serious about this and the only way of doing so was to agree to get the mark sooner than planned. And I believe both of those will be happening next weekend." Draco said. He walked over to her to hug her.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked no one in particular.

"Listen, I will tell everyone what's going on. Maybe this won't even have to happen in a week." Snape told them. "I will leave you two now. Sophie, I advise not leaving this room unless he calls for you. Same for you Draco." He walked out of the room and told the people outside to not bother them.

"What happened to Ron?"

"He is currently in the dungeon for lying to the Voldemort and using the secret way into Hogwarts."

"Oh so he doesn't have extra super powers?" she asked.

"I don't believe so, I think Voldemort just told him silly tricks to get him to come over. Ron was just dumb enough to go for it."

Sophie went and flopped onto the bed. She was so mentally and physically exhausted. Draco came over and lied next to her. "You know the night of the dance before we got interrupted?" he asked as he stroked her arm.

"Yeah?"

"I was about to tell you that I love you for the first time. And now it seems I have proclaimed my love for you to everyone but you. And Sophie I love you with all of my heart. You make me want to be better and I know the situation that we are in right now stinks but I want you to know I would do anything for you."

"I love you too Draco. I was going to tell you that night as well. I just wish there was some way where you didn't have to receive the Dark Mark."

"Dido."

"What happens if the Order doesn't get here in time?" she asked.

"We get married and I get marked I guess. There is one thing I do want to do though." Draco got off the bed and got down on one knee. "Even though I have no ring right now, I want you to know I love you with every fiber of my being. Sophie Zabini will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes I will." She replied with a smile on her face. He got up and gave her a huge kiss.

"I wanted to show that I want to do this, even if we are being forced."

"Thank you Draco."


	18. Wonderful interruptions?

I'm very sad that no one guessed the line! "Dido." Come on guys! The movie Ghost Patrick Swayze's character never said I love you, he always replied with dido!!! I thought that one was more obvious than the previous one from Donnie Darko. Again thank you all for reviewing! I am trying my best to keep this story interesting and yes it is coming to a close soon.

**Chapter 18**

The next couple of days were antagonizing for Blaise and his parents. They didn't want Sophie to get married by force. They all knew Draco and Sophie were dating but that is was still not right for them to have to do this now. Blaise was distraught thinking about Draco having to receive the Dark Mark.

"This isn't right!" Blaise yelled to no one in particular.

"I know Blaise, but what can we do?" Ginny said.

"I don't know but I hate sitting around here not knowing what's going on there! It's infuriating!"

"I think we should ambush the manor." Harry said.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"You know, if we could get inside the manor somehow we could ambush them and finish this whole thing before it even takes place. And, we could even defeat Voldemort. They wouldn't be suspecting it."

"It sounds great Harry but how on earth would we get in there? Draco is obviously stuck there like Sophie or else he would have brought he back by now." Ginny said.

"If we could figure out a way to get in, I think it's a great idea." Blaise told them.

"I think I know how. Let's go talk to Dumbledore." The three of them left to go to the Headmaster's office. When they arrive there was already a gathering of people.

"Ah, Blaise just who I wanted to see." Dumbledore said to him. "Come in everyone, you all should hear this. Severus go ahead."

"As I was saying, the plan is for this Saturday at 7 pm. They will wed and Draco will receive the mark immediately afterwards. It is only then will they be able to return to Hogwarts. That way Voldemort will be able to get track of them through me."

"Sir, I have an idea." Harry stepped up and said.

"Let's hear it." Sebastian replied.

"I think our best chances are to ambush them before they are supposed to wed. We will sneak into the manor and get them by surprise. They won't be expecting it because they think no one can get in or out. Plus, this will give us a chance to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"If no one can get in or out Harry, how are we supposed to get in?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone's eyes were on Harry. Hoping he had some miracle up his sleeve.

"Dobby." He said simply.

"Draco's old house elf?" Blaise asked. "I thought he was no longer in service of them?"

"He isn't but house elves magic is extremely powerful. When he was under service of the Malfoy's he was still able to come to me and tell me things he shouldn't have been able to. He was able to come and go as he pleased. I think he might still be able to get into the house and if so he will be able to get us in as well."

"Well let's test this theory out then." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Dobby!"

Pop. "Yes Headmaster?" the house elf replied.

"Are you able to get into the Malfoy Manor if you wanted to?" he asked.

"Yes I am." There was a loud cry of happiness in the office. It took Dumbledore a minute to calm everyone down before proceeding.

"Dobby, this is very important. They are holding Draco and Sophie captive in Draco's room. We plan to ambush the manor to try and defeat them. Can you get us into Draco's room and would you be willing to do this?"

"Sophie as in Hermione?"

"Yes Dobby."

"She is best friend of Harry Potter! I will do it." He told them. Lizzy and Sebastian hugged each other and cried. They were so relieved that they might be able to stop this.

"Dobby I want you to take Professor Snape to the room. He will inform them of what's going on." Dumbledore told him. Dobby ran over to Snape and grabbed his hand and they disappeared before he even knew what was happening.

"Draco! This is unbearable! I hate being cooped up in this room! I hate this place! They won't even give me more books to read!" Sophie ranted. Draco rushed to her side to calm her down.

"Oh honey, it will be ok. They will figure out something. Dumbledore always has something up his sleeve. I will try to convince them to give us more books to read. It's not like we don't have any in this house." He said while hugging her. "We will get through this."

"I know we will. But why do I have this feeling we are going to our doom?"

"It won't be our doom. I love you Sophie and I will do anything I can to protect you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. Ever since arriving all they have done is cuddled and kissed occasionally. It was to stressful to even think about doing other things. Their kiss deepened and they started to get intimate when there was a small pop that interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Snape told them.

They were both so happy to see him, they rushed forward and hugged him. Sophie immediately realized who she was hugging and backed away. "Sorry, Professor." She said.

Draco had a good feeling about this, specially because Dobby was with him. "Please tell me you have good news?" He practically begged him.

"I in fact do. As you can see, I am in your room be means of Dobby here. We are going to sneak the order in Friday night and ambush them before you two can web or receive the mark." He told them.

Sophie was so happy she started to cry and fell to the floor. "Oh, Professor! This is wonderful! Please tell Dumbledore thank you."

"Yes please tell him that for us." Draco said.

"Ah, but it was Potter's idea. He said something about Dobby being able to do it before."

"Oh Dobby! Thank you for doing this for us!" she said.

"I will do anything to help Harry Potter. He has saved me and it will be my way of repaying him." Dobby bowed so low his nose touched the floor.

"Now, we have to get back and start planning. But be aware that we will be coming back Friday night. You can not act suspiciously or they will know something is up." He warned them.

"Wait! Before you leave, can you do me a favor?" Sophie asked him.

"What is it?"

"Can you bring me my homework and books to read? They won't give us anymore and we are running out of things to do." Sophie blushed at the thought of them kissing.

"I will have Dobby bring you your things. We must go now." Dobby walked over to Snape and once again disappeared.

"Sophie this is wonderful!" Draco exclaimed picking her up off the floor and spinning around. "I would still like to marry you but I don't want to receive the mark."

"I don't want you to get it either." They stopped and looked deeply in each other eyes.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing her passionately. He led her over to the bed hoping she would get the hint of what he wanted.

"I love you to Draco." He lay back on the bed and she crawled on top of him. She wanted to feel him all over her. His hands roamed her body while their tongues tasted each other.

Pop. "Sorry so sorry! Here are your things." Dobby said before disappearing almost as fast as he showed up.

"Are we always going to get interrupted?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

"What's your type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?" she asked seductively.

"I'd say, smoldering temtress." He was getting very hard as she made her way down his torso. "Oh Sophie, you know just where to touch." He said dreamily.

Knock, knock, knock on the door to once again interrupt them. At least this time they had a little more time to prepare for it.

Lucius walked into the bedroom to find them sitting on the bed together. "Ah Draco and Sophie. I am sorry things are like this. But it is to make sure you don't try anything stupid."

"We understand father. But can we at least have access to the library? Maybe if you were to accompany us?"

"The library?" He asked questioningly.

"Sir, we have been cooped up in the room for two days now. There were only a couple of books in here and we both have read them already. We would greatly appreciate it if we could get some more to help pass the time." Sophie said quickly.

"I don't see why it would be a problem. We will after I had a little chat with you two."

"What is it father?" Draco asked. He glanced at Sophie with a worry look.

Lucius looked over his shoulder at the door before walking over to them and taking a knee. "I don't want you to do this." He said quietly.

"What?" Draco looked at his father with suspicion in his eyes.

"I chose this life Draco. But it is not something I would want to force onto anyone. I know I might not have been the father of the century but I don't want you to do this because you are being forced to." Lucius looked at the floor the entire time telling him this.

"Father, I love Sophie. I would do anything for her and when I found out who exactly took her I came to get her. I was prepared to take drastic measures to make sure she and I were safe. I am not happy how things are going about here. Being a prisoner in my own home and being forced to marry and receive the mark ahead of schedule. Sophie and I would eventually have married after school but that's beside the point. I want to be able to control my own life and not be a puppet for someone else." Draco said to his father. Sophie didn't know what to do. She wanted to say something but also didn't want to open her mouth if this was a trap.

"Draco, I don't want this for you. Any of it."

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't have the stupid Weasel on your side. He was the one obsessed with my girlfriend. He was the one who broke the rules. He's the one why I am here. Blame him for this mess!" Draco yelled at his father, breaking his cool.

"I do not blame the dead."

"Dead?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, The Lord was most displeased with him. He lost his temper and got carried away." Lucius stated with no remorse.

"Ron is dead." She repeated unsure how to feel. The first thought was he got what he deserved then reality hit her. He was my best friend for six years. Poor Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family.

"We must go now if you want to get books from the library." Lucius told them and walked to the door to wait for them.

"Draco, he killed Ron." Sophie stated still in shock.

"I'm sorry Sophie but let's go this might be our only chance to get out of the room for awhile." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "We will be fine."

When they got to the hallway they heard Lucius telling the guards that they were going to the library and would be back soon. Sophie was so nervous she held onto Draco for dear life. The situation they were in was too severe for her to even enjoy the enormous library. It almost put Hogwarts library to shame. They walked around the library grabbing as many books as they both could carry. Draco had certain list of books he wanted made in his mind but Sophie just grabbed whatever looked interesting. Thirty minutes later they were back in his room with a big pile of books on the bed with them. Neither of them were reading or talking. Draco was worried for Sophie. She hadn't said anything since learning Ron was dead and she didn't even touch her schoolwork yet. He knew something was really wrong then.

"Sophie."

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Is it bad of me to be relieved he's dead?" she asked him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, it is not bad. I know you two were friends for a long time but he changed into a crazy man. We don't have to worry about him trying to get you again. I am relieved but sad for you."

"Oh Draco, I just feel like this is somehow all my fault! What if I was still Hermione Granger, the know it all bookworm muggleborn? Maybe none of this would of happened and Ron would still be here and not be dead."

"Sophie, the major thing in there is if. No one ever knows what could have happened if they did something else or if something else happened. For all we know this all still would of happened. We can not change the past but our future isn't set in stone. That we can try to make for the better." He told her trying to make her feel better.

"Can we just sleep?" She asked him, tears still in her eyes.

"Of course we can." He kissed her eyes and brushed away the remaining tears on her face.

They got under the covers not worrying about the pile of books and just held each other. "When did you know you wanted to marry me?" she asked him.

"Yule ball."

"Oh come on, I'm serious."

"So am I Sophie."


	19. Declarations

Congrats to ConstanceElvive, WhenRainFalls, and ebm56 for getting the quote! It is indeed from Moulin Rouge!

**Chapter 19**

"Sophie, do you think my father really meant that stuff?" Draco asked randomly.

"About him not wanting you to receive the mark?"

"Yes that. What else would I be talking about?" he snapped at her.

"Do not snap at me." She warned him with a glare.

Draco took a long deep breath before answering her. "I'm sorry, I guess being cooped up in here is getting to me and I'm scared Sophie."

Sophie got up to go to him. They needed each other right now if they wanted to get through this alive. "I am too Draco. I'm sure everything will be fine." She told him but didn't believe her own words.

They were both to tense to sit and read or do anything for that matter. They sat there just waiting for Dobby to arrive at midnight. After dinner they got a surprise visit from Lucius.

"Draco, now everything is all set for tomorrow evening." He started to say as the last guard shut the door. "Ok, here's the deal. Tomorrow an hour before it starts I am supposed to come up here and make sure everything is all ready to go. You will stun me take me wand and escape." Lucius told them in hushed whisper.

"Father! You can't! He will kill you." Draco almost shouted back at him.

"Better me than you. I don't want this life for you Draco. Can't you see that? I am sorry I just realized it too late."

"Father, I will not leave and let him kill you! There is no point and even more, if I do escape with Sophie, he will hunt both of us down. I will not risk her life. If all I have to do is receive the mark to ensure her safety then so be it." He told his father. Sophie looked at Draco like he was a madman but a brilliant one. Neither of them knew if they could trust Lucius. For all they knew this could be some trick to get them to talk.

"Very well Draco. I understand why you are doing it. Sophie, take good care of him." Lucius told her before getting up and leaving them without another word.

"What in the world was that?" Sophie asked after Lucius left.

"I truly believe my father wants to help us Sophie but I couldn't tell him about the plan. It could go wrong then."

"I know Draco, I know." They went and sat on the couch by the fire, just holding each other while they waited.

Finally at midnight they heard a small pop and Dobby was there to make sure the coast was clear. "Coast is clear Dobby!" Sophie told him before he disappeared to start bringing in the order members. One by one they all arrived. There was Harry, Ginny, Blaise, her parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, The Weasley clan minus one, Tonks, Lupin and Snape to name a few. By one-o-clock there were about fifty members ready to take on the manor. First things first were to get out of the room.

Sophie went over to bang on the door. "Open up please!" She called out to the guard.

"What do you want?" the guard yelled.

"I'm not feeling well! Can I please have a pepper-up potion?"

"Fine, just this once." Five minutes later the doorknob turned and the door opened slowly.

"Thank you, you don't know what a big help you have been." Sophie said evilly. "Stupefy!" Harry said and the battle begun. "Now quickly and quietly everyone we need to find Voldemort and stun as many Death Eaters along the way."

The group filed out of Draco's bedroom into the hallway. Draco told them Voldemort was most likely in the office. As they made there was through the hall, they double-checked each room to make sure there was no one sleeping that could sneak up on them later. Unfortunately for them they didn't find any more Death Eaters on the way to the office. It was an odd sense they felt. Something was not right here.

"Draco, where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I have been stuck in my room. Maybe they go home at night." Draco snapped back. He was holding Sophie's hand as if her life depended on it. "Soph I have a bad feeling."

"Me too Draco." She replied.

"Let's just get to the office and we will go from there." Lupin told them.

When they finally got to the office and opened the door, it was not what they were expecting. Voldemort was waiting for them and so were the rest of the Death Eaters.

"I knew it seemed to quiet." Harry said. What surprised them the most was that Voldemort did not attempt to curse or kill them. He let them walk right into the room. Good versus evil in the literal sense. You could draw a line down the middle of the room and it would show exactly which side you stood for.

"Harry Potter. I knew something was up tonight. It was just a matter of time before you came. I told my followers to not harm you and let you come to me. That is what I wanted and so it was done." Voldemort said in a dark way.

"This ends tonight Tom Riddle." Harry replied.

"You dare use my Muggle name?"

"Yes I do. You said it yourself Tom. Muggle. You are no purer than anyone else in this room. Your father was a Muggle. That makes you a half-blood. So all of this Pureblood supremacy crap that you have been teaching doesn't even apply to you! If your followers really did follow your orders than they should torture and kill you to!"

"That is enough boy! I am the most powerful wizard and you think that you can stop me? You are but a boy with no special abilities. You Harry Potter won't live to see the sunrise."

"Yes I will."

"No one interferes. He is mine and mine alone!" Voldemort told his Death Eaters before casting a spell at Harry. It truly began then. While Harry and Voldemort cast spells at each other, the Order and Death Eaters began their own battle. It was chaos in the office. Some of the duels made it out into the halls but most of it stayed in the office. There were too many people dueling that people were accidentally hitting their own members with their spells.

"Sophie please lets get out of here!" Draco tried to get her to safety.

"Draco I can't just leave my friends. They came here to rescue us. I would feel ashamed to just up and walk out on them."

"I just want you to be safe my love."

"I know Draco. I love you to."

"Crucio!"

Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground. Neither of them was expecting to be cursed at. They were near the back of all the fighting.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled and pointed his wand towards Bellatrix. She was not expecting this from her own nephew and gave him a puzzled look. The instant the pain stopped Sophie jumped up and almost tackled the stupid bitch. She was extremely pissed off.

"Why Draco? She helped them get in here! To defy our Lord!" Bellatrix asked.

"Correction. We helped get the order in here. He is your Half-Blood Lord! Not mine!" Draco was so mad he was scared what he might do to her. He grabbed Sophie's hand to calm his shaking hands.

"You are an evil monster and don't deserve to live Bellatrix. Stupefy!" Sophie whipped her wand out and cast the spell. Bellatrix flew back ten feet, hit the wall and fell. "It's the Kiss for you." She then petrified her and stomped on her face.

"Sophie!" Draco cried out. Shocked to see what his fiancé just did.

"I got the idea from you. Only if I had an invisibility cloak to cover her, she could rot away here and no one would be the wiser."

"Sophie, you know you wouldn't really want to do that. But yes she does deserve to get the Kiss. Come on let's see how everyone else is doing."

They tried to make their way into the office but it was chaos. Everyone was dueling while at the same time trying to pay attention to Harry and Voldemort.

"This is the end for you Harry Potter!" Voldemort yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!"

The two spells hit each other and Voldemort's rebounded upon him. There was a moment of silence and everyone watched Voldemort fall to the floor dead. Then the cheering came. Most of the Death Eaters gave up at that point. They had no reason to keep fighting. There were some that ran and escaped, they would be dealt with later.

"Harry!" Sophie cried running up to him. "You did it! It's all over! It's finally over." She hugged him for so long.

"Yes it is." Harry said smiling at her.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Blaise ran up to his sister and picked her up. "You're ok, we're ok. Everything is ok."

"Where's our parents?" She asked.

"We're right here darling." Sebastian said to his daughter. Lizzy was right next to him.

"Dad! Mom!" Sophie grabbed onto her parents.

"I am so happy this is over. You are safe and I could not ask for anything more." Lizzy claimed.

"We should really be checking to see if anyone needs medical attention." Sophie looked around and noticed a lot of people sitting down or lying. Some looked as if they would never move again.

"Yes, everyone who can help, help those who need it!" Sebastian called out.

Right then everyone got to work. There was wounded that needed help and bodies that needed to be covered. There was no time to mourn lost ones.

"Professor Lupin!" Sophie cried out. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, tis but a scratch." He laughed at her but then started coughing up blood.

"Be still, you shouldn't move much. We will get you help."

Sophie turned to Draco and asked where his father is. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him at all." Draco replied.

"We need to find him so he can make it possible to get healers in and people out."

"Of course." Draco grabbed her hand and they went to find his father. He headed towards the library. Many times he found his father there sitting in an armchair thinking.

"Father."

"Draco! Is it over?" Lucius asked.

"Yes it is. We need your help. We need to lift some of the wards to help the people who are injured."

"Yes of course! I should have thought about that earlier." Lucius started to walk off but not before turning to Draco and saying, "I'm proud of you son."

The next few hours flew by for Sophie and Draco. After everyone was taken care of at the mansion, they were whisked off to the Ministry to answer questions. Sophie, Draco, Harry and the whole crew who wasn't in the hospital answered question after question. The kids were getting tired and the parents were getting upset.

"Enough!" Sebastian told them. "My daughter has been through a lot this week. The interview and questions are done with. I suggest you let them all go to be with their family and friends. It is a time to celebrate and grieve. Let us do it in peace."

"Yes of course! I am so sorry for the inconvenience. You are all free to go but we will be contacting you in the future." The ministry employee said.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in the lobby. "Congratulations Harry!" Dumbledore was ecstatic. The twinkle in his eye was brighter than ever.

"Professor!" Harry forgot himself completely and ran to give him a hug.

"Your father would have been proud of you." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Sir."

"Now, while I have a few of you here, I will be closing Hogwarts for two weeks so everyone can go home and be with their families. Then we will come back and finish the school year."

"Oh no!" Sophie grumbled. Everyone gave a little laugh.

"Sophie, Blaise?" Draco said to get their attention.

"What's up?" he replied.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house? I don't think I will be able to go back to the mansion for awhile, if ever again."

"Draco, you are more than welcome in our home." Sebastian answered the question for Blaise.

"Thank you Sir, that means a lot to me."

"Oh Draco, you know we have always considered you a second son." Lizzy said as she hugged him.

"Let's go home." Their father said.

"Sounds good to me." Sophie said.

"I want to talk to Ginny and I will meet you there." Blaise told his family.

"Don't be too long." Lizzy told him.

Blaise walked around till he spotted a very teary eyed Ginny. He walked over and hugged her. She started to sob into his chest. "Ron is dead. Voldemort killed him."

"It will be ok Ginny." Blaise just rubbed her back to help calm her down.

"Now, I know he did some terrible things to Sophie but he didn't deserve to be killed."

"Just remember the good about him. Remember the fun times you had with your brother. Hold onto the memories that are most dear to you."

"Thank you Blaise." Ginny let go of him enough so she could look at him in the eyes. "I love you Blaise."

"I love you to. That's why I came to see you. I wanted to ask if you would like to come over to my house sometime during the two-week break. Maybe a couple days before school starts and we can all head back together." He asked.

"I would love to but we will have to see. My family needs me now more than anything."

"Of course your family comes first. I will write to you and if you need me to come visit you I will."

"Thank you Blaise. That means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me." He gave her a good hard kiss before leaving to go be with his best friend, sister and parents.

'Well at least we don't have to worry about that lunatic anymore.' Blaise thought to himself as he went to the fireplace and threw the floo powder in.

"Zabini Manor!"


	20. Peace and Trouble

No one got the quote last chapter. It was from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The fight scene where the guy gets all his limbs cut off.  
Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter 20**

That night the family hardly talked to each other. They just enjoyed each other's company. Sitting outside in the garden was peaceful. Peace and comfort was hard to come by before today. Now everyone in the wizarding world could go about without fear.

It is every parent's dream of raising their children in a safe world. There was a long period of time where that wasn't possible. The Zabini family and Draco sat together and watched the fireworks display. So many people were celebrating the news of the Voldemort's fall. Draco was extremely happy it was all over and they could finally have some normalcy but one thing was plaguing his mind. What was going to happen to his father and mother? He got up to go to his guest room. He was too focused on his family that he couldn't be in the garden anymore.

Sophie saw Draco get up and walk inside. The look on his face made her sad. She knew that he was thinking of his family. "Hey guys, I am going to check on Draco."

"Ok sweetie." Her mom replied. Blaise knew that Draco needed her more than him right now.

Sophie got up and went to Draco's room. She knocked and let herself in. "Hey you, how are you doing?"

Draco was sitting propped up against the headboard. She walked over and sat next to him before he gave his response. "I'm worried about my parents. My father will most likely go to Azkaban and I'm not sure what will happen to my mother."

"I'm sure you mother will be cleared of everything. She couldn't help anything, she had no choice in the matter."

"I supposed you're right on that, but what about my father?"

"I will testify in his behalf. He did try to help us escape Draco. That itself should be worth something. Maybe they will lower the sentence or something."

"You would do that for my father?"

"Draco, I have come to learn that everything is not as it appears. Look at us for example, if someone were to tell me a year ago that I would be dating you, I would laugh at them. But here we are. You father showed that he does have a good side to him. Just it's buried deeper than yours was."

"I love you Sophie." He said and hugged her close to him.

"As I love you."

The night Sophie and Draco fell asleep in each other's arms. They slept soundly throughout the night just holding onto each other. The next week flew by for them. There were interviews with the ministry that still needed to be done and trials were beginning for Draco's father. Two weeks off of school did not seem long enough for them.

Draco did not want to be inside the courtroom during his father's trial. He did however wait outside for the lawyer to fill him in. Sophie was there by his side through out the entire ordeal. "They have been in their for five hours already! It can't possible take this long!" Draco complained.

"You know your father and know that there was probably a lot of things found at the manor. Just give it time. Plus I haven't gone in to give my word for him yet. If it were over any sooner then I would be worried." Right then a man in court robes came out to ask for Sophie. Thirty minutes later she was back out on the bench with Draco.

"What did they ask? How did it go?" He asked her.

"They asked me why I was giving a good word for him when I was trapped at his house. I told them, he didn't have a choice in it. It wasn't his idea to bring me there and he tried to free us. I kept it short and simple and told them that I believed Lucius Malfoy would be the last person on earth I would have thought to try and help us escape. So when he did offer to, I was quite surprised. I know Lucius Malfoy came to see the evil ways of Voldemort. I believe he will become a good man in time."

"You really believe that?"

"I know it. He just needs some guidance and I think with a little help from your mom he will become the man he was supposed to be. A man and not a follower."

"Let's go Sophie. The lawyer can send me a letter with the outcome."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying and waiting with you."

"I'm positive. Let's go take a walk or something."

They left the Ministry of Magic and just walked without a destination. Hand in hand they were both content. Sophie knew something was bothering Draco but she would let him talk when he was ready. Sophie spotted a park and decided to lead Draco there. They sat on a bench and just relaxed, holding each other's hands.

"Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think will happen to my father?"

"As in what do I think his sentence will be? I can't say for sure. It more than likely won't be life because he did try to help us in the end and my testimony will count for something too. Plus I don't know how these things work." She tried to reassure him as best as she could but her guess was best as Draco's.

"I never really cared about my father. I actually hated him for what he did most of my life. But seeing him actually put himself in harms way to try in help me. That was the first time I saw my father do something that wasn't for him or would make him look better." Draco just stared ahead of him, soaking in everything that has happened the past few weeks.

"Everyone shows their affections differently. Your father probably just didn't know how to show it. From what I can tell a hard man raised your father. Traditions pass down through families but traits do to. If your grandfather didn't show affect to your father, he probably thought that's how it was. I think."

"Yeah, I think that's how it was. Pureblood families want you to be the best and raised correctly and everything. It's stupid."

"A lot of things are stupid."

"How is Ginny doing?"

"She is coping. She sent me a letter asking to come visit. Harry and the Weasley family want me to come. I told her after I testify for your father I would go. I think I will be there for a couple of days and then Ginny will come back with me two days before we have to go back to school."

"Do they hate me?"

"Why on earth would they hate you? You had nothing to do with Ron's death. Now the fact that it took place in your house, they can't hold that against you."

"I just feel bad. They are a good family. I wish I would have grown up with parents like them."

"Draco, you are a good man now. What is in the past is in the past. We just learn from it."

"I should learn from you." He nudged her smiling.

"You already have." She leant over and kissed him.

"Sophie, let's go home."

"Good, because I'm getting hungry." She said to make him laugh.

When they got home Sophie went to write Ginny a letter saying she would come over first thing in the morning and then she went to find her brother. "Blaise, what on earth are you doing?" she asked when she saw his room. His bedroom was in a complete mess with books all over the place and clothes laying everywhere.

"She hasn't replied! Not once! To any of my letters!" he yelled.

"Who has replied?"

"GINNY!"

"Blaise, her life has drastically changed in the past two weeks. Give her a break. I am going there tomorrow for a few days and I will talk to her about it ok?"

"But it still doesn't make any sense for her not to write me!" He pouted and flopped on his bed.

"Blaise, it will be ok. Just give her some time. Be supportive." Sophie told him. "You can't change what has happened but you can help her through what's to come."

"Ugh, go away Miss Advisor. Let me pout in peace." He told her but gave her a smirk when she looked at him before she walked out. Sophie then went to find Draco and tell him about Blaise being paranoid. She of course found him in the library.

"Draco, did you know your best friend is throwing a hissy fit right now?"

"A what fit?" He asked her with a puzzled look.

"Hissy. Like a female version of a fit."

"Oh, why is he doing that?"

"Ginny hasn't written him yet. He is getting worried. He has sent her letters but gets no reply from her. The weird thing is I have been writing her this whole time and I get responses."

"Maybe she just doesn't know how to deal with every thing right now."

"While I'm visiting them, will you try to cheer him up a bit. He really does need to stop camping out in his room."

"I will do my best." He said and leaned in to give her a long sweet kiss.

The mood in the Weasley house was somber. Even Fred and George were quiet and sitting. That doesn't happen, ever. Sophie knew that she wouldn't be going to a cheerful home this time but she didn't think it was going to be this bad. "Sophie!" Ginny cried out and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing Ginny?"

"Fine, coping. I'm glad it is all over."

"Sophie, I missed you!" Harry came over and hugged her to.

"Hey Harry, how's the Ministry treating you?"

"Ah, I want to go in hiding to get away from them. I am happy that finally I can live."

"Yes, that is the best part." Sophie told him.

Sophie made her rounds and said hello to everyone. Some tears were spilled when she hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Dry those tears Sophie. I know it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for one moment of what happened. I am just glad you are ok."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that means a lot to me. I have missed you guys so much."

"Don't be a stranger dear. You are like a second daughter to me. Your name and appearance might have changed but the young woman who I have grown to love has not changed." The two gave each other one final hug before Sophie walked away to find Harry and Ginny. The three of them went outside to sit in the garden.

"So tell me really what's been bothering you two." Sophie asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked but didn't look her in the eye.

"Meaning, you haven't responded to any of Blaise's letters. He is going insane at my house right now."

"I just don't know what to do or say with him right now. How can I put in a letter my brother died because he is an idiot but we miss him terribly. He died because he was an idiot Sophie!" Ginny started to cry then. "I can't believe him, after all of what my family has been through with getting bullied and ridiculed, he goes and does this! Why?" She ranted.

"Draco thinks you guys blame him for what happened to Ron." Sophie added.

"Tell him that's not true one bit, we don't blame Draco. He didn't make Ron do what he did. We just can't figure out why he did it."

"Because Ron always thought he was never in the lime light. He figured he could never live up to what his brothers had done and being my friend he thought that I out did him. He was power greedy. Plus he was obsessed with you Sophie. He would rant all the time about how you are still Hermione and are under a spell." Harry said.

"Well I am going to remember him before all of the craziness. He was a good guy before Voldemort got to him." Sophie said.

"You're right Soph." Ginny replied.

For the rest of the day Sophie, Ginny and Harry just sat and talked in the garden. It was nice to be able to relax for once. Even though the death of Ron was still fresh, they wanted to move on. This was a new chapter in their lives. A chapter without fear and without Voldemort.

"So Harry, been seeing anyone lately?" Sophie asked randomly.

"What?" Harry coughed. "I, um, sort of. I guess."

"What in the world kind of response is that?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, after what happened you know Gin, with Cho. I was a complete mess and I broke it off with her. I knew what I had done was a mistake and I knew that she wasn't the one for me. I saw how happy you were with Blaise so I figured I could try to move on too. So I have gone out a few times."

"With who?" Sophie asked with excitement in her voice.

"Luna."

"Oh that's so cute! You two would be cute together Harry! And by the way, I forgive you. We are young and we tend to do stupid things. And recently I have learned that you can't hold anything for granted. You will always be part of my family Harry and you too Sophie. I love you guys." Ginny said. "Hey, better treat Luna right, you don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."

"Thanks Gin, that means a lot to me and don't worry I will."

"Oh, well Harry, Ginny is planning on coming back to my place before school starts. Why don't you come as well. I don't want you sitting here all by yourself and you could even write to Luna asking her to come. We could have a party!" Sophie said.

"I think a party is what we need." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I think a party would be nice." Harry agreed.

"So it is settled then. Ginny and I are leaving Friday morning. Harry you can either come with us Friday, or wait until Saturday. Then the party will be Saturday night and we will all go to Platform 9 ¾ Sunday morning." Sophie said.

"Don't forget to write Luna and ask her to come!" Ginny told Harry.

Friday came to fast for the trio. Sophie wanted to be with her family and Ginny was ready to talk to Blaise. It almost seemed like they were never going to be able to leave the Weasley house though. Molly made a grand breakfast for them. She was happy and sad. She really didn't want to let Ginny out of her sight but she knew she would be safe. There was no more worrying to be done. All the hands on the clock were no longer stuck on Mortal Peril. After ten hugs and kisses from Molly and the rest of the family they were almost ready to go. "Harry, did Luna respond yet?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, she will be able to come. He dad is letting her come over at 5pm tomorrow." He replied.

"So are you coming now or waiting?" Ginny asked.

"I am going to take Luna to lunch tomorrow before we come over so I will be there tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then." Both the girls gave Harry a quick hug goodbye and flooed to Sophie's house.

"Ginny!" Blaise practically screamed when the girls came out of the fireplace.

"Hey Blaise." She said giving him a long hard hug.

"Where's Draco?" Sophie asked.

"He went upstairs really quick. He wasn't sure when you two were getting back so he went to grab a book to kill time." Blaise replied.

"Thanks." Before she headed upstairs to the library she noticed Blaise and Ginny walking away hand in hand. She knew they were going to talk it all out and Blaise could finally get back to normal.

"Draco!" She called for him.

"Oh good you're back already!" He came out of the library and picked her up. "How are the Weasley's?" he asked.

"They are doing ok. They don't blame you for any of it." Sophie told him as she gave his hang a squeeze.

"Oh Sophie, I'm so glad to hear that. You don't know what weight has been lifted off my shoulders." The two of them just wandered around the manor with no destination in mind.

"We are having a small get together tomorrow. Harry and Luna are coming over and we are all going to celebrate before going back to Hogwarts on Sunday."

"That sounds fun. Luna might be a little loony but she's a powerful witch."

"Did Draco Malfoy just give someone from a different house a compliment?" Sophie joked.

"Hey, I heard of the things she has done. I will give praise when it's needed."

"You have grown into a fine young gentleman that I love."

"I love you too."

"Speaking of the party, I should go find my parents and double check it's ok with them. This was a last minute idea." They walked to the gardens where her parents were sitting and relaxing. They have been outside there every day since the battle.

"Mom! Dad!" Sophie cried out and ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Hello darling, did you have a good time at the Weasley house?" her father asked.

"Yes I did, that's why I came to find you now. We had discussed on having a small get together tomorrow evening with Harry and Luna before we go back to Hogwarts. Is that ok with you?" she asked.

"Of course it is. You guys need to celebrate this time more than ever. Just don't get to rowdy; you do have to be up in the morning." Her mom said. "I am going to go find your brother and Ginny. I want to give that poor girl a hug." She said before walking off.

"Dad, are you ever planning on going back to work?" Sophie asked.

"Oh my dear one, no one is working right now besides the ministry. Everyone is at home with their families during the time the kids are home from Hogwarts."

"So I see you and Mom haven't moved since I left."

"Your mother and I realized that we never came out here and just relaxed before. We had this made specifically for that reason. So we figured this is a good of time as any to start making use of it. Plus, the view is wonderful."

"That it is." Draco agreed. The three of them were just sitting around when they heard Lizzy scream. They wasted no time in rushing to find out what happened. They got inside to find her running down the stairs with a furious expression on her face.

"What is going on Lizzy?" Sebastian asked. Before she could reply Blaise answered for her.

"Mom wait! It wasn't what you think! We were just laying in bed!"

"Blaise Christian Zabini! What have you done!" Sebastian yelled.

Blaise stopped on the spot instantly. He couldn't remember the last time he had been called his full name.

"Father, it's not what it seems. We weren't doing anything!"

"It doesn't matter Blaise! It says if we catch you in bed, it's marriage or no grandkids! For either of you!"


	21. Wishful Thinking

Congrats to XtearaX and SailorSlytherin93 for getting the quote from Mulan!

Chapter 21

Saturday morning Sophie sat next to Ginny trying to comfort her. "My mom is going to kill me!" Ginny wailed.

"No she won't Ginny. She might be upset for a long time but you are her only daughter. She wouldn't kill you."

"Then my dad will. No! I take that back, my dad is going to kill Blaise!" That brought on a whole new round of crying for her.

"Ginny, it will be ok. No one is killing anyone and you have to dry your eyes. We are waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and we are going to your parent's house." Sophie had no clue how the Weasley family would react. She was extremely nervous but didn't want to show it. Sophie's parents, Blaise and Draco were sitting in the living room trying to figure out how to get them married without anyone finding out right away. Everyone agreed it would be easier for the couple and the families if it was all kept under wraps.

"Hey Soph, can you give us a minute?" Blaise asked at the door.

"Sure, no problem." Sophie gave Ginny a quick hug and left to go see if they thought of a plan yet.

Blaise made his way over to the bed where Ginny was and sat down. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Ginny, I just want to let you know that whatever happens I do love you."

Her eyes went huge when he told her that. "You love me?"

"Of course I do! The moment you came here with Sophie I knew you were special. I just waited for the right chance to get you. I know this has all happened so fast, faster than I would have liked. But there was no doubt in my mind that eventually I would have asked for your hand in marriage. You do need to know this Ginny, you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. Yes I know there is the whole no baby issue but I only want you to be happy. And if marrying me would make you unhappy than don't do it. I just…" Ginny's lips were on Blaise's before he could finish the sentence.

"I love you to."

"So what is the plan?" Sophie asked her parents when she got to the living room.

"Well, we have to make sure Dumbledore agrees to this and also Ginny's parents, but we are planning on having a small ceremony today. And I mean immediate family only. Hopefully Dumbledore will agree to do the ceremony tonight and they will be married in time to get back to Hogwarts. Ginny will still go by Weasley until this summer when we have an actually wedding with friends and extended family. I want them to be able to go to school without people wondering why they got married so suddenly." Sebastian said.

"I think that is a great plan and I agree." Dumbledore said behind them. "You were so involved in telling this that you didn't notice me floo in. Kid's need normalcy now that things can finally go back to normal. Should we all head over to the Burrow?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should go first to talk to them and then the kids can follow in an hour. Dumbledore, I really appreciate you doing this on such short notice."

"Young love always is a site to see. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

The entire time Sophie was sitting next to Draco patiently waiting for instructions on what to do. Draco could tell how nervous she was and how she tried to hide it. He took her hand and squeezed lightly. "It will be ok." He whispered.

"Sophie, Draco please go make sure they are ready to go in an hour. Tell Blaise to get his best dress robes he has and Sophie can you find a white dress for Ginny? If it doesn't fit we will fix that later."

"Of course." Sophie practically jumped off the couch to go find her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

"Sophie! Slow down!" Draco called behind her.

"I'm sorry, I am just so nervous. What if this somehow is leaked out to everyone? They will never hear the end of it at school!" She stopped walking and looked into her boyfriends eyes. His eyes never lied and they showed her that he was amused about something. "What is so amusing about this?" She asked.

"The only way for this to get out to everyone is if one of them opens their mouth and accidently blurts it out. Everything will be fine. They will get married and be able to make babies in the future. I know how your brother feels about Ginny, and let me tell you there is nothing to worry about." He walked over and held her for dear life. They stood there hugging each other for five minutes before Sophie remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"We better go get everything we need for tonight."

One hour later the four of them flooed to the Burrow, anxious to know what lied ahead. "Ginevra Weasley, to your room this instant!" Molly shrieked as soon as they got there. Ginny gave one last look and Blaise before letting go of his hand and walking to her room with Molly right on her tail. When they finally got into the room Molly silenced the room. After taking a deep breath she looked at her daughter and asked, "What on Merlin's name were you thinking Ginny? I have to find out from his parents that you have been sleeping around in his bed and now have to get married or not be able to have kids? This is the most absurd thing I have ever heard of! If this is a way to get married to hide the pregnancy just tell me now!"

"Mom! I am not pregnant! His parents didn't catch of having sex either! They caught us in bed talking! The rule states if you catch the kids in bed they have to marry. There is nothing about having sex or not having sex!"

"Oh! Well I thought this thing was just a cover up. Well that makes me relieved, I don't need any grandbabies right now."

"And I want to finish Hogwarts before I even think of having kids. Mom, you should know I am smarter than that."

"If you were so smart we wouldn't be in this little predicament right now would we?" Molly replied smartly. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. I know we have only known each other for a short time but I do love him. He treats me so well and with so much respect. I couldn't ask for anything more." As Ginny described Blaise, a twinkle formed in her eyes.

"I can tell you love him very much. And just because he will be your husband does not make me have to like him. I am not forgiving you just yet child. And I will not condone you two sleeping in the same bed until after you have finished Hogwarts."

"But Mom! We will be married! It doesn't matter!"

"Ginevra, do not push me any further! I am putting my foot down. He can stay here or you can stay there but you will not be sleeping in the same bed! I will inform his parents of this as well. Now, we have to change your dress to make it more of a wedding dress."

Downstairs in the kitchen Sophie and Draco sat by her parents wondering what the Arthur and Molly were saying to the kids. Blaise walked in after a short while with a smirk but quickly wiped it off when he looked at his parents. "You have raised a fine young man here. I am glad to say we will be family." Arthur told them as he shook their hands.

Ginny came down looking pissed off and happy at the same time. Sophie wondered what they talked about up there. "Sophie, can you come upstairs so we can go over the dresses?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I will tell you about it later."

A few hours later and a couple shouting matches, everything was ready to go for the wedding. The set up was simple as putting chairs in the garden for the families to sit and watch. Dumbledore was waiting at the end of the isle with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. The pure joy coming off of the elder wizard made everyone be at peace. If Dumbledore liked something, most people sided with him.

Ginny walked down with her arm linked with her Dad's. Blaise silently waited for them to approach next to Dumbledore. He was nervous but not because this was a bad thing, but because it was a significant moment in his life. One look at Ginny and he smiled bigger than Dumbledore. She was breathtaking in her simple but flattering wedding dress. It was a strapless A-line but showed up curves perfectly.

When Ginny and Arthur got to the end, he kissed his only daughter on the cheek and handed her off to Blaise. "Take good care of my baby girl." Was all he said before he sat down in a chair. They grabbed hold of each other's hands and smiled.

"We are gathered here today to witness the combining of the Zabini and Weasley families. This will be the start of a wonderful and happy union between Ginny and Blaise. Now Ginevra Marie Weasley do you take Blaise Christian Zabini to be your husband for all time?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do." She squeezed his hand when she replied.

Blaise Christian Zabini do you take Ginerva Marie Weasley to be your wife for all time?"

"I do."

"Now each parent has offered a gift to help with the union. Will you please state them now."

Molly got up first and put a red ribbon over their hands and said, "For everlasting love."

Arthur was next and placed another ribbon on their hands and said, "For understanding."

Lizzy repeated the process and said, "For fertility." Ginny blushed as red as her hair after that one.

And finally Sebastian came up, laid the ribbon down and said, "For compassion."

Dumbledore smiled again before he continued. "Let it be known that this day forth Ginevra Marie Weasley is married to Blaise Christian Zabini and they will be known forever more as Mr. and Mrs. Zabini." There was a bright light and it seemed like the ribbons melted into them. Blaise leaned over and kissed Ginny with all the passion he had.

"I love you Ginny Zabini."

"I love you too."

The next morning is was time to go back to Hogwarts. Everyone was excited to see their friends and celebrate the end of the war. Ginny would still be going by Weasley for the remainder of the year so both she and Blaise could finish the year peacefully.

Kings Cross was a complete zoo. It seemed like no family wanted to stop celebrating. There was cheers and yelling the entire time. As soon as Harry stepped onto the platform, you wished you had some earplugs. Sophie tried to help Harry get passed the mob of people and onto the train but she just go sucked into it as well. "Maybe if we start pushing they will get the hint." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Maybe, let's try it." She replied but before they could start Draco came to the rescue.

"Hey, back off everyone!" he shouted. "Let us get by, you're acting like a pack of rabid dogs! If you want a look at Potter so badly just read the paper!" Everyone was so startled by Draco's outburst that they froze and the kids made a mad dash to the train.

"Thanks Draco, I owe you one." Harry said.

"No, I think we're even now. Just don't get to cozy calling me Draco."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry chuckled as they all found a compartment.

"Harry, do you think we will actually get to have a normal semester now?" Sophie asked.

"Probably not. We never do, why would it change now?"

"I suppose so, only wishful thinking."

"What do you mean by a normal semester?" Blaise asked his sister.

"Well let's see ever since first year something has happened to us that makes the school year a complete disaster. Ginny can fill you in with most of it, now that you two are married, I'm sure you will need a lot to talk about." Sophie laughed.

"It's great to be going back to school but I am also glad I am almost done." Harry said.

"I'm glad to finish school with new friendships and a new wife." Blaise said.

"Same here, just minus the wife." Draco added.

"Hey!" Sophie slapped him on the arm.

"Well you're not my wife yet."


	22. Without Fear

So last chapter's quote was from Underworld. "You're acting like a pack of rabid dogs!"

I just want to say sorry for all the grammatical errors. Put it this way, it was my lowest score on my ACT. Give me math or science just not reading and writing.

I am sorry to say that not much else can happen in this story. Draco and Sophie are together and Voldemort is dead. Here is my final chapter for the story.

**Chapter 22**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was hectic for the rest of the school year. All of the students were so happy about the war finally being over that nothing really got done. It seemed to be a never-ending celebration, of course with Harry Potter being thrown in the middle of it. Most of the teachers hardly gave any homework and final exams were the easiest the students have taken ever. They were ready to start living without fear.

Harry Potter went on to become an auror. He wanted to make sure things were done properly and tried to make sure something like this didn't happen again in his lifetime. Luna Lovegood became a Healer. She invented a few cures from her knowledge of Knargles and other "imaginary creatures" The two of them wed after there final schooling was completed.

Blaise Zabini became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Since Voldemort died the job was no longer cursed. His teaching method was in between Remus Lupin's and Mad Eye Moody's. He wanted to make sure the students learned about everything evil out there. Ginny Zabini became an auror as well. Even with her and Harry's past they worked well together. Ginny good even give Harry a run for his money. She worked hard and loved her job.

Now here comes the story of the best couple.

"Draco!" Sophie screamed.

He walked into the living room and replied, "What?"

"Oh don't you what me! You know what! You were supposed to take Scorpius and Piper yesterday to get new things for Hogwarts. You do realize how packed Diagon Ally will be today don't you?"

"Sophie, love. It's ok. We will all go down today and make a family day out of it."

"You know how much I despise going the last day before they leave for Hogwarts. We do this every year because you forget every year!"

"I do it just to see you rant. I love it when you get all feisty!" Draco walked over to her and gave her a huge kiss. He bent down and kissed her belly as well. "I love you to little one."

"Oh you are such a softy now. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be talking to his child before it was even born?" she laughed.

Scorpius was thirteen and going into his third year and Piper was eleven starting her first. The two of them knew their parents would start bickering about waiting till the last day to go to Diagon Ally like they did every year. They walked into seeing their parents kissing.

"Close your eyes Piper, I don't want them burned by the horrendous scene that is before us." He told his sister.

"At least its just our parents, it was bad enough when I walked in on you and Lily." Then she covered her mouth like she cursed Merlin.

"I knew you and Lily liked each other! Why didn't you tell us?" Sophie asked her son.

"Piper! I asked you not to say anything!" Turning all red in the face. "Because you wouldn't have stopped pestering me about it if I had told you Mom."

Draco was just beside himself with laughter. "So I think we need to put a stop to the sleepovers then?"

"WHAT! Dad! Grose! I know the rules of the house, she sleeps in her bed always. We really have no need to get married at thirteen." His face was almost as red as Ginny's hair now.

"I'm only kidding son. The Potter and the Malfoy family joined together at last. A dream come true." He was trying to hard to keep a straight face while watching his son's reaction.

"Ah, Dad! Can we please just go now? I need new robes and Madam Malkin probably has a lot of customers today." He was trying to change the subject onto anything but himself and Lily.

"Oh don't worry, we will be there by noon so you can meet up with Lily." His sister said. "I know all about it, I was planning on meeting with Annabeth. The Zabini's and the Potter's all know that we go the last day. We all meet up eventually silly brother. You wouldn't have been able to hide your relationship with Lily forever."

"You my darling daughter will most likely be in Slytherin." Sophie told her as they made their way to the fire place.

"It's only the best house Mother. Better than Gryffindor by far." She shot a look at her brother.

"Nothing is wrong with Gryffindor! I'm brave and loyal!" He defended himself.

"Now now children. All the houses at Hogwarts are great and I love you the same no matter what house you're in." He bent down to whisper in Piper's ear, "Ten galleons if you get into Slytherin." Draco told his daughter.

Scorpius went first into the fire and yelled "Diagon Ally!"

Hope this clears up a few things.

Lily Potter is in 3rd year.

Annabeth Zabini is 1st year.


End file.
